Origins
by Sassbrat
Summary: Bumblebee grew up never knowing his father. Then one day when the Elite Guard come to Earth Bumblebee finds out just who his father is. Ideas are welcome anytime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sari Sumdac, the young Techno-organic child now a teenager due the power of the allspark had asked a question to her Autobot friends that sent chills down one of them.

"What were your fathers's like?" Sari asked finishing wrapping her present for her father with a pretty yellow ribbon. Father's day was in a few days and that got Sari to thinking about what Autobot fathers were like.

Optimus knew that there young friend wouldn't stop asking that question until she got what she wanted.

"My father was a mech that would stand up for what he believed in even if it meant disobeying orders from the higher ups. He taught me that a mech had to do what he thought was right no matter what any body thought. Everyday he would tell me that. He was supported of me no matter what I did. When I got kicked out of the academy he was there for me and was proud of what I did. I lost him just before we found the Allspark." Optimus told Sari. His father had raised him on his own after his mother had died when he was younger. Though they were poor Optimus never wanted for anything and everything that he had he earned.

Prowl was next. "To me my father was Master Yoketron as my own father was a deadbeat and wanted nothing to do with me. I met Yoketron at the tail end of the Great War when I was a draft Dodger. He told me that if I could make it to the door before he caught me I was free to go. Before I was even halfway to the door Yoketron stopped me and told me that I was to become is student. He taught me everything I know. To me a father is someone that raises you not the one that created you. When he was killed I made it a promise to find his killer and avenge his murder. I feel that is my spark that when I got his helmet back that I avenged his death." Prowl said and motioned for the next person to talk which was Bulkhead.

"My father was a energon farmer and taught me the value of days hard work and if you have a dream don't let anyone get you down. He wanted me to follow in his peds and work the farm but I told him that I want to be a Space Bridge worker. There was a fight and we didn't talk much for a while until I told him that it was my dream and he let me go. Before I let he told me follow my dreams to where they lead you." Bulkhead told his story.

Ratchet's turn came and he told his story about his father. "My father was a medic under the command Zion Magnus. The Magnus before Ultra Magnus and was very strict and demanding but at the same time kind and caring. As a medic you had to be demanding to get the job done and he taught me that. He was proud of me for following in his peds and became a medic. He also taught me that war accomplished nothing in life except for more innocent lives being taken before their time. That's way I don't like war that much and try and talk bots out of it." Ratchet said.

It was Bumblebee's turn but when everyone turned to where he was standing they saw that he was gone. He had snuck out sometime during the talking.

"That's weird. Normally that kid can't shut up and now he gone." Ratchet pointed out. He knew that Bumblebee loved to talk but him disappearing like that was strange.

"Let's find him. I want to know what type of father Bee had." Sari said and headed out of the base unaware that she had open a can of worms that would cause a lot of pain for a certain yellow bug.

Bumblebee was crying softly on the roof of the old factory. He had heard what every one had said about their fathers. It hurt him to think that they had such wonderful fathers and in Prowl's case foster father. Bumblebee didn't share much about his life with his teammates and that was fine with them. They knew that when he was ready he would tell them about his life they didn't push him but once sari got something on her mind she wouldn't let it go. How was he to tell his teammates that he didn't have or know who his father was? That he was raised by his mother and her friends on Polarius. That he was the child of an ambassador from Polarius.

"There you are Bumblebee. Come on tell me what your father was like?" Sari asked coming up from behind him with the others.

"I don't want to talk about it Sari." Bumblebee said hoping Sari would get the hint and let the question go but she didn't.

"Come on Bee everyone else has told me about their fathers. Pleasssse tell me." Sari begged using the puppy dog face that always worked on Bee but it wouldn't this time.

Bumblebee stood up and marched over to Sari until he was towering over her. "Sari what part of I Don't want to talk about my life don't you understand. You have to learn that you can't always get your way or what you want in life. When someone tells you that they don't want to talk about something you should learn to respect their wishes. Grow Up and stop acting like the world revolves around you." Bumblebee yelled at the young Techno-organic in a rage. He didn't feel like talking and yet she just wouldn't let anything go.

"Bumblebee that was uncalled for. She only asked you a Question." Optimus told Bumblebee. Bumblebee didn't act like this.

"I gave her an answer. Just not the one she wanted to hear. I don't want to talk about my life so back off and leave me alone." Bumblebee said and headed for the edge of the building and swung his legs over the edge and jump off.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Every one rushed to the side and were shocked to find that Bumblebee had landed on his feet and transformed into his car mode and speed off.

"What I say?" Sari asked. She didn't think that what she asked was such a big deal.

"Sari Bumblebee has never told us anything about his past. All we know is from what he did in Boot Camp. We never pushed him to tell us anything. We felt that if he wanted to tell us anything he would in due time." Prowl told Sari.

"Best let him cool down a bit. He'll be back in while." Ratchet said as he and the others walked back into the factory.

Sari couldn't help but feel that she may have hurt her best friends feelings.

_Please Read and review thanks you peace out_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favs this story_

Chapter 2

Bumblebee raced though the city at break neck speed. He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at Sari but she had to learn that she couldn't get what she wanted all of the time and to give people space. It hurt him that his team had such good fathers and he didn't.

Bumblebee came to a stop on a cliff overlooking the city. The bug would come here when he wanted to think when he was upset. Unknown to his team Bumblebee did like nature a bit. His home world of Polarius was filled with all kinds of things organic. That was one of the reasons he didn't have a fear of anything organic as he was raised around it since he was born.

Bee never wanted for anything in his life but he wasn't spoiled like most of the others he knew. His mother and her aides had raised him and he was surrounded by love. But he was jealous of the others his age as they had a father and he didn't. He was teased mercifully about the fact that he didn't have a father and it made him made.

Time and time again Bee asked his mother to tell him about his father but she would never tell him. All she would tell him was that his father was a Cybertronian and she had met him when she was an ambassador to Cybertron. He had change from the mech she fell in love with after something had happened to one of his friends. That was all Bee ever knew about his father.

Bee wanted to know his father so much that when he was old enough he upgraded himself to look more Cybertronian and joined the Elite Guard Boot Camp. When he met Bulkhead he didn't mean to be mean to him it was just he had a mission and didn't have time to make friends.

It hurt him when he sent Wasp to the stockades by accident and he used some his mother's connections to get him to out of the stockades or at least to a lower level prison. It was hard as he had to reveal who's child he was and that Wasp wasn't a spy. It worked and Wasp was transferred to a lower level prison. He had talked to Wasp about acting insane for to bring the spy out of the open which he knew was Longarm at the time. The green minibot had agreed to the idea. Bumblebee was shocked at how much Wasp even though he was sane acted Crazy it scared him.

Wasp kept in contact with him via a Polariusian communicator that could not be detected by Cybertronian equipment. Over time the two had become good friends that Bumblebee shared a secret with the other minibot one that shocked Wasp so much that he almost glitched. Who would have thought that Bumblebee had that for a secret.

Bumblebee was brought out of his thoughts when his communicator beeped. Optimus would never contact him unless it was important when he was in one of these moods.

"What's up Bossbot?" Bee asked as he transformed into his car mode and started heading back to the base.

"Sentinel is coming to Earth with a group a Polariusian Strike force. The Polariusian are here to help us capture the Decepticons." Optimus told the minibot. Bumblebee could hear the stress in Optimus's voice when he said that Sentinel was coming to Earth. Those to mechs hated each other with a passion Bumblebee knew.

"I'm on my way back. Please tell Sari that I'm sorry for what I said to her. Talking about fathers is a touchy subject for me Bossbot." Bumblebee told his commander.

"All right Bumblebee see you at the base. Optimus out." The com turned off.

Sentinel was coming and Bee knew that there was going to be lost of yelling and degrading mostly coming from Sentinel about how they were a bunch of rejects and wash outs. If Sentinel only knew that truth about him.

Bee arrived at the base just as the Steelhaven landed. He couldn't help but wonder who was the Strike Force that was coming. He kinda hoped that it was ShadowStriker's unit called the Renegades as that was the unit that was loyal to his mother and helped raised him. ShadowStriker's unit was made up of femmes and they were the best on Polarius. Also ShadowStriker outranked Sentinel and she would keep the afthead in line.

The ramp to the ship descended and Sentinel and Jazz were the first ones to appear followed by a striking sea blue femme and five other femmes. Bumblebee couldn't keep the smile off his face as it was the Renegades.

"I can't believe that we have to come back to this wretched planet again. Also we have to bring the Renegades with us when I am perfectly able to handle the Decepticons." Sentinel said starting to boost.

"On please if you can handle the Cons'. Then why is Megatron still loose and Optimus Prime's team getting all the fighting done." The Sea Blue femme said taking Sentinel down a few notches. You tell by her voice that she didn't really care for Sentinel's attitude one bit.

"As the Next in line for the Magnus I have to be on Cybertron incase something happens." Sentinel countered.

"More like your scared of a tree and little organics when you know that most of things Organic are very harmless." A green and white femme that looked like that 2nd in command said to Sentinel who was gasping like a fish.

"You will not treat me like that. I'm an next in line for the Magnus and demand Respect." Sentinel growled. He was not used to being degraded like this.

"Respect is earn not given. Besides we're Polariusians and don't take orders from aft kisser like you. What's the matter can't take what you dish out Sentinel?" The green and white femme said smirking.

The earthbound Autobots were trying to hold in their laughter at the sight of Sentinel being made fun off. Bumblebee was laughing to the point that he was ready to purge his tanks. What was said would make him purge them.

It was only a whisper but Sentinel heard it. "It's no wonder Starsun left you and didn't tell you about your sparkling." The Sea Blue femme said quietly.

"What do you mean Sparkling. Tell me." Sentinel demand. Starsun was an young ambassador from Polarius to Cybertron. He had met her when she had gotten lost in Iacon and he didn't have any classes that day. The two stuck up a friendship that turned into love. He was going to ask her father if he could bond with her but after the incident on the spider planet she had cut off any contact with him and when he tried to get in contact with her he was told that they didn't know who he was and to not call the embassy again or face charges.

"Why should we tell you anything Sentinel." A pure black femme growled out.

"If she was carrying my sparkling I have a right to know him or her." The big chinned Prime yelled.

"Yeah Right. You lost that right after the Aracha Seven event. You changed that day and you wouldn't take you share of blame for that. Starsun couldn't have her daughter raised around someone like you. So she left. She was protecting Starshine from you. It you weren't such a jerk than maybe Starsun would have allowed you to see your daughter." The black femme told Sentinel.

During the arguing Bumblebee was feeling sick. Starsun was the Ambassador name of her mother who real name was Windstorm. Bee was born a femme and changed to a mech frame when she wanted to search for her father. She Didn't want to admit it but everything fit. Sentinel was Cybertronian and he had lost his friend on a spider planet. He was the right age to be as well. And now what was said that Sentinel knew her mother and Stormy had just confirmed what she didn't want to believe. She was the daughter of Sentinel Prime.

_Next chapter Bumblebee becomes sick at the idea that her father is one of the most hated mechs on Cybertron and the Renegades figure out that Bumblebee is the femme that they help raise._

Wow a total of 11 alerts and favs in one day. I'm happy with that. Ideas are always welcomed, I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter so please R&R thanks peace out


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story_

Chapter 3

Bumblebee felt that she was going to be sick. Sentinel of all mechs was her father. Sentinel the mech that made her life hell in boot camp, who thought that he was better than everyone else was her father. Bee couldn't get the thought out of her mind. She was better off not knowing who her father was.

The minibot felt her tanks churn and the next thing she was on her knees purging the energon that she had this morning. Ratchet was by her side in a instant checking up on her.

"You ok kid?" The medic asked as he did a scan on the youngling. He was answered with another purge which barely was able to dodge.

Bumblebee wiped her mouth when she was done purging her tanks. She felt so sick with the idea that Sentinel was her father that she could barely stand up without help. The Black femme that came with Sentinel rushed over to her and help her up. You could tell that she was a medic by her caring optics and the fact that she was checking her over with a scanner that only medics have.

"Looks like he had some bad energon this morning. I think that maybe he should just relax in his room for a bit." The femme medic said glaring at Sentinel just waiting for him to say something but the blue Prime was to busy yelling at the sea colored femme to care. "Come on youngling let's get you back to your room so that you can rest." The femme said gently picking Bumblebee up and cradling the femme in disguise to her chassis and walked inside the factory with Ratchet close behind her.

Sentinel in the meantime was to busy arguing with the sea color femme to make any insults about Bumblebee.

"Frag it ShadowStriker she was carrying my sparkling. I had a right to know." Sentinel yelled.

"Right to know? You lost that right when you change from a caring selfless mech that didn't care about rank and positions to a aft head that made your friend take all the blame for something that he wanted nothing to do with. You are the reason Starsun left as she couldn't have her sparkling raised around someone like you. You only have yourself to blame Sentinel for not being able to see your sparkling grow up. Also good luck trying to find your daughter as she went missing about 100 Stellar cycles ago. We've trying to find her ever since but she to good at hiding. Part of the reason she disappeared was because she more than anything wanted to know who her father was. Starsun told her that you were a Cybertronian and that you had change from the mech she fell in love with. Don't you get it Sentinel Starsun was protecting your daughter from you." The Femme now known as ShadowStriker told Sentinel who optics were wide.

"Why would Starsun need to Protect my child from me? I would have taken care of them." Sentinel said not understanding anything.

"Would you have? Sentinel since the Spider planet you change like we've been telling you. You started to care about ranks and thought that you were better than everybody else. She was scared that you wouldn't take responsibly for your daughter or would disown her because she would have been born out of bonding. Also Starsun couldn't have Skystorm anywhere near you for fear that she would turn out just like you. Starsun love you with her entire spark but he love her child more." Another femme this time a purple one told Sentinel. She was younger than all the others but her optics showed that you wouldn't want to underestimate her.

During the entire exchange Jazz had joined Optimus and his team on the ground.

"You were once friends with SP?" Jazz asked Optimus who nodded. "Did you know anything about this femme?"

"Not really. I knew that Sentinel was seeing somebody that was from Polarius but I didn't think that is was Ambassador Starsun. I had meet her a few times when I was still friends with Sentinel. She was a little younger than us but she was wiser than her age. She also could handle the Alphas in a difficult argument. I was unaware that she was carrying when she left Cybertron." Optimus told the Elite Guard Ninja.

"The idea of Sentinel being a father is scary." Sari said watching Sentinel fight with the rainbow femmes.

"Like ShadowStriker said Sentinel changed. He was nice and caring once but tragedy can change a mech." Optimus said.

"I have a question Optimus. What is Polarius?" Sari asked. She was curious about that place.

"Polarius is a planet that is close to Cybertron. Instead of fighters like Cybertronians, Polariusians are more like engineers and scientists. They value knowledge over war. During the Great War they offered Cybertron some medical ideas and a few of their fighters. Because they didn't partake in the war Megatron left them alone as they had nothing to do with the war. After the war Polarius help us rebuild and strengthen our defenses. Another thing that they have and we don't it that they have what you would call a Monarch with a King or Queen. Polarius is a planet of peace." Optimus told Sari what he knew of Polarius which not much. Despite being allied with Cybertron, Polarius didn't share much of their knowledge and what they did share was only medical ideas and equipment. Preceptor and Wheeljack the heads of the Science department were of Polariusian decent but their coding was only a little Polariusian and the rest was of their coding was Cybertronian.

"So their like peacekeepers?" Sari asked. She was curious about anything linking to her robotic self.

"You could say that. They do fight as the Cybertronians and Polariusians were said to be both created by Primus which our version of a God at the same time but with different ways of life. But like I said Polariusians are not fighters but learners and teachers." Prowl replied to Sari Question. Prowl knew about Polarius from Master Yoketron who taught him about the bots of Polarius and from a femme aide that was from Polarius. The femme's name was Nightbird and she was very nice. She always answer any Questions Prowl had about her home world.

"I think we should go in and see how Bumblebee is doing. I'm scared that it was something that I did to cause him to get sick." Sari said and headed back inside the factory. She was concerned that when she asked about what his father was like that he may have gotten sick at the thought of remembering his father. Who Sari thought was not that nice to him as he didn't want to talk about his father. What Sari didn't know was it wasn't her fault and that things were going to get hectic from now on.

_Next chapter Bee get sicker at what he found out about his father and Ratchet makes a discovery about Bumblebee._

Wow 21 alerts and alerts in three days thank you that makes me feel so good. Ideas are welcome at all times and I would like at least 2 review before I upload the next chapter please R&R thanks peace out


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone that read, reviews and alerts and favorite this story. MissCHSparkles get credit for ideas in this chapter_

Chapter 4

A day had passed since Sentinel and the Polariusian strike force had come to Earth and a day since Bumblebee had found out that Sentinel was her father. She was so sick at that thought that she couldn't leave her berth for the day. Her entire life she wanted to know who her father was and now she wished that she hadn't never found out.

Bee now knew what her mother had meant by saying the her father was not the mech she fell in love with. It was hard for Bee to understand that Sentinel was anything but a jerk.

The femme minibot slid off her berth and headed out of her room. She was given the day off last night do to her purging. But she was order to report back to duty today. She really didn't want to go to work but she had to.

As Bee was about to walk into the main computer room she heard yelling. It sounded like Optimus and Sentinel. She didn't want to call him her father just yet or maybe never.

"You call this a base. Don't make me laugh. I've seen ships from the Great War with better frames and a this is covered the organic things. How do we know that this organic compound has messed with your processors. It could be what make The little glitch sick." Sentinel said being his normal aftheaded self. The Blue prime hated anything organic.

"Sentinel for the last time. This is the best that they could do with the base. The little Glitch has a name. It's Bumblebee and nothing in this place made him sick. Midnight said that it was a case of bad energon and with the converter broke most of the time it not surprising that it didn't happen sooner." Optimus replied with a slight sigh of aggravation in his voice.

"How do you know that? I could care less what the yellow glitch is called. He could infect everyone with his virus." Sentinel said holding his hand over his mouth in an attempt not to get any thing in his systems.

Bumblebee felt her spark shatter at what Sentinel called her. Why should it bother her to much. She push the thought aside and walked into the room fighting the urge to purge again.

"Hey Bossbot what's up?" Bumblebee said looking a little sick.

"Bumblebee do you feel up for a scouting patrol?" The Red and Blue Prime asked his youngest teammate who still looked a little sick. But the medic from the Strike force who was called Midnight said that Bumblebee would be find with a days rest.

"Yeah I could use as the human say air." The femme in Disguise said to her leader. She would do anything not to be in the same room as Sentinel. Just being near him mad her sick to her tanks.

"Alright Bumblebee I want you to patrol sector 8 for a few hours and then return back to the base. I don't really want you out that long with you feeling the way you are." Optimus told the young scout. He was concern for Bumblebee. After all he was the youngest and smallest of his team.

"I'll be fine Bossbot. You worry to much." Bumblebee said and headed to the entrance to the factory and transformed in to her vehicle mode and speed off to where she was going to patrol. Only she wasn't going to Sector 8. She was going to a place just outside of the city to think.

Meanwhile back at the factory Optimus felt that he would need to go see Ratchet after dealing with Sentinel's consent yelling at him about the littleist things. From Prowl's tree to Bulkhead's painting to the state of Bee's room. The 2nd in command of the Elite Guard had told Optimus that he wasn't going to stay in the factory for fear of contamination from the organics things in the factory. Optimus told in that he was more than welcomed to stay in the Steelhaven for all he cared. Sentinel snapped at his saying that a Space Bridge Repair bot had no right to tell him what to do and left. Optimus was happy to see him leave.

"Finally I thought that glitch would never leave." A femme voice said from behind Optimus who turned and saw the Sea color femme that had gotten into a fight with Sentinel yesterday. If Optimus remember right she was the leader of the Strike Force and her name was ShadowStriker.

Optimus raised his optic ridge at the femme. He knew that Polaruisian femme's were tough as mechs and weren't afraid to voice their options.

"What? He is a glitch. How that mech ever became a Prime is beyond me. If he was a Polariusian he would not act like that. It fact he wouldn't even be allowed in the military at all." The femme said to Optimus. You could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't care for Sentinel that much.

"How do you know Sentinel?" Optimus asked as he headed to the med bay for some pain reliever for his processor ache he always got when he had to talk to Sentinel. Ratchet had told him where he kept them and that he was welcome to take some when he needed. In fact that was the only thing that Ratchet said that the team could have full access to just so long as the wrote down what they took.

"I don't really know him. The Ambassador that I serve under for a while knew him and dated him for a bit. She used to tell me stories about how much of a gentle bot he was and how he would take her out on the streets and just hang out. She said that Sentinel treated her like a regular femme not like some Ambassador. Then one day he just changed. He wasn't the gentle mech the she fell in love with. He was arrogant, pompous, self center and just down right a jerk. She had heard that something had happened on a mission or something like that and one of his friends had been killed. Starsun was in the first few week of carrying their daughter when Sentinel had changed. As much as Starsun loved Sentinel and she still does to this day she could allow her daughter to be raised around someone like Sentinel. She came from a very high ranking family on Polarius and her social status wouldn't allow her to stay with someone with Sentinel's attitude. Her family didn't care that she would be having a child from a mech that she wasn't bonded to. Polariusian don't really care if your bonded or not when you have a child just so long as you take care of the sparkling. From the reports and stories I heard Sentinel was forbidden contact with Starsun. I had to open my mouth and tell that idiot the he had a daughter who at the moment is missing. The little phat decided that she wanted to find her father and left for Cybertron some time ago. That was one of the reason we can to this planet as we intercepted a coded message from Skydancer to her mother saying that she was ok and would try and be home soon. I just pray to Primus that she is alright." ShadowStriker explained to Optimus.

"I can tell you what happen to Sentinel on that day as I was apart of it." Optimus said and began to tell Shadowstriker about what happen of Aracha 7 and what happen to Elita-1. "He blames me for what happened and I blame myself for not stopping them."

"Sometimes in life there things we want to change but we can't and have to live with the pain. That was what Master Yoketron told me when he found me on the Streets in Articus which is like your Iacon. He help train me into the warrior I am today. Maybe once we find Skydancer and capture Megatron I can teach Your ninja bot a few things that Yoketron didn't teach him if that is alright with you Optimus?" ShadowStriker asked and got the reply with Optimus nodding his head up and down.

"If you want I can have my team be on the look out for Skydancer. If she is still here we will find her." Optimus said.

"Thank you and in return I will keep Sentinel off you aft. But I think he will be trying to get some information on his daughter which I doubt he get far as Starsun's family block a lot of files from getting public. All though I do wish him luck in finding anything about Skydancer as she always wanted to know about her father and I don't wish for any bot not to know their creators. All though when and if Sentinel finds Skydancer I am personally going to make sure that he doesn't act like a aft in front of her." ShadowStriker said.

Optimus had a feeling that he was going to like this femme for some reason. And part of him wished that Sentinel would find some info about his daughter as no one deserved to not know their own child.

_Next chapter Sentinel does some digging into finding the daughter that he never knew he had and Ratchet discovers Bee's secret._

This chapter was a pain to write. It took me almost three days to write this. Thank you goes to the people that gave me ideas. Please note that I will use them in some way in the future. IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. **I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone that reads review alerts and favs this story. Mrs. Bumblebee gets credit for the idea used in this chapter. _

_I HAVE STARTED A POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 5

Bumblebee sat down on the rock and sighed. She just couldn't believe that the most hated mech on Cybertron was her father. She wished that she never had left Polarius and then maybe she would have never found out about her father. But if she hadn't left Polarius she never would have met Optimus and his team and make some of the best friends she could ever have.

When you Grew up the child of a Ambassador who was part of a high ranking family you didn't find that many friends that wanted to be friends with you and not because of your rank and family. Bee really didn't have many friends her age growing up and the only ones that she could really call her friends were her mother's bodyguards who help raise her and train her in each of their skills.

Bumblebee was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that it was getting dark and she was past her check in point until she heard her comm come to life with the voice of a very made Optimus or was it Ratchet. Both mechs sounded alike when they yelled.

"BUMBLEBEE DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? WHERE THE SLAG ARE YOU? YOU MADE US ALL WORRIED." The voice yelled and Bumblebee knew right then and there that it was Optimus and he was pissed.

"Hhhey Bossbot what's up?" Bee asked hoping to defuse a bad situation which she knew wouldn't work but had to try.

"Don't what's up me. You left this afternoon and now it almost dark out. Get your aft back to base NOW." Optimus yelled out and then the comm went dead.

Bee got off the rock and transformed into her vehicle mode and headed back to base knowing that she was going to get a audio full.

Meanwhile on the Steelhaven

Sentinel was calling in favors left and right to find anything on his daughter which was not much other than that she was born of Polarius and her name was Skydancer. The info also said that she would be about Bumblebee's age and that was all Sentinel could get from the files. That last favor that he called in gave him the info that his daughter was on Cybertron in the form of a Cybertronian minibot mech. So that meant he may have come across his daughter sometime in the past 200 stellar Cycle and not even know it and she didn't even know that she had come across the father she was so looking for desperately. Sentinel heard the door open behind him and someone walk in. The Blue Prime turned around and saw that it was Outback the scout of the team and a down right pain to him.

"No luck on finding anything about Skydancer huh?" The brown femme tease. She loved to tease Sentinel but it wasn't in a mean way. Of all the Femmes that had helped raise Skydancer, Outback was the closest to the young femme and very protective of her.

"Very funny Outback." Sentinel said and got an idea. Maybe Outback could help him find information on his daughter.

Outback knew what Sentinel was going to say and stopped him in his tracks. "I'm not going to help you Sentinel if that is what you were going to ask. You caused the rift between you and Starsun. Your attitude is what cost you something very precious. Maybe if you changed the way you act we would be willing to help you find Skydancer." Outback told Sentinel as she was leaving the room.

Sentinel was shocked that Outback would say that he was the cause of losing Starsun. There was nothing wrong with the way he acted or was there. His mind drifted back to when Elita-1 was still around and he was still friends with Optimus. He had just started dating Starsun who he knew was one of the Ambassadors from Polarius. Sentinel remembered how beautiful she was. How her armor was like the earth sun and she was gentle but at the same time tough as nails. He had asked her when she was free for a day if she wanted to explore the Crystal Gardens with him and she had accepted. That had been one of the best dates he had ever been on and she had asked him out a few. Over the course of a few years they had become intimate in their relationship. He was going to ask her to bond with him. But after the incident with Elita Starsun had caught off all contact with him and the next thing he knew she had gone back to Polarius and he was unaware that she was carrying his sparkling.

Sentinel made a promise to himself that he was going to find his daughter if it was the last thing he ever did. Sentinel decided that he needed a break and decided to brave the organic world for some reason.

Optimus was not happy with his scout at all. Bumblebee had returned late from his patrol and the reason was that Bumblebee had collapsed in an alley from being weak. The red and blue Prim made Bumblebee go get checked out by Ratchet despite the minibot's proclaims that he was fine and didn't need to see Ratchet but Optimus gave Bumblebee a glare that showed he meant business. Optimus wanted to know what was wrong with his teammate who had been acting strange since Sari asked about fathers.

Bumblebee was scared to go see Ratchet as she had never really had a check up by him. She did a lot of her own self repairs and firewalls. Bee knew that if she saw a medic they would find out the She was a femme and treat her different even though she was a fighter.

"Well kid I Haven't had a chance to give you a full examine since you joined the team. It's well past time for you to get one." The red and white medic said to Bumblebee who was looking scared.

Despite everything Bee tried to do Ratchet insisted that she get on the berth of her own free will or he'd shackle her to the berth. Ratchet keep telling Bee that it would be alright and there was nothing to be afraid of as the medic had guess was the first time the youngling had a full check up. Things got so bad that when Bee tried to escape from the med bay that Ratchet had enough and used his EMP on her to somewhat sedate her.

"Kid stop Sturggling. Your getting a full check up whether you want it or not." Ratchet said as he held the semi struggling Bumblebee in his arms.

"I don't need one Ratchet I'm fine please just let me go." Bumblebee begged as she was restrained on the berth by the cuffs.

"Just Relax youngling it will be over before you know it." Ratchet said a ran a scanner over Bee's body and when it reached the groin area of the body it gave a strange beep causing Ratchet Optics to go wide. He now understood why Bee was so scared to have a full scan done on him. The scan would have reveal a secret about Bumblebee that the kid wanted to keep secret.

"So that's why you didn't want me to scan you and you never gotten a full system scan before." Ratchet said unshackling the now petrified youngling from the berth. Ratchet then put his hands on Bumblebee's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"Please Ratchet don't tell any one about this. I'm begging you." Bumblebee said with tears in her optics. She was so scared that she was shaking.

"I promise that I won't tell the others about this." The medic calmly told the scared youngling.

"Won't the others about what." Sentinel's voice echoed from the doorway.

Ratchet turned and saw Sentinel standing in the doorway waiting for an answer.

_What will ratchet do? Find out in the next chapter as Bee loses her cool in front of Sentinel._

I checked me alerts and can't believe how many I have. 19 favs and 18 alerts that makes me happy and want to write more

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. **I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone that reads review alerts and favs this story. Mrs. Bumblebee, Ayami1 and fireflight17 get credit for the idea used in this chapter. _

_I HAVE STARTED A POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 6

"Don't tell the others what?" Sentinel asked being his normal aftheaded self.

Ratchet stood in front of Bee just in case and grabbed a wrench and flew it at Sentinel who ducked barely missing getting hit by it.

"Get the slag out of my med bay you slagger before I turn you into a toaster." Ratchet yelled and threw another wrench at the big chinned prime. This time the wrench hit him in the forehead causing the blue prime to fall backwards out of the med bay. "And stay out." Ratchet yelled and shut and locked the door and sound proofed the room. He turned back to a very scared Bumblebee.

"Why don't you start from the beginning kid." The medic said as he gave Bee a small red energon cube that would calm her nerves.

Bee took the cube and sipped it. Once the cube was gone Bee began tell Ratchet everything. From her life of Polarius to her wanting to know her father to her disguising herself as a mech and joining the Elite Guard to her getting kick out and being apart of the repair team and finding her first real friends. She left out the part that Sentinel was her father. Bee begged Ratchet not to tell any one.

"I won't kid but you have to tell them sometime in the near future." Ratchet told Bee who's optics went wide at the thought of telling everyone who she was.

Ratchet sensed Bee's fear. "Bumblebee you will tell them sometime or I will. We are a team and teammates don't keep secrets form each others." Ratchet told Bee as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the optics.

Bee knew that she would have to tell her teammates but she didn't want them to asked a lot of questions about her personal life. "All right Ratchet I will tell them but give me time please." Bee said and Ratchet nodded his head. He wasn't going to push a delicate subject.

"Thanks Ratchet. I owe ya one." Bee was about to say something but loud yelling in the main room stop that. The two bots looked at each other and headed to the main room to see what was going on.

When they got to the main room they saw Sentinel and Shadowstriker going at each other. The two were unaware that they had a audience.

"Starsun didn't even give me a chance to prove myself to her." Sentinel tried to tell ShadowStriker who refuse to tell him anything about his child.

"You wanted a chance Sentinel. You couldn't even take your part of the blame for the spider planet that took a fellow Autobot lif4. Instead you place the entire blame on Optimus who took it like a mech. The Sentinel that Starsun fell in love with would have taken his part of the blame. We Polariusian value honestly or many things and when you lied you broke the trust she had in you and in her optics you forfeited the rights to know your daughter. Just drop the Subject Sentinel. None of my team is going to tell you anything. We don't even know where she is at the moment. She ran away to find you and somehow ended up Earth. That's all we know." The sea colored femme yelled before putting her hands to her mouth at what she had said. Her anger had gotten the better of her and she had told Sentinel that his daughter was missing.

"What do you mean she's went missing and is on Earth?" Sentinel yelled at the femme that he towered over..

"She ran away a few hundred stellar cycles ago to Cybertron leaving a note saying that she was going to find her father who she knew was in the Elite Guard at the time. A few months back we recived a message from Skydancer saying that she was on this planet and was fine. Well Starsun ordered us to come with you and bring her daughter back before any thing happened to her as she does have a habit of getting into some minor trouble." Shadowstriker told Sentinel. As much as she didn't want Sentinel to know about his daughter she knew that Sentinel could at least help them look for Skydancer and the youngling could see how much of a jerk her father really was.

"Of all the stupid idiotic things that she could allow why did she let Skydancer run away? You think with how much power her family had Starsun could have kept her safe. Why would Starsun allow something like that to happen? Is she really that stupid?" Sentinel yelled unaware that everyone had enter the room and heard what Sentinel had said about Starsun which made Bee so mad that her stingers were shooting sparks. "She should have been more careful with Skydancer. Maybe letting Skydancer know who I was would have been the smarter choice that way my daughter would have been safe which something her mother failed to do." Before Sentinel could say another word he found him self being electrocuted from behind. When the shocking stop he turned to see the yellow glitch glaring at him with a look of pure hate. "How Dare you attack an Elite Guard. I'll have you thrown in the Brig for the that."

"Shove it up your aft Sentinel. I don't care if you are the 2nd in command. Nobody talks about my mother like that." Several loud gasp were heard all around the room but Bee didn't notice. She was to busy chewing Sentinel out for talking about her mother like that. "My mother kept me safe so safe that I didn't really have any friends to call my own. I begged her time and time again to tell me of my father. Now I see why she didn't want to tell me about you. I always thought that my father was a kind and gentle Autobot who stood up for what he believed in. I guess I was wrong no wasn't I?" Bee yelled as tears streaked down her face. "Do you know what it was like for me to see other bots my age having fun with their fathers and always wonder what it would be like to have one. Now I wish I never wanted to find out who my father was cause all he is just a conceited, self center, arrogant, save his own aft mech." Bee screamed with all her might. She didn't want Sentinel as a father if he was going to talk about her mother that way.

Sentinel stood where he was at in shock. Did the minibot just say that Starsun was his mother? If the was so that made Bumblebee his child but Bumblebee was a mech. Then he thought back to the scene in the med bay. The medic didn't want him to know something and the Blue Prime figured that the medic had figured out that Bumblebee was a femme and his daughter.

_Next chapter everyone thoughts about the fact that Bumblebee is Sentinel's daughter and Sentinel makes that first step in trying to know his daughter which turns out not so good._

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. **I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favs this story_

_This chapter will deter from what I said the chapter would be in the last chapter. I have a bas habit of changing the chapter halfway though writing it. So please bear with me_

_I HAVE STARTED A POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 7

Optimus stood where he was standing in shock. Did he just hear what he thought that he heard? Sentinel was Bumblebee's father. No wonder he didn't want to talk about his father. But Shadowstriker said that Starsun had sparked a femme not a mech. So was Bumblebee lying about who he was. No Bumblebee wasn't known for lying. So what did that make Bumblebee. Optimus was so confused and so was the rest of his team.

Prowl had frozen up at Bumblebee's outburst saying that he was the child of Sentinel. Jazz almost passed out and landed on his aft in the process. Bulkhead's jaw hit the ground with a thud. Jetfire and Jetstorm were dumbfounded as to what was going on. Everyone had Questions about what was going on but they would have to wait as Bumblebee was still yelling her lungs out at Sentinel. Who knew that Bumblebee could yell that loud.

"It makes me sick to know that you of all mechs are my father." Bumblebee yelled and continued to rant and rave at Sentinel who couldn't get a word in. Bumblebee called Sentinel everything under the sun. What she called him made a lot of the others gasp as well as the Polariusian strike force.

The yelling continued for over an half an hour until one of the Polariusian femmes a red one walked over to Bumblebee and smacked her across the face. "That's enough Youngling. I know your upset but you don't need to downgrade Sentinel like that. The way your acting is the same way Sentinel acts. Now CALM DOWN!" The red Femme told Bumblebee who just glared at her.

"Don't you ever say that I'm acting like that Glitch. I'm nothing like him. All I did was tell him the truth of what I thought of him. He Didn't have the right to talk about my mother like that. She had nothing to do with my running away and now I wished I never ran away to find my father." Bumblebee said turning her back to Sentinel. She did want to see her so called father.

"Why don't you and I go for a drive and talk and cool down before you say something that you may regret." The red femme said to Bee and wrapped a arm around her shoulders and headed to the entrance of the factory.

Once everyone was sure Bee and the femme were out of ear shot all hell broke lose.

"What the hell was that?"

"Bumblebee's is related to Sentinel."

"How is that possible?"

"Bumblebee is a femme."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ratchet yelled causing everyone to go quiet and look at the grumpy medic. "Now that you are Quiet I'll tell you what Bumblebee told me. And keep your mouths shut until I'm finished." Optimus and Sentinel along with the others nodded their heads up and down. They knew not to mess with the medic when he was talking.

"I'll tell you what the kid told me as I know you want to know. Bumblebee was born on Polarius and grew up there. She wanted to know about her father so much that she changed her body frame into a mechs and ran away to Cybertron. Once she was on Cybertron she joined the Elite Guard thinking she could get in and find information on her father but we know how that turned out don't we Sentinel." Ratchet said shooting a look at Sentinel when said the last part. "She told me that because of her families wealth and power she never really made any friends that were true friends. They wanted to be friends with Bumblebee for social status. She was teased a lot by her peers because she didn't have a father. From what Bumblebee told me was that every time she would ask about her father Starsun would change the subject. Her mother just didn't want her daughter to know her father but in my option Starsun should have at least told Bumblebee as little about Sentinel that way she wouldn't have run away. But she told me that she was glad she ran away as she finally met some bots that wanted to be her friends because who she was not because of her family. As for her being a femme I found out today that she was a femme and I told her that she would have to tell you guys sometime or I would tell you for her. I think she was going to wait for a few more days but her little outburst stop that. I can't speak for her but I could tell that she is scared that you won't be her friends anymore because she lied to us." Ratchet Finished speaking and waited for what everyone would say.

Optimus was the first to speak and what he said was what the others were going to say as well. "It's true that she did lie to us about some things but she has been truthful in the other departments. I understand where she is coming from in the friends department as she really didn't have any growing up. The subject with Sentinel is something that we have to work on as it is news to me. The femme thing we can work on as she is a valuable member of this team and we can work with the Polariusian Government in this matter. But I'm not going to let Bumblebee go with out a fight. I don't care how powerful her family is. Bumblebee is one of us." Optimus said getting voices of agreement from his team. Bumblebee was one of them and nothing was going to change that.

They Knew that with Bumblebee being the daughter of a Ambassador that she was a high ranking noble or could even ties with the Polarius Royal family. The nobles of Polarius were known for being very protective of their children and when they went to war the family would bribe the commander to keep their children out of harm's way. Polariusian femmes were rarely allowed on the front lines but they were allowed to join the military. Femmes were mostly used as peacekeepers and liaisons and Ambassadors. The Autobots had no doubt that Once her family found out that Bumblebee was on the front lines against Megatron they would try and convince her to leave Earth and return home. They had to hope that Bumblebee was not going to listen to them as they didn't want to lose their friend.

_Next chapter Sentinel finds out more about his daughter and tries to get her to talk him._

This chapter was a hard to write as I just didn't have the mojo for it. I have hit a snag and PLEASE give me your ideas they would be wonderful

**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favs this story. Ayami1 gets credit for an idea used in this chapter._

_I HAVE STARTED A POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 8

It was getting late and Bumblebee and the red femme who name was Rouge still hadn't return and everyone was getting worried. None more so than Sentinel who was pacing back and force in the med bay.

Sentinel just couldn't believe that he had a daughter and she was right in front of him the entire time and she hated him with a passion.

"How am I supposed to know my daughter if she won't even let me talk to her." Sentinel asked. He was talking to a white femme by the name of ClearStar who was the medic of the team and the one that would talk to Sentinel about his daughter.

"I'm not the one who insulted her mother now am I Sentinel?" The femme medic said as she put some of her tools away in the med bay so that she could help Ratchet.

Sentinel didn't say anything about that. ClearStar was right in the fact that he had insulted his former lover about the way she had raised Bumblebee who he found out could have beaten him within an inch of his life at Boot Camp. Bumblebee only wanted to get in to the Guard to find her father not get a high ranking position. She planed to skim by and get in do some research and get out. It also turned out that when she sent Wasp to the stockades it was really just a cover to keep Shockwave from finding out that Bumblebee was on to him. Wasp it turned out was a close friend of Bumblebee's when she was younger and when Wasp's family would visit Polarius every few years. The Green minibot was really the only friend that Bumblebee had growing up and agreed to play along and be mean to Bumblebee during Boot camp so that Shockwave wouldn't get tip off. Wasp was really sane. He just acted like he was insane and did a good job at it.

"Look Sentinel there were times when Skydancer would beg her mother to tell her about you but she just couldn't. I think that Starsun was scared of losing her to you and that she would act just like you. That is something a Polariusian Noble can not act like. We are leaders of our people and their for have to set an example in society." ClearStar said turning to Sentinel. She didn't know what it was like for him knowing that he didn't get to see his child grow up and now that he found her she wanted nothing to do with him. "It going to take time Sentinel as you both have some things that you need to work on. The one thing I can say is don't push it and stop acting like a jerk. That was the reason Starsun left you. Try being nice to Optimus and everyone else for once and not just when Skydancer is around. If you change your attitude she just may talk to you."

Sentinel just glared at the white femme. He wasn't used to having other bots tell him what to do. But if he wanted to get to know his daughter he would have to change the way he acted. The sound of engines revving signaled that Bumblebee and Rouge were back. As much as Sentinel wanted to ask where Bumblebee had been he knew that he didn't have the right to.

"Where have you been?" Optimus angrily asked. He was concerned for Bumblebee as he didn't know much about the Polariusians that came with the Elite Guard. They could be Decepticon spies for all he knew.

"I needed to clear my processor. Rouge came with me to make sure that nothing was going to happen to me. Not that I needed a babysitter." Bumblebee said looking at the red colored femme.

"You think that I'm going to let you go off on your own when your angry youngling you have another thing coming. You have a habit of getting into trouble when your mad." Rouge said giving Bumblebee a smile.

"I was not that bad Rouge." Bee said with a small growl.

"Not that bad huh? Who was the one that set fire to the west wing with her stingers when she had temper tantrum?" Outback asked coming into the room with a cube of energon in her hands.

"I was three and just learned out to use my stingers and nobody would listen to me." Bee responded.

"Sure youngling what ever you say." Outback said smiling.

"Oh sure pick on me like you always do." Bee said smiling. She really had missed the WindStrikers. They had befriended and trained her in each of their own respective skills. They didn't see her as a noble but as a regular bots.

Bunblebee was about to say something when she saw who was coming out of the med bay. It was Sentinel and he looked like he had something to say but she wasn't going to hear or believe anything that came out of his mouth. Just as Sentinel was about to say something to her she turned her back and headed to her room. She was almost out of the room when she felt some one grab her wrist and spun her around so that she was facing Sentinel. ShadowStriker was the one that had grabbed her.

"Listen hear Skydancer you can at least let him say what he wants to say to you. You owe him that much at least." The Femme commander said giving Bumblebee a look of disappointment.

"I don't owe him a fragging thing. Not after what he said about my mother. He can go to the Pits for all I care and stay there." Bumblebee replied.

**SMACK!**

Bumblebee raised her hand to the side of her face where ShadowStriker had smacked her. Never in her life had any of the WindStrikers ever hit her. Sure her mother had spanked her a few times but this was something new.

"I don't care how much you hate your father you don't ever say that to him or anybody. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" ShadowStriker semi yelled out. She knew that it was going to be a fight to get Skydancer to talk to her father in a respectful tone.

"I'll treat him the way I want to treat him. If that means treating him like garbage than I will as he had no problem treating me like that." Bumblebee yelled.

"That's it." ShadowStriker yelled and grabbed Bumblebee and dragged her over to the stone couch sat down and pulled Bumblebee over her knee and proceeded to spank her a few time. Not very hard but hard enough that the yellow minibot got the point. Once ShadowStriker was done she let Bumblebee stand on her feet.

Bumblebee was steaming mad. She hadn't been spanked since she was very young. She was being treated like a sparkling. "What the Slag was that all about?" Bumblebee yelled.

"If your going to act like a sparkling than I'm going to treat you like a sparkling." ShadowStriker told the femme in front of her.

Bumblebee just glared at the green femme for a moment and turned and headed to her room trying to keep the tears from coming from her optics. It hurt her that her friend had spanked her when she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Once Bee was out of the room Sentinel glared at Shadowstriker who glared back at him. How dare the femme spank his daughter.

"I do not want her acting like you and I don't care if it's Megatron himself she doesn't say things like that. Just what has she been doing since she ran away?" Shadowstriker explained.

"Two words Bosslady Enjoying life. On Cybertron she not a noble where on Polarius you

have to act a certain way and talk a certain way. Here she can be what ever she wants to be. Even if means being a annoy little brat." A blue femme that was as tall as Bulkhead said. "Growing up she was told how to act and what to say in public."

"Your right about that Azura. But that doesn't excuse her behavior to Sentinel. I have a funny feeling with Sentinel trying to get Danse to talk to him and her not wanting to we going to be in need of some pain reliever. I hope you have plenty of that on hand." ShadowStiker said holding her head as if she had a headache coming on.

_Next Chapter Sentinel see just how Strong Bumblebee is when the D-cons attack._

_**I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!**_

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. **I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to everyone that read, reviews and alerts and favorite this story. MissCHSparkles get credit for ideas in this chapter_

Chapter 9

Ever since getting spanked in front of her friends Bumblebee refused to even look at ShadowStirker. She still refused to have any thing to do with Sentinel despite him trying to get her to talk to him. When ever Sentinel came into the room or was in the room she would walk out or ignore the Elite Prime.

"You know I'm starting to miss when Bumblebee would be her normal annoying self." Bulkhead said to his teammates who nodded their heads in agreement.

Everyone was missing the sweet little Bumblebee that they all loved. She had become very standoffish and a little mean ever since finding out that she was the daughter of Sentinel.

"There has to be something that we can do get Bumblebee to just talk to Sentinel. But that like as the organics say soap and water don't mix and those two just don't mix." Ratchet said as he remembered a few days ago when Sentinel had tried to talk to Bumblebee and the minibot flat out told him that she wanted nothing to do with him and as far as she was concerned he wasn't her father.

"Bee was a little bit mean to Sentinel when all he wanted to do was to talk." Prowl joined in.

"I just taking a guess on the reason but Sentinel was never known for being nice to Bumblebee during Boot Camp and she developed a slight dislike to Sentinel and I think that dislike turn into hate when she found out that Sentinel was her father." Bulkhead told the team. He had heard his best friend say that she hated Sentinel with a passion and the SWAT vehicle was shocked as Bee was not known for hating anything.

"As much as I want Sentinel and Bee to get along I don't think that I can really help them. Sentinel and I don't get along that good and I tried to talk to Bumblebee about giving Sentinel a chance and she just told me to mind my own business." Optimus said to his team.

"Even my team can't get Skydancer to talk to her father. I don't know what happened at the Boot camp but from what I can tell it wasn't very good." ShadowStriker said from her place on the couch. Skydancer wanted nothing to do with since she spanked her. But the sea colored femme had no choice as the youngling was acting like a sparkling and Sparklings got spanked. "As much as I don't like the big idiot I really don't like seeing anyone not know their own child. But Sentinel brought it on himself that he didn't get to know about Skydancer. Sentinel is trying but Skydancer is just to much like her father. And that is scary in it own way."

"Ha ha very funny Shadow very funny." Sentinel voice could be heard in the hallway and soon Sentinel appeared in the door way. He looked like he hadn't gotten much recharge in the past few days and it was probably true. Sentinel had been trying to get his daughter to talk to him and the results were not the best.

"No matter what I try she just won't have anything to do with me." Sentinel said and walked over to the couch and sat down with a thud with his face in his hands and let out a sigh.

"Well I can't say that I blame her Sentinel. After all you are known to be one of the not so nicest mechs there is and you do treat others like they are beneath you including her when she was in boot camp." ShadowStriker said to Sentinel who gave the blue-green femme a look but knew that she was right. He wasn't very nice not even to his former friend and he had insulted his own child with out even realizing it.

"All I can say is give Skydancer some time and she may come around and talk to you. Also I think that you should change the way you act towards your fellow autobots. If you can show her that you are willing to change she will talk to you." Shadowstriker told Sentinel.

"Maybe your right. You did say it was my attitude that cost me the chance to get to actually know my daughter." Sentinel replied shooting the sea colored femme a look. It wasn't that he didn't trust what she said. It was the point that she and her team not to mention that his former lover had kept something from him that he would have treasured for the rest of his life.

The sound of the alarms brought Sentinel out of his thoughts. He saw Optimus raced to the computer to find out what was the Problem.

"Looks like we got a couple of Decepticons making trouble downtown. Autobots Transform and Roll out." Optimus yelled not giving Sentinel any time to make a remark that he wasn't in charge. The Autobots transformed and headed down to the area where the Decepticons were located.

Bumblebee was already there as she was out scouting and came across the Cons by pure accident and waited for the rest of her team. She knew that there was no way she could take on Megatron, Lugnut or Blitzwing all at the same time. So she hid behind a building and waited.

For what seemed like hours Bumblebee waited. She was used to waiting due to being part of one the highest ranking families on Polaruis and force to attend all those boring meetings with the other noble families. It was when she heard the sounds of sirens that she came out of her hiding place and started to blast Blitzwing in the back.

The Triple changer turned when he felt some electrical blast him in the back to see the yellow minibot firing upon him. He blasted back only for the minibot to do a flip and avoid the missile.

Optimus and the others had arrived to see Bumblebee already taking on Blitzwing. Optimus order Ratchet to give Bumblebee a hand in fighting the insane triple changer while he ordered Bulkhead and the Jettwins to fight Lugnut while he, Sentinel, Jazz and Prowl took on Megatron. Of course Sentinel was about to say that he was the higher ranking solider but stopped when he remembered ShadowStriker's words about changing the way he acted.

Sentinel was about to charge when he heard something that he never thought that he would ever hear. It was the sound of his daughter screaming in pain. He turned to where he heard the scream originate from to see Bumblebee pinned up against the wall by her neck by Blitzwing. The Triple changer had pulled out a sword and had stabbed Bumblebee in the stomach causing the youngling to scream her vocals out. Ratchet was out cold on the ground just a few feet away.

Blitzwing let out a evil laugh at the sight of the youngling that had caused him so much trouble scream in pain. He pulled the sword out and stabbed the Autobot again this time in the shoulder causing him to scream again. The triple changer was having so much fun torturing his captive that he didn't see Sentinel run up behind him.

Sentinel was positioned just right behind Blitzwing and knew that he had to time his move just right or the Decepticon would end up killing his daughter. When insane mech

raised his sword to stab his daughter again that was when he made his move and grabbed the sword before it could come in contact with Bumblebee again. Sentinel latched on to Blitzwing and somehow slammed him to the ground knocking him out. He than raced to check to see if Bumblebee was alright which he knew that she wasn't as he could see all the energon leaking from the wounds in her body. The Elite Prime gently cradled his daughter in his arms trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Megatron could see that the fight was lost and decided that a retreat would be a better idea. He ordered Lugnut to get Blitzwing and retreat.

Once the Decepticons retreated Optimus looked around to find Ratchet coming online after being hit with a missile. The Red and Blue Prime let out a gasp when he saw Sentinel holding a badly injured Bumblebee in his arms. Ratchet as soon as he was stable ran over to Sentinel and quickly scanned Bumblebee finding that if they didn't get her back to the base soon she would offline from losing to much energon.

The medic transformed into his alt mode and told Sentinel to load Bumblebee in his hold. Once Ratchet was sure that the youngling was secured he took off at full speed to the base.

Sentinel stood in place as he watch the old war medic take off with his daughter. He was cover in her energon from head to toe. He wasn't going to lose his daughter not after just finding her.

"Come on Sentinel. Ratchet knows what he's doing. Bee will be alright." Optimus told his former friend and put a hand on his shoulder in a silent way of comforting Sentinel. "Let's head back to the base." Optimus said and order everyone to transform.

_Next chapter Bee wakes up and Optimus has a talk with her about What Sentinel did for her._

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Even with the ideas I still had writer's block. IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. **I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to everyone that reads review alerts and favs this story. MissCHSparkles and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for idea used in this chapter_

_I HAVE STARTED A NEW POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 10

It had been two days since the Decepticons had attacked and Bumblebee was seriously injured. Ratchet never knew that his old engines could go as fast as he did. All he knew was that he had to get Bumblebee back to the base as soon as possible. Ratchet flew though the streets with his siren blaring making the other cars get out of the way. Once the medic got to the base he took Bumblebee right away to his med bay and hooked her up to a device that would monitor her spark which he could feel fading in out. Blitzwing had done some serious damage and almost stabbed Bumblebee in the spark.

"Hang on Kid just hang on." Ratchet said his voice quivering as he got to work on Bee.

When the rest of the Autobots made it back to base Optimus and Bulkhead had to restrain Sentinel from rushing into the medbay. Optimus knew that Sentinel was just concerned for his daughter but rushing in would not help.

"As a member of the Elite Guard I am ordering you to release me right now." Sentinel yelled trying to free himself from the strong grip that the others had on him.

"Sentinel you need to calm down! I know that you're worried about Bumblebee but rushing in to Ratchet's med bay is not going to help him. Remember that Ratchet may be old but he is a Great War vet and has seen every type of injury there is. If anyone can repair Bumblebee it's Ratchet." Optimus told his old friend hoping to get him to calm down. Optimus didn't show it but he was worried about Bumblebee. He hadn't seen the damage that had been done but if the energon the covered Sentinel was any indication he knew that it was bad.

Prowl came up behind the struggling Sentinel and pinched a cable on Sentinel's neck causing the blue Prime to go offline. Optimus dragged the big chinned Prime over to the wall and leaned him against the wall. He and Bulkhead then looked at the black and gold ninja who just gave them a very unlike him shrug.

"Old Cyberninja technique. Master Yoketron used it on a few of his student that went a little haywire and taught it to me just before I went on my quest. It a great way to disable your opponent with out causing them to much harm." The Ninja said as he sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. He had seen Bumblebee close up and almost purged at the sight of the youngest teammate. So many wounds and so much energon. Not even Master Yoketron was hurt that bad when he went offline. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. The ninja looked up and saw Optimus looking down at him.

"Bumblebee's going to be alright. She tougher than we give her credit for." The red and blue semi told the cycle former.

"I know. It just that there was so much energon that I was afraid that we're gonna lose her Optimus." The cycleformer said.

Hours passed and no one heard anything from the med bay which was mixed blessing. Suddenly the door to the med bay opened up and a very tired Ratchet came out. He held his hand up to stop the oncoming hoard of Autobots.

"First Bumblebee is going to be alright and second she's resting so I want you to be quiet so that she can get some sleep." The medic said his voice showing how tired he was. "When Sentinel wakes up tell him the Bumblebee is alright and that he can see her tomorrow." Ratchet then headed to the wash racks to wash the energon off his body.

Optimus walked into the med bay to see Bumblebee offline and covered with a thermal tarp. He thought that she looked so much smaller than she normally did. Optimus left the med bay so that he wouldn't disturb Bumblebee and once the door shut he saw that Sentinel was starting to wake up.

"Who hit me? I'll have them busted down to a waste disposal unit." Sentinel growled out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Optimus let out a sigh and walked over to his old friend and offered a hand which Sentinel took it.

"We had to knock you out. You were going to rush Ratchet's med bay and that is not a good thing when he is working on someone." Optimus told Sentinel who just glared at him and then turned his gaze to the med bay. Optimus knew right away what Sentinel was thinking. "Ratchet said that she is going to be alright and that you can see her tomorrow. But right now she needs her recharge.

Sentinel looked at Optimus and after soon time he realize that Optimus was right. Sentinel gave Optimus a nodded and headed towards one of the rooms that have been reserved for guests. It would be the first time that Sentinel had ever slept in the base but he wanted to be close to his daughter in case something happened. She grew up with out him and he didn't want to lose her without her ever knowing him. Granted that he had some things to work on but he would talk to her later. Right now he needed some recharge.

The next morning

Bumblebee onlined her Optics to find that she was in the med bay. She tried to get up only to find that she was strapped down to the berth. She only guessed that her injuries were so bad Ratchet didn't want her to move around much. The only thing that she could move was her head and when she turned her head to the left to find her worst nightmare. Sentinel was leaning back in a chair and snoring quite loudly that it made Bumblebee's audio receptors hurt. She saw Sentinel Optics start to online. If there was one thing that she didn't want to do was it was have a conversation with Sentinel. So she offlined her Optics so that it looked like She was still offline.

Sentinel woke up to find that Bumblebee was still in recharge. The old war medic said that she would probably recharge for the rest of the day. The Blue Prime walked up to his daughter and gently laid a hand on the side of her helm and offlined his optics.

"So many things I want to talk to you about. But would you even listen to me? I loved your mother with my entire spark. At first she thought that I only like her because of her status and rank and she ignored me. But over time I showed her that I liked her because of her personally and her kindness and how she could handle some of the older ambassadors with out any trouble. I was going to ask her to bond with me after I got back from Archa Seven but that didn't happen and I'm sure that every one told you the reason why your mother left and didn't tell me about you." Sentinel said and onlined his optics only to find him self looking into a pair of very angry blue optics.

_Next chapter Bumblebee and Sentinel have it out and it takes Optimus and Ratchet calm them down._

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to everyone that reads review alerts and favs this story. MissCHSparkles and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for idea used in this chapter_

_I HAVE STARTED A NEW POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 11

Sentinel just stood where he was at looking at the intense anger radiating from his daughter. He knew that she really didn't like him after what he had done to her when she was in boot camp.

"You expect me to believe that you cared about my mother? You only care about yourself." Bumblebee growled out and turned her head away from Sentinel. She didn't want to look at him one bit.

"Can you at least hear me out before you make assumptions please?" Sentinel asked trying to get Bumblebee to look at him but was failing.

"Why should I? All you probably would do was bad mouth my mother about anything you could think of." The yellow minibot snarled but something made her turn the only part of her body that she could back to Sentinel.

"Your mother never should have kept you from me. Even if she didn't want you to have anything to do with me I still had the right to know that you existed. I help create you and there fore had the right to be apart of your life." Sentinel told his daughter who just stared at him.

"Had the right? What could you have done to make my life any better. I would have turned into a mini you. Just thinking about that makes me sick. All my life I was tease by others for not having a father. My family could only protect me so much. I had always dreamt of what my father was like. I made a image in my processor of what my father would be like based on the few stories I heard from Mom. I had pictured my father as being strong, brave and someone who would always look out for everyone. Only now do I realize that the stories were about my father before I was born. Now I wished I never ran away that way I could have a strong picture of my father that I would have never known instead of a sniveling arrogant self center pathetic excuse for of a mech that only liked my mother because she was an ambassador and from a high ranking family. " Bumblebee said glaring at Sentinel. She just didn't want to admit that she was the daughter of one of the most hated mechs on Cybertron.

"Now you listen here youngling. I loved your mother with my entire spark. When I met her I didn't even know that she was the Ambassador from Polarius. I met her when I was still in the academy and I thought that she was one of the aides to the Ambassadors. She looked like she was lost and I decided to help her and my helping her find her way around. Over time I grew to have feelings for her and then one day she told me that she was the really the Ambassador from Polarius. She had the nerve to say that if I didn't want anything to do with her anymore she would understand. She felt that since she had lied to me that I would be mad and break off the relationship but I wasn't. She told me that she wanted to be treated like a normal bot. She was afraid that if she had told me who she really was I wouldn't treat her like I was treating her. I told her that her rank didn't matter as I liked her for her. I won't go into the details of the relationship that you don't need to know but I love your mother and I still do. I just don't know what I did that made her leave." Sentinel told his daughter hoping to try and get her to talk to him.

"How do I know that's the truth and your not trying to get me to trust you. After all you would do anything to get what you want." Bumblebee said still not believing anything that was coming out of the Elite Guard's mouth. Sentinel was known for lying just to get what he wanted. Well that's what Optimus had told her and he had known Sentinel long enough to know that was the truth. From what she had seen she was starting to believe it.

Sentinel let out a groan. There was just no way to get Bumblebee to listen too him or trust him. Just what was she told about him? ShadowStriker told him that his attitude was one of the reason Starsun left.

"Look you can try all you want Sentinel I'm not going to listen to a word you say. Nothing you can say will change my mind. Now can you please get out before I call Ratchet." The young minibot said and offlined her Optics and went back into recharge not giving Sentinel a chance to say anything.

Sentinel let out a sigh and place a hand on his daughter's helm for a minute and then removed it and left the med bay. When he opened the door to the med bay she saw that the Jettwins and Jazz were right by the door listen to everything that he had said. He would have yelled but he didn't want to wake his daughter up or face the wrath of an Great War medic who he wouldn't admit that he was scared of. Instead Sentinel just glared at the three who had sheepish looks in their optics.

"If you say anything about what you just heard I swear that you'll be cleaning the Steelhaven for the rest of your lives. Do I make myself clear?" Sentinel said in a low threatening voice so low that it scared even Jazz.

The twins and the cyber ninja nodded their heads up and down very fast. Sentinel may talk big but sometimes he made good on his threats. And no one wanted to be on the receiving end of them.

Sentinel walked passed the trio and headed to the living room to talk to Shadowstriker and Optimus to find out just what he could do to get Bumblebee to talk to him at least. If she never admitted that he was her father he would be find with that but he at least wanted her to talk to him. He deserved that much any way.

_Next chapter Optimus lets Sentinel have in on why Bumblebee wants nothing to do with him. _

**I need some ideas on what Optimus would say to Sentinel on to why Bumblebee wouldn't want to talk to him. I you can give me ideas please put them in a form of dialoged as that helps me. Thank you**

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE O


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone that reads review alerts and favs this story. MissCHSparkles and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for idea used in this chapter

_I HAVE STARTED A NEW POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 12

Sentinel just couldn't understand why his daughter wouldn't talk to him. Was she still mad at him for the way he treated her during boot camp? The Elite Guard walked into the living to see Optimus and ShadowStriker. Sentinel thought that Optimus may have had something to do with the way Bumblebee was treating him. He let out a growl and walked right up to the red and blue Prime and punched him in the face.

Optimus reeled back from getting punched and looked at his former friend. What on earth had possessed Sentinel to hit him. Not once since their friendship had ended had Sentinel ever hit him.

"What the slag do you think your doing?" Optimus yelled rubbing his chin where he had been hit.

"What the slag did you say to my daughter to make her hate me Optimus?" Sentinel yelled. You could see the steam coming from Sentinel's audio receptors.

"I haven't done anything to make Bumblebee hate you. You've done that all by yourself with the way you act." Optimus yelled back.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I act." The Blue Prime replied glaring.

ShadowStriker decide that before the two Primes killed each other she would step in. she step right in the way of the two fighting Primes and grabbed each of them by the helm and smashed them together. Both Optimus and Sentinel grabbed their helms in pain letting out a whine.

"Both of you stop acting like a bunch of sparklings before I take you over my knee and spank you both and you know I will." ShadowStriker yelled causing both of the Primes to look at her like a deer in the head lights. It took a few moments for both Sentinel and Optimus to calm down or more like force to calm down thanks to a glare from ShadowStriker.

"Now that we are acting like proper mechs why don't we discuss the problem calmly and peacefully." ShadowStriker said as the two Primes sat down on opposite sides of the room sending glares at each other.

"Let's start with the Problem which is if I right on the name is Bumblebee not wanting to talk to Sentinel nor will she admit that she is Sentinel's daughter. Now Sentinel why do you think that Optimus is some how responsible for the way Bumblebee is treating you?" The sea colored Femme commander said looking at Sentinel. She had been in this type of situation where one party blamed another and it was neither parties fault. Most of the time it was a misunderstanding but the Femme commander had her doubts that there was more to this than an misunderstanding. She and her team had been the ones to help raise Skydancer when she was a sparkling. She also had met Sentinel a few times before had change and could see why Starsun wanted to keep their daughter away from him. But maybe a hard lesson would help the Elite Prime understand the way he was acting.

"Optimus did something to me daughter for her not to want to talk to me. He turned her against me." The Snow plow growled out towards the fire truck who just looked at him.

"I did nothing of the sort. I didn't even know that Bumblebee was your daughter until a week ago. How could I turn her against her when she barely talks to me at the moment." The fire truck shot back. Most of the time he wouldn't stand up for himself but today he was going to.

"Your lying. Everyone knows that you would do anything to get back at me but this is a low for even you. How could you turn her against me?" Sentinel continued to yelled about how Optimus had gotten his daughter to turn against him.

"Sentinel the reason Bumblebee wants nothing to do with you Sentinel and most likely the reason Starsun left is your attitude. When StarSun met you, you would do anything for a friend and you were a lot nicer and not so arrogant. Before the Spider Planet you care about everyone not because of their rank but because it was who you were. You treated everyone with respect and were decent to them. My guess is that Starsun fell in love with because of those qualities." Optimus told Sentinel how much he had changed from being friends in their early yeats.

"That's not true. I've never changed." Sentinel said not wanting to belive anything that came out of Optimus's mouth.

Optimus didn't stop talking. It was time Sentinel learned a hard lesson. "One of the things Starsun told me from a few of out meetings was that she valued loyalty over many things. She admired the loyalty that we had for each other. The old Sentinel would have never pinned the blame on his friend but would have taken his part of the blame for what happened on the Spider Planet." Optimus told Sentinel. The words were true. Before they lost Elita Sentinel was kind and caring and would have taken his share of the blame. The Fire truck had a feeling that Starsun knew what had happened as she was also a great hacker. There was no doubt that Starsun on she was on Polarius that she had hacked into the main computer and found out what really had happened with the meeting with Ultra Magnus.

Sentinel had the decency to lower his optics at what was being said. But the Snow plow had a feeling that there was more to come. And their was.

"Sentinel I'm not doubting that you love Starsun and would have taken care of Bumblebee but Bee would have turned out just like you and as said before Starsun's family would have taken her away from you and then you really would have never been allowed to see your daughter." Optimus pointed out still having more to say.

"Sentinel I don't think that Bumblebee hates you because of what you did to her in boot camp but because of the way you treat others. Remember that her mother is a Polariusian who are raised to respect anybot no matter what their position is in society. You treat any bot that doesn't met your expectations like they were a drone. That was not how you used to act. Bumblebee can't understand how anyone could treat another mech or femme like that when she was raised to respect everyone" The Red and Blue Prime finished giving his old friend a look of what could be called sympathy.

Sentinel just sat there on the couch not saying a thing. He was thinking about what Optimus had just said and that scary thing was that there was no malice in his voice when he had said what Sentinel could only guess something that he wanted to say for a long time. Was the way he acted really the reason that Starsun had left and his daughter wanted nothing to do with him? Sentinel had to know was he really the cause.

"Optimus I know that I have no right to ask you to do this but could you talk to Bumblebee for me?" Sentinel asked the other Prime who nodded his head in response.

ShadowStriker gave a silent message to Optimus with a look and the young Prime got from his seat and headed out of the room. The Polariusian commander needed some time alone with Sentinel. She knew that if Sentinel wanted any sort of relationship with his daughter he would have to change his attitude big time.

_Next chapter Optimus has a talk with Bumblebee and Sentinel has a talk with Starsun._

I need some ideas on what Optimus would say to Bumblebee and what would Sentinel say to Starsun. Any ideas are welcomed. If you can give me ideas please put them in a form of dialoged as that helps me. Thank you

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE O


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to everyone that reads review alerts and favs this story. MissCHSparkles and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for idea used in this chapter_

_I HAVE STARTED A NEW POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 13

A day had passed since The Decepticons had attacked and Bunblebee was injured. The yellow minibot was out of danger but Ratchet wanted to keep her in the med bay for another few days just to make sure that her injuries would heal. Because Bumblebee tried to leave the med bay Ratchet had to restrain her with the restraints. To say that Bumblebee wasn't happy was the understatement of the year. But it was the perfect time for Optimus to talk to her about Sentinel.

The young Prime hoped that his plan would work. It was killing Sentinel that his child wanted nothing to do with him. Sure Sentinel had turned into a jerk after they had lost Elita but not even he deserved not to know his daughter. Starsun may have had her reasons for keeping Bumblebee away from her father but she should have at least told Sentinel that she was carrying and maybe Sentinel would have change his attitude. That was all in the past for now.

Optimus walked into the med bay to find Bumblebee out of recharge and trying to get free from the restraints. Even when injured Bumblebee still fought.

"Don't bother trying to get free Youngling. Ratchet made sure that those restraints could hold Megatron." Optimus told the minibot who gave him a glare that could melt steel. "I need to talk to you about Sentinel and this is the perfect time to do that as you can't run off."

"I already know about that glitchhead. What more could you possibly tell me about him?" Bumblebee told Optimus and turned her head away from her leader. There was nothing that she wanted to know about Sentinel.

Optimus let out a sigh and gently grabbed Bumblebee's chin and forced her to look at him. "You will listen to what I have to say and before you say anything it's not a suggestion but an order. If you don't listen to me I'll make sure that Ratchet declares that you are unable to leave the base for a month. Do I make my self Clear?" Optimus semi growled out. He was going to get Bumblebee to listen to him even if it meant that he would have to threaten her.

Bumblebee's Optics went wide at the threat that Optimus had made. He was always such a gentle leader but this time he wasn't. Her logic computers told her that she better listen to what her leader said. It wasn't like it mattered what Optimus said she wasn't going to have anything to do with her so-called father.

"Just hear me out and then I'll leave." Optimus told his young team member. "Sentinel wasn't always a jerk. He was actually just like me when we were younger but a bit cocky and slightly full of himself but he was trust worthy. He was the type the all the femmes wanted to date but he turned them all down. He wanted to find someone that liked him for him not because he was in the academy." Optimus told Bumblebee. It was true that Sentinel was different in the academy.

"Sentinel met you mother when she was in his second year at the academy. At the time he didn't know that she was the Ambassador for Polarius. She had somehow gotten lost and had asked Sentinel to help her find her way out of the sector. At first Sentinel thought that she was just some femme that was trying to get him to date her but Sentinel decided to help her out any way as she was a gentle bot and would never leave a femme alone on the streets. A few days later after Sentinel escorted your mother home he got a call from your mother asking if Sentinel could show her around the city as she was new to Cybertron. Sentinel couldn't resist when your mother did her puppy dog voice. Sentinel took her around the city and after a while he asked her out on a date. They had a couple of dates and me and our friend Elita met Starsun a few times. She was a nice femme and very caring. Sentinel somehow found out about Starsun being from Polarius and It was only then did Starsun tell Sentinel just who she was and that she had lied so that she could be treated like a normal femme. Naturally Sentinel was angry and didn't even speak to your mother for weeks. But something changed one day when Starsun came to our dorms and asked to speak to Sentinel. I can still remember when Sentinel came to the door to talk to your mother. He wanted nothing to do with her and was going to tell her to leave him alone. Imagine mine and Elita's shock when Starsun who was about 18 inches shorter than Sentinel grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him with all her might. She told him that was a thank you for treating her like a normal femme and not like a Ambassador. Sentinel just stood in one place for a few moments and then he chased after your mother and apologized to her for being an aft." Optimus said noticing the look on Bumblebee's face as one of pure disgust when he talked about the dates and the kiss. Optimus let out a mental laugh. Bumblebee was still so young and not ready for a relationship and of course romantic incidents would make her sick.

"Anyway your mother and Sentinel continued to date and just before and incident that got me kicked out of the academy Sentinel was going to ask your mother to Bond with him but you know the story behind that I don't. What I'm trying to say Bumblebee is give Sentinel a chance to get to know you. He had to deal with the fact that he wasn't there while you were growing up. If you don't want anything to do with him that's fine but at least hear him out. Also get the story from your mother as there may be more to the story than meets the optic." Optimus said still looking at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee lowered her head at what Optimus had said about her mother and Sentinel. She had never knew that was how her mother had met Sentinel and that he was nice at one time. She thought back to when her mother had told her to always look at both sides of the story. Maybe she should give Sentinel a chance or at least talk to him.

_Next chapter Sentinel has a talk with Starsun and it doesn't go to well._

I need some ideas what would Sentinel say to Starsun. Any ideas are welcomed. If you can give me ideas please put them in a form of dialoged as that helps me. Thank you

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks goes to everyone that read and alerts and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou and MissCHSparkles get credit for ideas used in this chapter_.

_I HAVE STARTED A NEW POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 14

Sentinel and Shadowstriker headed to the Steelhaven to connect Starsun on Polarius. Sentinel had a few words to say to her. The major one was why she kept his daughter from him.

"Now Sentinel please reframe from being the jerk that you normally are. You know Starsun's rank in Polariusian society. I going out on a limb using on of the few transmisions that we can get on this planet. So don't screw it up." The sea colored femme said glaring at the Elite Prime.

Sentinel couldn't help but cower a little at glare he was receiving. ShadowStriker may seen like a gentle femme but that was just a cover up what she could sometimes be and that a femme that you normally wouldn't want to mess with. Sentinel knew that she was very protective of Starsun and wouldn't hesatate to offline any one that hurt her charge. He could only guess that Shadowstriker was the same with Bumblebee. He didn't pity anyone that would hurt his former lover or daughter one bit.

Once they were in the Steelhaven they headed straight to the command bridge so that they could get a transmission out. Shadowstriker pressed a few buttons on the console. The screen came to life and after a few moments a face appeared.

"This is the transfer station of Polarius. How may I direct your call?" The mech in charge of commutations asked.

Shadowstriker gave the mech the information of where Starsun was located and waited for it to connect. A cycle later the screen came back to life and the face of a orange and yellow femme came on the screen.

"Shadowstriker what a surprise. What do I owe for the unexpected call?" The Femme asked.

"Hey Starsun nothing much. I've got someone that would like to talk to you if that's alright with you." The sea green femme said keeping Sentinel from Starsun's view.

"Who would want to talk to me on that planet that your on?" Starsun asked raising an optic ridge in question.

"An old friend that you haven't seen in a long time." Shadowstriker told the femme and moved aside to show Sentinel looking like he wanted to anywhere but there.

You could see small traces of anger in Starsun's optics but that was the only part of her body that showed any hints of anger.

"Sentinel how nice to see you again." Starsun said pleasantly. She may have a problem with him but she was always nice to anybody no matter who they were.

"Hello Starsun been a long time." Sentinel replied.

"Too long if you ask me. So what are you up to?" The Polariusian asked trying to be nice.

"I made to Prime and I'm second in command of the Elite Guard." Sentinel told her.

"Good for you."

Sentinel bit his lower lip and knew that he had to tell Starsun that he still loved her and knew about their daughter.

"Hey Starsun I don't know about you but I never stopped loving you. It hurt me when you left without any word." Sentinel said looking straight into the screen.

"I hurt you by leaving! How about you hurting me when you went from a sweet gentle mech to a full fledge aft head that didn't care about anything except his ego." Starsun Screamed. "I was willing to leave my family as stay with you but you weren't the mech that I fell in love with. I was raised the you respect everyone no matter what their rank was. You refused to even acknowledge any one the you thought was beneath you." Starsun continued to yell. She had so many years of anger in her systems that she couldn't stop chewing Sentinel out. "You were the first mech that treated me like I was just your average run of the factory femme. Even when you found out about me you still didn't treat me any different. But you changed that day. I know what really happened and the mech that I loved would have taken his share of the blame. I could risk being around you." The Polariusian noble finished.

"You couldn't being around me or didn't want our child to know me?" Sentinel inquired casually. He could see the look of fear in his former lover's optics when he said that he knew about his daughter.

"What… how do you know about that?" Starsun stuttered out. How could Sentinel know about Skydancer?

"Let's just say that a certain femme commander told me during a fight we had some time ago." The blue Prime said blandly. A few seconds later Sentinel's expressions changed to one of pure anger. "How could you keep MY daughter from me? As her father I had a right to know that she existed. I helped create her. She was my responsibly. I would have taken care of her." Sentinel screamed at Starsun.

"Really would you now. If I had let you know about Skydancer she would have turned into a mini you. You probably would have shipped her off to the nearest boarding school if you had the chance. You wouldn't have taken care of her to more than you could take care of a cyber mouse." Starsun Screamed back.

"Well how about you? From what I've been told is that she begged you to tell her about me but did you tell her any thing? No you didn't. Now because of you not telling our daughter about me she ran away." Sentinel yelled back.

"You think it was easy for me to lie to my daughter. There were hundreds of times that I wanted to tell Skydancer about you but I was scared. Sacred that she would become you. I have to live with myself that my daughter ran away to find some one that I should have told her about. I don't even know where she is at. Do you know that it's every mother's worst fear not knowing where their own child is. The only clue that I have to her whereabouts is a transmission from the planet that you are on now." Starsun said as she started to cry.

Sentinel felt bad that Starsun was worried about their daugher. He knew that he had better tell her that their daughter was safe and sound on Earth.

"Hey Starsun I know where Skydancer is and she safe." Sentinel said and began Telling Starsun about Their daughter and what she was up to.

"So your telling me that you had out daughter in Boot camp and thought that she was useless and kicked her out for dropping a building on you?" Starsun said looking at Sentinel who nodded his head. "WERE YOU ON SOMETHING? THERE WAS NO WAY THAT SHE COULD KNOCK THAT BUILDING DOWN ON YOU IN THAT FRAME." Starsun yelled. "Did you even think that there may have been another factor in the works? And you wonder why I kept her a secret from you. You judge to much."

"In my defense if I hadn't kicked her out of Boot Camp we would have never found her." Sentinel said in his defense and it was true.

"I'll let you have that one but she is smarter than she acts. All I can say for getting her to like you is stop being such a jerk and think before you act. And stop harassing Optimus about the spider planet. It was just as much your fault as it was his." Starsun said softly. As much as she didn't want Skydancer to know about her father, it wouldn't stop Sentinel from know about his daughter. "Look just try and be nice and maybe she will talk to you. She does have your stubborn streak in you."

"Thanks Starsun. It was nice takking to you again. I promise that I'll keep an optic on her while I'm here on Earth." Sentinel said.

"I Trust that you will. I have to go. I will see if I can't talk to you later." Starsun said as the screen started to fade in and out until it completely went blank.

Sentinel stood where he was standing with a sad look on his face. After all these years he saw Starsun again and she was still as beautiful as the first time he saw her. Maybe once he had settled things with his daughter he would try and mend his relationship with Starsun. But for now he had to concentrate on getting his daughter to talk to him.

_Next chapter has Sentinel being nice and the others thinking that he is a Decepticon._

I need some ideas what Sentinel would do to be nice. Any ideas are welcomed. If you can give me ideas please put them in a form of dialoged as that helps me. Thank you

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to everyone that reads review alerts and favs this story. (ALEX) and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for idea used in this chapter_

_I HAVE STARTED A NEW POLL TO SEE YOU SHOULD BUMBLEBEE BE WITH. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH._

Chapter 15

Sentinel walked towards the factory that served as the base to the earthbound Autobots. He had just finished talking to his old girlfriend. What she told him was the truth. He had to change his way of thinking and how he acted. He didn't want to admit it that he was the reason that he didn't get to see his daughter grow up but deep down he knew that it was his fault.

Sentinel thought back to when he was in the tail end of the academy and had asked Optimus and Elita-1 to come with him on a unauthorized search mission for a Decepticon warship left over from the Great War. Optimus was against the whole idea but Elita was all for it.

Sentinel remembered when they had been separated once they had arrived on the planet. The spiders that inhabited the planet had taken them by surprise and he had been weakened by the spider's venom and unable to do much to help his friends out other then cover their getaway with his shield.

Sentinel did really know that whole story about what had happened between Optimus and Elita but he was furious at his former friend for leaving Elita behind. He was so hurt at the lose of his friend that he had placed all the blame on Optimus who was so guilt ridden that he didn't even try and fight the Magnus's decision of being expelled from the academy.

He never figured out how Starsun found out about the Spider incident but she did and when he returned home to their shared apartment she had packed everything up and left without even leaving a note. Sentinel even tried to contact Starsun via the embassy on Polarius but he was told that the clearance code he had was no longer valid and any further use of Polariusian contact codes would result in him being arrested and sent to the stockages.

Sentinel had done everything he could to find out where Starsun had gone to but had no luck. Something caused him to change and he started to think only of himself and no one else. Sure he made a few friends over the years but they were usually in high ranking positions with the exception of Cliffjumper who was worked for the Elite Guard at the time.

When he became a Minor and was in charge of groups of wanna be Elite Guards. Sentinel realized that he had crushed the dreams of dozens of bots that wanted to be in the Elite Guard because he thought of them as worthless piles of scrap metal. Thinking back on some of the cadets he failed Sentinel realized that some of them has the makings of Elite Guard Officers.

Sentinel vowed to make everything right even if it meant that he would have to give up his position of 2nd in command to the Magnus. He would contact Ultra Magnus and tell him the truth about what happened that day. If he got kicked out of the Elite Guard then so be it he deserved what he got. He needed to show his daughter that he wasn't the jerk that he portrayed himself to be when she first met him in boot camp.

Sentinel entered the factory with a mission. But first he had to find Optimus and talk to him. He saw the black and gold ninja bot that was apart of Optimus's team with Jazz talking about something that involved the organics. The Blue Prime walked over to the two Cyberninjas.

"Jazz do you know where Optimus is? I need to talk to him." Sentinel asked hoping one of the two knew where his fellow Prime was at.

"I think he's in with little Bee." Jazz replied not seeing the look Prowl was giving his commanding officer.

"Thanks" Sentinel said and headed towards the medbay. He didn't see the shocked looks on the ninja's faces when he said thanks.

"That was Sentinel right?" Jazz said to Prowl who was doing something very unProwl like. Prowl's jaw was hanging.

"It looked like him and sounded like him but it didn't act like him." Prowl replied after he put his jaw back in place.

"Something is going on. Let's find out what?" The black and white Cyberninja said and started walking over to the med bay to hear the conversation. Prowl followed his friend and fellow cyberninja.

Sentinel entered the med bay finding Ratchet doing a scan over Bumblebee who was in a sound recharge and doing what the organics called snoring

"Optimus I need to have word with you and it's not a request but an order and don't try to tell me were the same rank or I'll have you thrown in the brig on the Steelhaven." Sentinel yelled only to get a wrench to the middle of the helm thanks to Ratchet.

"Keep your voice down you nut for brains. Bee just fell asleep a moment ago." The old medic growled grabbing another wrench.

"Sorry but I need to talk to Optimus it involves what happened during the academy." Sentinel said once again getting werid looks from his fellow Autobots.

Optimus had a feeling what Sentinel was going to say and he really didn't want to hear it but for the sake of Bumblebee who was still healing from her injuries and didn't want to wake her with their yelling.

"We can talk in my room. It the farthest from the living room and nobody will bother us." Optimus said as he headed for the door on the opposite side of the room with Sentinel following him.

As soon as they left the med bay Ratchet pressed a button that opened the main med bay door causing a mix of white, black and gold to come tumbling down on the floor.

"You two thinking the same thing as I am involving Sentinel?" Ratchet asked the Cyberninja's as they untangled themselves from each other.

"He was actually nice when he asked a question. That is something that doesn't happen at all and I've worked with Sentinel for years and when he asks a question it involves lots of yelling." Jazz said as he got up from the ground.

"Something happened on the Steelhaven. I'm taking a guess that Starsun gave him the riot act. From the stories I heard about Starsun that femme had a temper and wasn't afraid to use it on those that fragged her off." Ratchet said. He knew that Polariusian had temper that would make a volcano erupt.

"I think that Sentinel wants to talk about something that happened in the past from what I understand." Prowl said leaning against the wall.

"I hope that it just to talk and doesn't come to blows like last time." Ratchet said remembering that Sentinel had said something degrading and Optimus lost his temper and beat the slag out of Sentinel.

"One could only hope Ratchet. One can only hope." Jazz said.

_Next chapter Sentinel and Optimus have a talk_

Any ideas are welcomed. If you can give me ideas please put them in a form of dialoged as that helps me. Thank you

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks goes to everyone that read and alerts and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou and ALEX get credit for ideas used in this chapter_.

_THE POLL TO SEE WHO Bumblebee WILL BE PAIRED WITH WILL BE CLOSING IN A FEW CHAPTERS. IF YOU CAN'T VOTE ON THE SITE PLEASE leave a message in the reviews as you don't need an account to review on my story._

Chapter 16

Sentinel and Optimus headed towards Optimus's room so that they could talk in private. Optimus had no idea what his former academy friend but he had a feeling that it involved something to do with Bumblebee. Sentinel had been acting strange since finding out that he had a daughter and finding out that his daughter was if fact Bumblebee.

Optimus reached his room and pressed a few numbers into the key pad allowing the door to open. Optimus motioned for Sentinel to enter his room and take a seat. Optimus pressed the button that closed the door.

"Now what do you want to talk about Sentinel?" Optimus asked as he sat down on one of his chairs across from Sentinel. The red and blue mech had a feeling that it had something to do with Bumblebee.

Sentinel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. What he was going to do had to be one of the most unusual things he ever done. "The first thing is that I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened on Archa Seven. I'm ashamed to say that it took me talking to Starsun to realize that what happened was my fault as well. You tried to stop us but I wouldn't listen. All I was thinking of was all the glory I would get when I returned to Cybertron with all that energon and the information from the ship. Never did I think that my ego would cause us to lose a good friend and I would lose my lover and daughter all in within a few days." Sentinel said. He held up his hand to show that he wasn't done talking. "I'm going to contact the Magnus and tell him the truth about what happened that day. You shouldn't have to face the consequences for my stupidly. I know that I will probably lose my rank as a 2nd in command to the Magnus and get booted down to a Minor even kicked out of the elite Guard but if it'll get Bumblebee to talk to me I'll do it. That day when we lost Elita I lost more that I wanted to. I lost my family and two good friends." Sentinel said still holding his hand up as he was not done talking. "Nothing I can say will ever make up for what I've done to you in the past but I am going to try and get you reenlisted back in to the Guard as you belong in in and not me." Sentinel finished and lowered his hand allowing Optimus to talk.

Optimus just sat in his chair looking at Sentinel not saying a word. This was one of the times that Optimus wanted to just beat the slag out of the Elite Guard Prime but he knew that wasn't who he was no matter how much Sentinel deserved to be beaten. He had all ready been punished enough when he lost Starsun and never being allowed to know about his daughter. "Your right on the fact that nothing can change what happened back on that planet. You had a chance to take some of the blame for what was your idea in the first place but you didn't and placed all the blame on me. I was expelled from the academy while you rose up in the ranks probably using other bots to worm your way to where you are at now. Every day I have to live with the fact that I couldn't save Elita. That she slipped right thought my grips. You know nothing of what that feels like as you placed the blame on me." Optimus sneered. This was the first time that Optimus could freely express his feelings with out Sentinel acting like a pompous jerk.

Sentinel looked down in shame. Optimus was right about him using other bots to get where he was today. As much as he wanted to tell Optimus off for disrespecting a member of the Elite Guard he couldn't. Optimus had held his tongue each and every time he down graded his former friend. But now Optimus was done holding his tongue.

"But if I hadn't been expelled from the academy I would have never met my team and the Allspark would be in the hands of the Decepticons and they probably would have enslaved us all. Sari told us an old organic saying that things happened for a reason and in this case they did." Optimus continued to talked this time his voice was a little softer. "It not going to be easy to forgive you right away. It will take time for me but if I can learn to forgive I'm sure Bumblebee can." Optimus said knowing that if he could show Bumblebee that he could forgive the mech that made his life the pits when he was younger maybe she could as well. But if Bumblebee was anything like her father which she was showing in the way she was acting around Sentinel. She was acting just like her normal self with her team and Jazz and the twins and the Polariusian Strike force.

"I hope your right Optimus, I hope your right. Never in my life have I ever wanted something like I want Bumblebee to just talk to me. Even if she never acknowledges me as her father I just want her to talk to me as a fellow Autobot. I know from the past she had with me when she was in boot camp that she really hates me but I just wish that there was something that I could do to show her that I care about her even if she doesn't me." Sentinel told Optimus who just sat in his chair after his little out burst.

Optimus was feeling a little sorry for Sentinel as no one should ever have to deal with hard truth that your own child hated you with a passion. Optimus got up and walked over to Sentinel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look I'll have Prowl talk to her as he never really had a father and he and Bee do somewhat get along. I can't promise that he will get her to talk to you but it worth a try." Optimus told his fellow Prime.

Sentinel nodded his head in a reposed letting Optimus know that he understood. All he wanted was for Bumblebee to just talk to him. He hope that the black and gold ninja bot could talk some sense into his daughter.

_Next chapter Prowl opens up about his past about his father and he and Bumblebee have a moment together._

Any ideas are welcomed. If you can give me ideas please put them in a form of dialoged as that helps me. Thank you but ideas are welcomed in any form.

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks goes to everyone that read and alerts and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou, ALEX and _Stardust-uhh the twins did it _get credit for ideas used in this chapter_.

_THE POLL TO SEE WHO Bumblebee WILL BE PAIRED WITH WILL BE CLOSING IN A FEW CHAPTERS. IF YOU CAN'T VOTE ON THE SITE PLEASE leave a message in the reviews as you don't need an account to review on my story._

Chapter 17

Optimus walked over to his door and when he opened the door two bodies came tumbling in. One was white and black and the other was black and gold. Optimus raised a optic ridge at the sight of the two cyberninjas in a pile on the floor.

"I don't even want to know." The red and blue Prime told the two ninjas as they untangled themselves from each other. "How much did you hear?"

"Only the part that you want me to talk some sense into Bumblebee." Prowl told his commander. "Are you sure that you want me to talk to her as you know she and I don't get along that well?" Prowl asked.

"You are the only one that knows what it's like to not really have a father until Yoketron took you in. I'm sorry to have to bring up bad memories Prowl." Optimus said to the black and gold ninja.

"It fine. Maybe telling Bumblebee about my father will make her realize that despite being a jerk she has a father does care about her." Prowl said ignoring the glare coming from Sentinel.

"Thanks Prowl. Please talk to her when she's released from the med bay which Ratchet said that she would probably be released today. So you can talk to her in a few hours." Optimus said and left his room.

Prowl left the room a moment later leaving Sentinel and Jazz to talk.

"So SP, you and Optimus cool now?" The Elite Cyberninja asked his commanding officer who hadn't said a word since he and Prowl had tumbled into the room. Jazz knew from experience that the two Primes hated each other with a passion if the way Sentinel treated Optimus when he first came to Earth was any indication.

"We're somewhat ok." Sentinel replied to the ninja. "I need you to get in touch with Ultra Magnus as soon as possible as there is something that I have to talk to him about." The blue and orange Prime said to his 2nd in command.

"Alright SP. I'll see if I can't get some help from Blanca in getting the commutations working. I swear that this planet is one of the worst in the universe to get a signal out." The black and white ninja complied and left the room to go find the communications femme so that he could get in contact with Ultra Magnus. Jazz took one last look at Sentinel giving the blue and orange Prime a smile. Jazz had a feeling that Sentinel was in for a long fight but from what he knew of Bunblebee, the youngling couldn't stay mad at someone for long. Bumblebee would talk to Sentinel given time.

Once Sentinel was sure that everyone was out of hear and view sight he pulled out a small holovid from subspace which was the cybertronian version of a picture frame. Sentinel pressed the center button and a picture of Starsun with Him, Optimus and Elita just before he talked Optimus and Elita to go to the spider planet. It was one of the few pictures that Sentinel had of Starsun. He looked at the picture and realize that Starsun had her hand on her chassis. He looked at the other pictures that he had of her. All of them were taken a few weeks before Starsun had left him and in all of them she had her hand on her chassis.

Sentinel mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. Starsun was trying to tell him in her own way that she as carrying Bumblebee. He was to busy trying to gain the attention of the higher ups to even notice the small hints that Starsun was carrying. How could he have been so stupid. He had a chance to have a family and he blew it out the window all because he had to place the blame on Optimus just so that he could stay in the academy. That now had proved to be a mistake.

Sentinel made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to get his family back together. He would have to give up his position as 2nd in command of The Magnus and if it got Starsun back and Bumblebee to even talk to him he would give that up in a sparkbeat.

Sentinel put the holovid away and got up from his seat and headed out of the room. He hoped that Prowl could talk some sense into to Bumblebee or at least get her to talk to him. Sentinel knew that he would have to trend gently as he really wasn't Bumblebee's most favorite mech in the world after what he did to her in Boot camp. He was still trying to figure out how Bumblebee knocked a building on him when she was a minibot.

As Sentinel was walking out to the living room he saw Shadowstriker and the femme medic from the strike force helping Bumblebee out of the med bay. They were heading his way so to avoid a conflict Sentinel moved out the way and headed into a room. As much as he wanted to talk to his daughter he knew that she was recovering from her injuries and he knew that both medics would have his head if he upset Bumblebee.

Sentinel made sure that the femmes were out of the way before leaving the room. The Elite Prime headed to the living room to see if he could find the big green mech that was in Boot Camp with Bumblebee. Maybe he could shed some light on how the building was knocked down on him. Plus he had to apologize to him for kicking him both out.

_Next chapter Sentinel talks with Bulkhead and finds out what really happened at Boot camp._

Sorry for detouring again but this chapter was a pain in the aft to write

Any ideas are welcomed. If you can give me ideas please put them in a form of dialoged as that helps me. Thank you but ideas are welcomed in any form.

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank to everyone that reads and review and favorites this story, yaoifangirlforever1716 gets credit for ideas and dialogue used._

Chapter 18

Prowl walked into the med bay to find Ratchet working on a recharging Bumblebee. The medic looked to be fixing one of the minor wounds on Bumblebee's bottom leg.

Ratchet didn't have to look up to know that the Cyberninja was in the room.

"How's Bumblebee doing?" Prowl asked as he took a seat on one of the berths.

"The one thing I can say about Polariusians is that they are fast healers. Bee should be out in a few days maybe even tomorrow if she behaves." Ratchet replied as he closed the panel on Bee's lower leg.

"You look like you could use a break. I'll stay with her for a while." Prowl told Ratchet who did look like he was going to fall into recharge any klick now.

"Thanks Prowl." Ratchet said and headed towards the door leaving Bumblebee in the care of the black and Gold Cyberninja.

Once Ratchet left the room Prowl jumped off the berth and went over the berth that Bee was laying on and gently punched her in the side of the helm. "You may be able to fool Ratchet but you don't with me Bumblebee."

Bumblebee onlined her optics and turned her head towards Prowl. She had been faking recharge something she had learned since she found out that Sentinel was her father and didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

"So what's up ninja-bot?" Bee asked as she sat up wincing as she felt a slight pain in her tank area.

"This is not going to be something that you want to hear but you have to hear it. You have to stop treating Sentinel the way you're treating him. He may be a jerk but he is still your father." Prowl softly said noticing Bee's went darker than normal.

"Why should I not treat him the way he treated me over the years." Bumblebee said getting angry. Who was Prowl to tell how she should treat someone when treated her like a sparkling when they first met.

"Bee Sentinel may be a jerk but at least he cares. My father never did. He was a drunk and deadbeat. He was always spending what little credits my mother made at her job on High grade. When my mother died my 'father' didn't even shed tears for her. All he could complain about the lost of income and that he wouldn't be able to buy his high grade. One day I had enough and left. A few years later I became a draft dodger and Yoketron took me in and trained me." Prowl told Bee hoping that if she saw how bad a father he had maybe she would realize just how much Sentinel cares for her.

"So you had a bad life big deal. At least you knew your father even if he wasn't the best of mechs." Bumblebee growled out. "My father talked slag about my mother. I hate him. He treats everyone like scrap."

Prowl let out a sigh. "Oh for Primus's sake Bee Your father cares about you. Mine never cared about anyone."

Bumblebee let Prowl's words sink in. It was true that even though Sentinel was a jerk, he was trying to be nice and get her to talk to him but she just wouldn't let him. Then she thought about Prowl and his father. Prowl's father was never around for him and always spent their money on High Grade. Maybe she should give Sentinel a chance. She had always wanted to know her father. And she had heard stories that her father was a kind mech at one time maybe there was still on that in him now.

"Prowl...I'm...sorry I guess I just take things for granted. I'll try and give Sentinel a chance but it's not going to be easy. The past is not something that can be easyally forgotten." Bee said as she looked down as tears threatened to fall from her optics. She felt a hand under her chin gently forcing her chin up. She looked into Prowl's optics and saw that he was crying as well.

"Prowl why are you crying?"

"Bee my father wants nothing to do with me and hates me. I just don't want to see you throw away a chance I never got."

Bee wrapped her arms around the black and gold ninja bot.

"Prowl don't cry cause its gonna make me cry as well." Bee said as she felt some tears fall from her face.

"It's ok Bee please quit crying you're much prettier when you smile." Prowl said as wiped some tears from Bee's optics.

Bee gave Prowl a warm smile. "Thanks Prowl."

Bee started to pull away from the hug but Prowl held on to her.

Bee this feels nice. Can I just hold you for a bit?" Prowl asked gently as he held Bee close to him.

Bee giggled at the request. "I don't see why not, it's the least I can do to thank you for helping me."

Prowl hopped up on the berth and laid right beside Bumblebee who curled up into his arms as fell asleep.

That was how Ratchet found the two when he came back from his break. The medic let one of his rare smiles come to his face. Who would have though that those two would get along so well after Bumblebee reveal who daughter she was. Ratchet figured that it may have had something to do with the fact that Prowl had told him earlier that he didn't want Bee to grow into hating her father even if he was a jerk. He also knew that Bee had a crush on Prowl but was to shy to admit it to him.

Ratchet walked over to the cabinet where he kept most of medical supplies for he had a feeling that if Sentinel ever find his daughter in the position she was in now Prowl would be needing a medic. Even though Sentinel was as afthead Ratchet could see that he did care about Bumblebee with his entire spark.

_Next chapter Sentinel talks with Bulkhead and Bee tries to talk to her father._

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had been working on SECRETS and forgot about this story, that and I had writer's block.

Ideas welcome anything. Dialoged is requested but not required.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter thanks peace out


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to everyone the reads and reviews and favorites this story. ALEX gets creidt for idea used in this chapter and the last chapter as well._

Chapter 19

Sentinel entered the living room hoping to find Bulkhead. He hated to have to what he had to do but if he wanted his daughter to talk to him he would have to start with her best friend. He saw Bulkhead working on a painting of Bumblebee and the organic girl that was around a lot.

Sentinel took a 'breath' and walked over to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead I need to talk to you." Sentinel said hoping the big green Autobot would want to talk to him.

Bulkhead turned around to face Sentinel. He wasn't to sure of Sentinel's intentions but knew that it involved Bumblebee.

"What do you want?" Bulkhead glared. He wasn't looking forward to talking with the Elite Guard. Sentinel was not the mech that he wanted to talk to.

"What really happened that day when I kicked you and Bumblebee out of the Elite Guard?" The blue colored Prime asked.

"Why do you care?" The massive Green mech asked. Why would Sentinel want to know what happened that day at Boot Camp?

"I need to know did Bumblebee really drop the building on me in Boot Camp?" Sentinel asked. He had heard stories before but being the aft that he was didn't listen to them. One of the stories was the that Bumblebee wasn't the one to drop the building on him.

"No Bumblebee wasn't the one who drop the building on you." Bulkhead said. He was so upset that Bumblebee was the one that took the blame that day for him. Bumblebee gave up her dream because of him and he had to live with the guilt every day of his life. "I was the one that dropped it on you. Bumblebee took the blame for me. Why she did it I'll never know. But she gave up her dream for me and I've tried to think of someway to repay her but nothing I can think of is enough for what she gave up."

Sentinel stood in place in shock. He knew somehow that Bumblebee couldn't have dropped the building on him and now he knew who did. He felt sick to his tank. He kicked his daughter out for no reason other than she took the blame for a fellow Autobot. Bumblebee reminded Sentinel of Optimus who took the blame for him during the Spider planet incident.

Sentinel looked at Bulkhead who was looking at him with a weird expression on his face. It was now or never. "Bulkhead I want to apologize for kicking you out of the elite Guard when I had no right to do that. When I contact Ultra Magnus I'm going to make sure that you are recruited back into the Elite Guard." Sentinel said to Bulkhead.

"With all due respect Sentinel Prime Sir I really don't want to be in the Elite Guard anymore as I just wanted to be a space bridge technician. I have a family with this team and we know each other like the back of our servos. I don't want to break up a team like that. Thank you for thinking of trying to get me back into the Elite Guard but no thank you." Bulkhead replied. He really was happy where he was at with a space bridge repair team. They were a family and nothing broke up the family.

"I can understand that. Thank you for telling me what really happened at Boot Camp. It will make talking to Bumblebee much easier. I hope." Sentinel told Bulkhead. He couldn't believe that he had kicked out his daughter all because she took the blame for Bulkhead. She was more of an Autobot than he was. His daughter was willing to take the blame for something that she didn't do and was fine with it.

Sentinel walked away from Bulkhead and headed towards the med bay. He had to talk to his daughter or at least try to talk to her if she would let him.

Prowl onlined his optics to the sleeping form of Bumblebee who was curled up into his chassis. The Cyberninja looked down softly at his yellow teammate. He could see that for the first time since finding out that Sentinel was her father she was at peace. But who knew how long that would last. The relationship that Bumblebee had with her father was not the best in the world.

With the ease of a silent stalker Prowl removed himself from the med berth while making sure not to disturb Bumblebee from her recharge. Just as he was about to leave the med bay he saw Ratchet in the corner smirking. Prowl knew that he had been caught. How was he going to explain what he was doing with Bumblebee to the medic.

Ratchet could see the ninja was scared at the thought of being caught in the position he was just in with Bumblebee. "Relax kid I've been here since last night and heard everything you said to Bumblebee." The medic said calming down the black and gold mech.

"That's a relief. For a moment I thought that you were going to tell on me or throw something at me." Prowl said softly so not to wake Bumblebee.

"Naw. It would only cause for stress for Bumblebee who can leave the med bay of she wants. But only if she behaves herself and takes it easy. Which I know from experience she won't and be right back in the med bay.

Prowl nodded his head in acknowledgment at the idea of Bumblebee not being careful.

Both the ninja and the medic turned their heads when they heard the door open and saw Sentinel walk in.

"What do you want Sentinel?" Ratchet growled out. He really didn't like the blue Elite Guard one bit. Ratchet found him to full of himself and cocky.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Bumblebee but I see that she is still asleep. I will come back later." Sentinel replied and headed for the door.

"Why don't you stay and keep an optic on her for a while we go get some recharge?" Ratchet said. He knew that deep down Sentinel really did care for Bumblebee and he wasn't going to keep him away from his daughter no matter how much he hated Sentinel.

"Thank you." Sentinel said. He grabbed a chair and placed it by the berth that Bumblebee was recharging on.

Sentinel knew that it would be hard getting his daughter to talk to him but he had to try.

_Next chapter Sentinel talks to Bee while she 'In recharge'._

I need idea as to what Sentinel could say to Bumblebee while she 'recharges.' dialogue is requested but not required

Sorry I don't update as much as I should but I'm focusing on SECRETS at the moment and this story will be updated sparingly.

I would like at least two for this chapter. Thank you peace out


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews this story. Stardust-uhh the twins did it , Shizuka Taiyou, StoryMaker all get credit for ideas and dialogue used in this chapter_.

Chapter 20

Bee woke up when she felt Prowl move of the berth that they were on. She kept her optics offline so that she could hear what Prowl and Ratchet were talking about. She had to bite her glossa when she heard Sentinel come in and ask if he could talk with her. Bee was praying that Ratchet would send him away only to be disappointed when Ratchet told him to watch over her for a while.

Bumblebee heard the door closed and she knew that she was alone with her so called father. She thought about onlining her optics and telling Sentinel to bug off but something stop her from doing that. It could have been the way Sentinel rubbed her helm or what he said to her.

"Oh Bee I'm so sorry, I've tried to understand you. I feel so bad for kicking you and Bulkhead out of Boot Camp. I...I just want you to give me a chance. One last time please. I'm already trying." Sentinel began to choke up and tears run down his face. "So hard. I want you and your mother back. When I talked to your mother about you. She made me realize just what my attitude cost me in life. I lost your mother and never had the chance to see you grow up. You know what the funny thing is Bee, is that I always wanted a family of my own and now that I have found out that I have a family they don't want to have anything to do with me. I know that there is nothing I can say will ever make up for what I've done to you. Bumblebee I'm so sorry." Sentinel didn't care about his position as Second in command of the Elite Guard. He just wanted his daughter to like him and her mother to love him again. He knew that he would have a lot of making up to do in order to get his family back together.

Bee jolted up and hugged her father. She was also crying. She didn't know why she hugged the mech that made her life hell in Boot Camp but something told her that Sentinel was being honest.

Sentinel put two of his fingers under his daughter's chin and lifted it up so he could see her face. "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you and your mother when you were growing up." Bee could feel the tears stream down her face. O...okay I guess a chance wouldn't hurt." Then Bumblebee felt the world crash down as she said something that she thought that she would never say. "Dad.' She then burst into tears and started crying in her father's lap.

Sentinel wrapped his arms around his daughter's body and pulled her close. Now that he had his daughter in his arm he didn't want to let her go. Sentinel knew that he had a lot to make up for but right now he was glad to just have his daughter in his arms. Now all he had to do was to get Starsun to forgive him which he knew would take a while as that femme was known for her hardheadedness.

Sentinel looked down when he felt Bumblebee not moving to find her sound asleep in his arms. He gently removed his daughter's hands from around his waist and laid her down on the berth. As much as he wanted to spend time with his daughter, Sentinel knew that she still need to recharge and heal from her injuries.

Sentinel leaned his head down and gently kissed Bumblebee's helm. He had one half of his family back. Now all he need was to get Starsun to forgive him. Which the Elite Guard Prime knew would take a long time but he was willing to do whatever it took to get Starsun back.

Sentinel got up to leave the med bay but not before he pulled a thermal sheet over his daughter to keep her warm.

Unknown to Sentinel he was being watch by Optimus via a camera in the room. Optimus knew that even though Sentinel was a jerk he would never hurt his daughter..

The red and blue Prime let a smile come to his face as he watched the scene between his old friend and his daughter. Maybe now knowing that he had a daughter would make Sentinel act a bit more like the way a Prime should act. Also maybe it would get Starsun to forgive him but that was a long shot.

Optimus shut off the camera when he saw Sentinel leave the room that held a recharging Bumblebee. Things were about to get very interesting about the base if Sentinel did decide to change the way he acted.

Primus only knew just how interesting it would get in the next few weeks.

_Next chapter Bumblebee leaves the med bay only for something to happen to her again._

I want to thank everyone that stayed with me though the not updating. This has to be one of the most hardest stories that I've ever had to write even with all the ideas that you people give me.

P.A.W.S. thanks for the review and for pointing out the mistakes that i made.

I'm going to be focusing on SECRETS for the time being as that story is almost done.

I am looking for a beta Reader that can review my chapters, find mistakes and fix them. And send the chapter back to me with a day or two. You will receive credit for your work. Thank you

Ideas are always welcome and dialouge would be wonder full.

Please leave a review if you liked.

Thank you

Peace out


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Shizuka Tayiou and Maverick1997 get a thank you for being my beta readers. _

Chapter 21

Shadowstriker watched as her young charge was target practicing with the black and gold cyber ninja. The sea colored femme could tell just by the way the two were moving that they liked each other. If only the cyber ninja knew just what he was getting himself into if he wanted to date Skydancer. The yellow femme in disguise had a family that was very protective of her. He would have to prove to her family that he was worthy of being her mate.

Skydancer had just been released from the med bay two days ago and had almost gotten herself sent back to the med bay when she wanted to train with Outback a little too early and pulled one of the wires in her legs. Ratchet had a fit when she was brought in.

"If you only knew just what you were getting yourself into Prowl." Shadowstriker said softly as she watched the two young bots from the shadows. She hated to spy on Skydancer but she was under orders from her mistress that once Skydancer had been found, she was not to be let out of any of the Strike Force's view. Skydancer was too important to Polarius to be lost again.

The sea colored femme optics drifted back to the base where she had a feeling that Sentinel was talking to Ultra Magnus. Most likely they were talking about what really happened that day so long ago, when three young academy cadets went to an organic planet filled with spiders and returned only two.

**INSIDE THE BASE**

Sentinel paced back and forth in front of the communications screen. Jazz had finally gotten though to the Autobot High Council and asked to speak with Ultra Magnus. Jazz had been told to have Sentinel call him back in a few days time.

Two days had passed and Sentinel knew that it was time to come clean about what really happened on the Spider planet. He knew that what he would tell The Magnus would probably cost him his rank and title but he made a promise to his daughter that he would tell the truth.

A few moments passed before the screen came to life with the face of one of The Magnus aides.

"Ultra Magnus will be with you in a few moments Sentinel Prime. Please stay on the line." The aide said and then disappeared from sight.

Sentinel could feel his intakes clog with who knows what. The moment of truth was at hand. He told himself that even if he lost his rank he still would have Bumblebee.

The screen beeped indicating that there was someone on the other end. Sentinel pressed a button and the screen came back to life with the face of Ultra Magnus.

"What can I do for you Sentinel Prime?" The regal Autobot commander asked.

"Sir there is something that I need to tell you about concerning Archa 7." Sentinel said looking straight into The Magnus's Optics. "Optimus had nothing to do with what happened to Elita-One. In fact when we landed on the planet he tried to convince us to leave but I called him dull. He only came with us to keep us out of danger which is exactly what we found when we shortly landed." Sentinel them proceeded to tell Ultra Magnus what really happened that day so long ago.

He told The Magnus about how after they had handled the first set of spiders that Optimus wanted to leave but Sentinel didn't. Sentinel said that they had gotten separated from each other and by the time he found Optimus he was alone and Elita had been destroyed in a blast. In his grief Sentinel had placed the blame on Optimus knowing that he wouldn't fight when they came before the council. If anyone should have been kicked out of the academy it should have been him and Optimus should have been second in command to The Magnus.

Ultra Magnus just looked at Sentinel with disappointment in his optics. "You do realize that this is very serious. You not only allowed an innocent mech to be kicked out of the academy but you also caused the deactivation of another classmate." The supreme commander of the Elite Guard said.

"I know sir and I'm willing to accept whatever punishment you feel that I deserve." Sentinel replied.

"I must ask before I render my verdict as to why it took you so long to admit what really

happened that day." The Magnus asked.

"That day when Elita-One went off line I lost something very important to me. I lost a femme that meant the world to me. Now, stellar cycles later, I find out that I lost not only her but I missed out on seeing my daughter grow up. This was all because I was an aft and refused to mech up on what really happened on the planet. If admitting what really happened and giving up my position will get me back into her good graces I would gladly give that up. Nothing is more important to me now than my daughter who has never really known me." Sentinel replied knowing that Ultra Magnus was going to kick him out of the Elite Guard but it would be worth it if he got to spend more time with his daughter. What he didn't expect was for the stoic Magnus to start laughing.

"Sentinel Prime I've know about what really happened that day for a long time. I've known that Optimus was always one to take the blame for some things that he never did. So it would only make sense that he would take the blame for what happened on Archa 7." Ultra Magnus told the shock Sentinel Prime. "You will face punishment when you return to Cybertron but for now I think the best 'punishment' is that you stay on earth _under _the command Optimus Prime. You are no longer the higher ranking Prime. You will listen to every word he says and obey every command given. Do I make myself clear?"

Sentinel stood at attention and saluted the Magnus. He was able to stay on earth with Bumblebee for the moment.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." Sentinel replied a little too happily.

"Oh and one more thing Sentinel, make sure you get to know Bumblebee as she really needs to know about her father." Ultra Magnus grinned and signed out leaving a gasping Sentinel.

_Next chapter Bumblebee and Sentinel have a talk and Shadowstriker gets a message from Polarius concerning Bumblebee._

Now that Secrets is done I can work on this story again. Thanks you to everyone that put up with the long wait. And thank you to my betas for all their work. Check out their stories on their sites.

Ideas are welcome anytime.

i would like a few reviews brfore uploading the next chapter.

reviews help me write more so please review.

Thanks and peace out


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to every one that reads this story and reviews. Maverick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my betas. thephoenixqueen gets credit for an idea used in this chapter._

Chapter 22

Sentinel continued to stand where he was, staring at the blank screen. His servos curled into fists at what Ultra Magnus had just told him. The Magnus knew the truth about Bumblebee and he didn't tell him. Although with the way he acted in the past he wouldn't have told someone like him anything.

"Don't feel bad Sentinel. Ultra Magnus didn't tell us anything about Skydancer other than she was safe."

Sentinel quickly turned around and saw ClearStar standing in the door way. The femme medic had her arms crossed over her chassis. She did not look happy.

"For Stellacycles my teammates and I searched for Skydancer but we could never find her. Not once did we think that a Cybertronian knew where she was the whole time. Does your Magnus want to start a war with Polarius?" The white femme grumbles out.

Sentinel was confused as to why not telling anyone about Bumblebee would start a war. He knew that Starsun was a high ranking member of the Polariusian society but for one femme to cause a war was ridiculous.

"Why would Bumblebee cause a war? She's just a kid." Sentinel said not understanding a thing.

ClearStar looked at the blue Prime with a weird look. Could Sentinel really not know just who his ex-girlfriend was on Polarius?

"StarSun is more than just an ambassador Sentinel. She is so much more," ShadowStriker said as she came into the room. She figured that Sentinel should know the truth about StarSun and his daughter, seeing as Skydancer wouldn't be on Earth much longer.

"What do you mean? I know that there were a few things StarSun couldn't tell me," Sentinel said looking at the two femmes with a questionable look on his face.

"What I'm about to tell you will not leave your dental plates. If the Cons' found out about Bumblebee it would not be good." ShadowStriker said to Sentinel.

Sentinel nodded his helm, agreeing that whatever was said would not be repeated. His optics went wide at what the Femme commander said about his daughter. There was no way she was that important to Polarius.

"Now you know that reason why we can't let her out of our sight. If anything should happen to her, it would send Polarius into a war with Cybertron. That is something that neither planet wants. So until we get Skydancer back to Polarius she has to be protected at all costs," The sea colored femme said.

Now that he knew the secret of his daughter and why her mother didn't tell him about her, Sentinel made a silent vow that he would do anything in his power to make sure that his daughter was protected. He also knew that Optimus would protect Bumblebee with his life. Sentinel knew this because Optimus had always been protective of Bumblebee, even after immediately meeting her.

"I swear to you that I will protect Bumblebee with my life," Sentinel told ShadowStriker and ClearStar as he placed his servo over his spark to display that his swear was genuine.

This was an old custom dating back long before the war, it was rarely used due to the seriousness of it. It showed that the bot who had performed the gesture would die for who or what they were doing the gesture for. It was so respected that even the Decepticons honored it.

"I believe that you will and not because of the Honor Gesture but because I know how much Bumblebee means to you. You have made an attempt to change the way you act so that you could get Bumblebee to talk and to get to like you," The sea colored femme replied. "Now that's out of the way why don't you go spend some time with Skydancer and get to know _her _not the bot she pretends to be. I saw head to her room a few cycles ago."

Sentinel nodded his head and headed out of the room. Bumblebee may have forgiven him for what he did to her in Boot Camp but she still didn't fully trust him. At least Bumblebee was talking to him which was a plus. What he had said to her when she was in the med bay was the truth. He had really wanted a family and was going to ask Starsun to be his mate after he got back from the mission to the spider planet. If Sentinel could have foreseen what would have happened on that planet he never would have gone.

Sentinel came out of his thoughts when he reached Bumblebee's room. He knocked on the door but grew concerned when he didn't hear any noise coming from the room. Sentinel pressed the button on the side of the door that allowed the door to open from the outside and entered the room.

How the room looked took Sentinel by surprise. He was thinking that his daughter's room would be a total mess with things thrown everywhere. Instead it was completely spotless with everything in a proper place.

The only thing that was out of place was the thermal tarp that had fallen off of the berth where his daughter was recharging. The thermal tarp was now in a heap beside the berth. Sentinel picked up the tarp and draped it back over the sleeping form of his daughter.

Sentinel then pulled up a chair and sat down beside the berth. He thought back to what Shadowstriker had said about Bumblebee. Who knew that a youngling like Bumblebee had that kind of training and had been trained under Yoketron's heir NightBird. From what he could remember of NightBird she was a no nonsense type of femme but at the same time cared for her students just like Yoketron did for his.

"You are just full of surprises sweetspark," Sentinel said softly as he patted Bumblebee's helm. He smiled when Bumblebee tilted her head into his touch. Looking at his daughter's face he made a vow that he would be there for Bumblebee no matter what.

Bumblebee needed a father and he was going to make sure that he was there for her. The problem was that Bumblebee looked up to Optimus as a sort of father figure and it would be hard to get Bee to stop thinking of Optimus as her father. Maybe she could think of him as a sort of Uncle or something. Either way Sentinel wasn't going to break the bond that his daughter had with his former friend who was now the higher ranked Prime.

Sentinel watched Bumblebee recharge for a few more cycles before he left the room but not before he wrote a note saying that he would like to see her when she woke up. He turned off the light and shut the door leaving his daughter to rest.

Sentinel knew that he would have to talk to Optimus about his relationship to Bumblebee sometime. Considering he now was the time as he had time to spare.

_Next chapter Sentinel and Bumblebee have a talk and Megatron attacks the base._

Sorry for detouring again from what I said would happen in the last chapter. My chapters come from the top of my head everyday.

Ideas are welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and __favorites this story. Maverick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta readers. Risuna-Phenix, shizuka taiyou and MissChsparkles get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 23

Bumblebee came out of her recharge with a groan. Even though she was completely healed she still felt a little sore from her beating at the hands of Blitzwing. Her processor ached as well. She knew what that was from. It was from everything that she had come to know in the past few weeks. From finding out that Sentinel was her father and the mech she hated with a passion. The fact that Sentinel really wasn't always a glitchhead was another shock to her systems that Sentinel was nice at one time in his life. That was hard to believe.

Part of Bumblebee wanted to believe that Sentinel was a kind mech at one point in his life. The way he broke down crying when she was in the med bay was a sign that there was more to Sentinel than meets the optic. The other part of her didn't want to believe that Sentinel could change.

Bee pulled the thermal tarp off her body and placed her peds on the floor. Just as she was getting up she noticed a note on one of her tables. She reached over and picked it up reading what it said.

"_Bumblebee when you wake up I would like for you to meet me on the Steelhaven so we can talk. I know the truth about just who your mother was and who you are. I promise that what we talk about will not leave the ship. Please I just want us to talk without any audios listening in. Sentinel"_

Bumblebee reread the note and decided that it was worth a shot to find out what Sentinel wanted. She just couldn't call him 'dad' just yet. There was a lot of pain from Boot Camp and other things stopping her from calling Sentinel 'dad'. She could however show some respect to him. After all he did say he was sorry to Bulkhead and apologized to her for how he had treated her.

Bumblebee left her room and headed towards the living room to tell Optimus that she was going to see Sentinel on the Steelhaven. It felt weird that she had searched for her sparked father all her life but when she joined Optimus's team he became like a father to her. He treated her like she was his own sparkling.

"Hey Bossbot Sentinel wants to talk to me at the Steelhaven." Bumblebee said as she walked into the living room. She saw Bulkhead working on one of his paintings and Prowl was pratcing some of his ninja moves. For some reason she couldn't take her optics off of the black and gold ninja bot.

"Ok Bumblebee just remember to check in every few hours." Optimus replied as he helped Ratchet move some of the medical supplies that Jazz had brought with him from Cybertron into the med bay.

Bumblebee did a two finger mock salute before heading towards that entrance to the factory. Where she transformed as soon as she got outside.

It took Bumblebee less then five minutes to get to the Steelhaven. The ramp was down and the doors were already open and ready for her to enter. Bee transformed and walked up the ramp into the massive ship.

Sentinel's note told her to meet him in his quarters which were located on the far end of the ship. Bee would get there in a cycle or two depending on if she didn't get lost as she had a habit of getting lost on big ships like her family's personal ship The StormChaser. She grew up on that ship and still got lost.

Just like what happened on the StormChaser all the time Bumblebee found herself lost on the Steelhaven. Somehow she took a right turn instead of a left had gotten lost to the point that she had to comm Jazz and ask him how to get to Sentinel's room from where she was at. Bee let out a growl when Jazz started laughing at her predicament.

"How's it that you can find your way around a city that you never been to but you can't find your way around a ship that is similar to the ships that are a part of your planet's transportation.'' Jazz laughed out though the comm.

"Shut up and just tell me how to get to Sentinel's quarters before I shove your numchucks up where the sun don't shine." Bee snarled wanting to hurt the black and white Cyberninja very badly.

"Ok Bee settle down. All you have to do is take two right turns and then a left. That should get you to SP's room." The Elite Cyber ninja replied though the comm.

Bumblebee thanked Jazz and followed the instructions that she was given. In less than a cycle she was at where she wanted to be. In front of Sentinel's room.

Bumblebee knocked on the door a few times. After a few clicks the door opened and Bee entered the room. Bee looked around and saw that the room was just like hers with every object having a place of it's own. She always wonder where she got the organizing from as it certainly didn't come from her mother as she had a habit of losing everything under the sun. How her mother got to be an ambassador was beyond her.

"Always wondered where I got the neatness from as it certainly wasn't from mom." Bumblebee laughed out.

"Your mother always did have a messy room when we were dating. I was shocked that you did inherited your neatness from me even though you don't act it." Sentinel replied with a smile. He was shocked that his daughter was a clean freak despite the way she acted at times.

"You try growing up in a high ranking family where you have to act a certain way. When I left Polarius I knew that I was free to be me and I was going to make the best of it. So changing my persona was the best thing. Instead of this well refined femme noble I became a mech that was annoying as slag. I know that when word get to Polarius that I've been found I have to go back to being a dainty little noble femme. Which is something that I'm not looking forward to." Bumblebee said with a groan. She hated the way she was forced to act in public. She hated being told how she should act and what she could say. When she was with ShadowStriker's unit The Renegades she was allowed to act anyway she wanted to as long as she was in control of herself.

"Never would I have thought that you could be refined." Sentinel snickered out as he grabbed two Energon cubes from his storage compartment and handed Bumblebee one of them.

"Thanks." Bee said as she took the cube from Sentinel and brought the cube to her lips and took a long swallow. Once she was done drinking she set the cube down on the small table in the room. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sentinel put his cube down and looked at his daughter. "I would for us to get to know each other better. I meant what I said that day in the med bay. I want to know you the real you. Not the femme that your family is making you into. I want to know the femme known as Skydancer. Let's just put what happened as Bumblebee in the past." The former Elite Prime said.

Bumblebee looked at Sentinel. Like she told herself earlier she couldn't call Sentinel her father just yet but that didn't mean that she wouldn't in time.

"Alright let's give it a try. I'm not going to make any promise that it's going to be easy as I still have some hatred towards you for how you treated me in boot camp and how you treated Sari. You have a lot of making up to do." Bumblebee told Sentinel who just nodded his head.

"I understand that Bumblebee and I'm willing to work with you if you give me a chance." Sentinel said hoping to get Bumblebee to see his point.

"If you can talk to Bulkhead and Bossbot and they can give you a chance than I guess that I can give you a chance." Bumblebee replied. She was willing to try and get to know Sentinel.

"How about we start getting to know each other right now?" Sentinel asked. He was happy that he got his answer from Bee with a smile.

"I say let's get started to know each other right now." Bumblebee said smiling.

_Next Chapter Megatron attacks and Bee get in trouble again._

thank you so much to every on that helped me with ideas for the next chapter. The next chapter will be long.

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter.

non members of can review as well.

thanks you and peace out


	24. Chapter 24

_thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Awesomeness, Shizuka Taiyou, cartoons and anime, Hopestar435, Risuna-Phenix get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 24

Megatron looked at the small yellow Autobot that he had managed to capture from his latest attack on the Autobots. The puny mech was giving him a look that could melt metal. There was something about the yellow mini-bot that got his attention. The femme fighters were protecting them with everything they could.

He would have to have Blitzwing watch the video that he took of them during the battle. If the femmes were what he thought they were then his prisoner was worth more than he thought.

Bumblebee in the meantime just glared at the Decepticon leader. As long as he didn't find out that she was a femme she would be safe long for her teammates to come and rescue her. She recalled how she came to be in Megatron's servos.

_Flashback_

Bumblebee laughed so hard that energon came gushing out of her nose. What Sentinel had said about her mother was hilarious.

"Mom really did that?" Bee asked as she wiped the energon from her face. She couldn't believe that her mother did something like that.

"Yes she really did tell the Magnus off when he said something very degrading towards femmes without even realizing it and your mother let him have it to the point that I thought she was going to start a war with just words alone. She had to be dragged out of the consul room by several guards. I believe that she called the Magnus nothing but a glitch processed sad excuse for a mech of a leader or something like that. She was so fragged off that she refused to have anything to do with The Magnus and voted down everything that came into the consul. It took The Magnus a lot of sucking up to get your mother to forgive him. They may have been friends but even friendship can be push to certain limits," Sentinel told Bumblebee.

"I always knew mom had a temper but to tell the leader of the Elite Guard off like that? I wish I could have seen that," Bumblebee laughed out. Her mother always did have a habit of shooting her mouth off at those that made her mad. Her own family wasn't even spared from the rage of a very fragged off Polariusian mother.

Bee remembered a time when one of her aunts wanted to make her into some type of proper femme and not one that loved to fight. Starsun had heard about the idea and shot that idea down in a spark-beat. Her mother did however allow her aunt to give her a few etiquette lessons on how to act around the nobles what to say during certain events. Needless to say the lesson worked most of the time. There were a few times during a couple of dinners that she did embarrass her family but the mechs had it coming when they grabbed her aft. Bee had sent them to the med bay in pieces and she had gotten the lecture of a lifetime from her aunt but it was worth it.

Loud beeping from Sentinel's comm. brought Bumblebee back to reality.

'Yo SP we got a call from Optimus requesting back up. Turns out the Deceptiscum are attacking some building right near here," Jazz's voice said though the comm.

Sentinel looked at Bumblebee who had already put her cube of energon down and was heading towards the door.

"Looks like we will have to finish this conversation later, we have some Decepticons to scrap," Bumblebee said as she snickered. She was going to enjoy trashing some Cons'.

Sentinel just let out a sigh. Bumblebee was so much like her mother it was scary. Primus help the mech that bonded with her as they would need it.

A minute later the Jet-twins, Jazz, Sentinel and Bumblebee were at the ship's entrance ready to roll out.

"Here's the location of the place we need to get to get to. Remember that we're going up against Megatron and his powerhouses. So be careful out there and watch each other's back," Jazz said as he sent the data that Optimus managed to get to him before the transmission was cut off. Everyone nodded their helms, transformed into their vehicle modes and took off.

By the time the group arrived Megatron had already gotten the upper hand on Optimus and was about to deal the killing blow. Bumblebee wasted no time transforming and lunged herself at Megatron stingers sparking. She hit Megatron right in the back causing him to fall over giving Optimus time to get up and out of the way.

"You little bug!" Megatron yelled as he raised his cannon to where Bumblebee was at. "You'll pay for that." Megatron fired his cannon at Bumblebee who wouldn't have enough time to dodge the blast.

Bumblebee froze at the sight of the cannon blast coming towards her. She tried to move but she was frozen stiff. All of a sudden she felt someone grabbed her and pull her out of the way just as the blast would have hit her. She hit the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright Bumblebee?" The voice of Stormy yelled out.

When Bee opened her optics she found herself on the ground with Stormy covering her. The black femme medic had a small smoking wound on her back.

"Don't worry Bee it's nothing but a flesh wound," the femme said though gritted teeth. Stormy could hear Megatron getting ready to fire another shot. She picked up Bumblebee and ran over to a steel building.

"Stay here Milady. Whatever happens stay here and don't move," The reserve medic softly said as she brought out her bow staff and ran back into the battle so that she could help her teammates.

Bumblebee let out a growl at what the black coloured medic said. She hated it when bots treated her like she was fragile or something. She was a fighter just like everyone else. Just because she was part of a noble family and a femme didn't mean that she couldn't kick some Decepticon aft. As much as she wanted to fight she knew that she would have to wait for the right time so that she wasn't interfering with the other's battles.

Sadly for Bee that idea wouldn't work as she felt herself be picked up from behind from where she was and felt a set of stasis cuff be put on her arms.

"Lord Megatron I have one of the Autobots," Lugnut yelled out causing everyone to turn in his direction.

Prowl felt the energon in his body go cold at the sight of Bumblebee fighting to get free of Lugnut's grasp but failing.

"Good Lugnut," Megatron yelled. The Decepticon leader turned to the Autobots. "If you want to be responsible for the offlining of this pathetic excuse of an Autobot by all means attack us," the grey mech snarled knowing that the Autobots would never attack him when he had a hostage.

The Autobots could do nothing as they watch Bumblebee struggle to get free from Lugnut but continuously fail. If they attacked, Lugnut would hurt Bumblebee.

"Come Lugnut and bring the Autobot with you. I'm curious to know more about him," Megatron said with a smirk on his face.

Lugnut nodded his helm and followed his leader's lead by flying into the air leaving the Autobots in their dust. Neither Con heard Sentinel yelling Bumblebee's name at the top his vocal processer.

_End flashback_

Bee was brought out of her thoughts when she heard what she hoped not to hear.

"Take the Autobot to my quarters. I want some time alone with him. We have much to discuss," Megatron smiled evilly. If he was right about what the youngling was then he was going to have a lot of fun with him.

He watched as the Autobot struggled in Lugnut's grip as he was dragged away from the command room

_next chapter Prowl rushes off to save Bumblebee and runs into Sentinel and they have a fight._

ideas are still welcomed at all times.

i would like at least two reviews before uploading the next chapter

thank you and peace out.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone that read and alerts and reviews and favorites this story. Awesomeness, Ki-chan, Shizuka Taiyou, Hopestar435 and Risuna-Phenix all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Mavrick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta readers.

Chapter 25

Sentinel yelled his daughter's name at the top of his lungs as he watched Megatron fly away with Bumblebee. He started to follow them but Blitzwing shot several ice missiles at the Autobots, freezing Sentinel and the others in blocks of ice.

The triple changer let out his annoying laugh at the sight of the Autobots frozen in his ice.

"Say goodbye to your friend for you'll never see him again," Icy cackled as he flew off to where ever the Decepticon base was.

Sentinel could do nothing from his ice prison except watch as his only child was taken from him.

Rouge had been knocked out early in the battle meaning she had escaped Blitzwing's ice missiles. The femme woke up once Blitzwing had left and saw the mess that her teammates and the Autobots were in. Even Jetfire was unable to move or activate his thrusters.

The red femme looked around for Bumblebee. Dread started to fill her meta when she couldn't find her charge. Rouge wasted no time in freeing Jetfire from his icy prison with her flame throwers. The fire jet could help her get the others free.

It took a few cycles to free everyone. Once he was free, Sentinel started to head off in the direction that Megatron had taken his daughter only to stop when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He must have taken a hit somewhere but that didn't matter. What mattered was rescuing his daughter from the Decepticons before they found out about her being a femme.

"We need to get back to the base and track Bumblebee while we still can," Optimus yelled. He ordered Bulkhead to carry Sentinel in his hold. He could tell that Sentinel was going to say something but Clearstar knocked him out with her EMP.

"Saves us time that we don't have," Clearstar said as she helped Rouge load the unconscious Sentinel into Bulkhead.

"Autobots roll out," Optimus ordered as he and the others transformed into their vehicle modes.

The Renegades didn't have alts modes yet so they rode with Bulkhead, Optimus and Ratchet. It was a tight fit but everyone made it into the earth bound Autobots.

As the Autobots were rolling out no one noticed that Prowl was not with them. The Cyber-ninja had managed to sneak away from the group and was following Blitzwing. If any one could rescue Bumblebee it was him.

The black and gold mech wasn't going to let his friend be hurt by the Decepticons. Prowl just hoped that he found Bee in time. The cycle-former increased his speed as he trailed the insane triple changer. He would rescue his friend even if he died trying.

_Autobot base_

Several hours had passed since the battle and Bumblebee's capture. Optimus swore that he was going to kill Prowl and Sentinel. Prowl had disappeared just after the battle and Sentinel had stormed out of the base immediately after he had gotten himself repaired. Optimus couldn't blame his old friend as it was his daughter that was in the clutches of the Decepticons.

"Sentinel needs to calm down. He won't be able to do anything with the way he's acting," Optimus said with a hint of worry in his voice. He had to be calm for everyone even when he was scared to death that something would happen to Bumblebee.

"I think there's more to why Prowl went after the Cons' by himself. I saw it in Starsun when she was with Sentinel before Skydancer was sparked. I think your cyber-ninja has feelings for our little miss Skydancer," ShadowStriker said with a smirk on her face.

The three Autobots all had looks of shock on their faces. There was no way that Prowl had feelings for Bumblebee. The two didn't exactly like each other. They knew that they could depend on each other in battle but for Prowl to be in love with Bumblebee it was like Megatron suddenly turning good. Prowl and Bumblebee were polar opposites.

"I may be wrong but I have noticed that Prowl has been hanging out with Bumblebee more than normal. Plus he's been a lot nicer to the youngling since you asked him to talk to Bee about fathers," Ratchet said voicing his opinion.

He had noticed that Prowl was hanging out with Bumblebee more and she was watching some of his nature shows with him. Maybe Prowl did have feelings for Bumblebee or he was just being protective of her like cyber-ninja's usually were.

Optimus looked at the old medic with concern in his optics. He really hoped that Prowl was just being overprotective of Bumblebee. For if the ninja had feelings for the youngest member of the team then he would be in for the fight of his life. Sentinel had already shown that he was protective of Bumblebee and Sentinel wasn't too fond of cyber-ninjas.

Meanwhile Prowl had lost sight of Blitzwing and was trying to find anything that showed signs of Decepticon activity. The ninja had been searching for over an hour with no luck. When, behind him, Prowl heard a twig snapped. The black and gold ninja took out his shurikins ready to defend himself.

Prowl crouched down on his knees and readied himself. He didn't have to worry because what came out of the woods wasn't a Decepticon although he was sometimes annoying as one.

Sentinel watched what he thought was a Decepticon and waited for the right moment to strike. He was getting ready to strike when he stepped on a twig. He saw the bot ready himself and Sentinel knew that it wasn't a Decepticon but an Autobot.

Sentinel stepped out of the woods to find himself face to face with Prowl who had his shurikins out and was ready to defend himself.

**"What are you doing here?" **Both mechs asked at the same time.

"I'm going to rescue Bumblebee," Prowl answered.

"No you're not; I'm going to rescue her," The big chinned mech growled. He didn't like that idea of a cyber-ninja rescuing his daughter. Sentinel thought for a moment.

Why would the black and gold ninja be trying to rescue Bumblebee? From what he saw between Prowl and Bumblebee they didn't really like each other that much. Something must have happen in the med bay just before he told Bumblebee what he felt. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're in love with Bumblebee aren't you?" Sentinel snarled. How dare that cyber-ninja washout have feelings for his daughter!

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Prowl replied as his optics went into slits behind his visor.

"My daughter is too young to be involved with some mech, especially a mech like you," Sentinel sneered. There was no way he was going to let his daughter date or bond with a ninja.

"I won't lie and say that I don't have feelings for Bee but did you see the way I treated her before? I may be in love with her but that doesn't mean that she's in love with me," Prowl said.

It was true that he was in love with Bumblebee but he doubted that she had any feelings for him after the way he treated her. The scene in the med bay was just a fluke, only meant to calm her down and see that she had a father that cared about her.

"Look we can fight about what's best for Bee AFTER she's rescued," Prowl growled as he started to become very agitated.

Sentinel nodded his helm at what the cyber-ninja had said. He knew what was best for his daughter and he would make sure that Prowl knew that too. Right now the most important thing was finding and rescuing Bumblebee.

"I think the base is somewhere near here as I lost track of that triple changer a moment ago," Prowl said as he started cutting away the branches and the small trees.

"I hope your right." Sentinel said acknowledging the fact that Prowl did have some idea as to where Megatron's base was located. Hopefully they could find it soon before anything happens to Bumblebee.

_Next chapter Bumblebee tries to escape from Megatron as Prowl and Sentinel try and find a way into the base._

I would like at least 2 Reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews. Awesomeness, Ki-chan get creidt for ideas used in this chapter. mavrick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get a thankyou for being my betas._

Chapter 26

_Takes place at the same time when Prowl and Sentinel are trying to find the opening to the Decepticon base_.

Bumblebee let out a yelp as she was thrown into a berth chamber which she guessed belonged to Megatron, based on the neatness of the room. There was a large berth in the corner of the room. Looking at the large berth made Bumblebee shiver.

She knew what Megatron had planned for her. Bee had hears stories from Great War veterans of how prisoners of Megatron were violated and many of them were her age. Femmes that were captured by Megatron were shared with his top officers.

Bumblebee's tanks churned at the thought of being violated by Megatron or any Decepticon. She had to find a way out before she was revealed as a femme. She scanned the room trying to find a way out and saw that there was a window in the corner of the room, just above the berth. That could be her ticket to getting out of there.

There was just one problem; the window was too high up for her to reach by herself. She would need something to stand on and even then she might be too short. Oh there were times that she wished that she still was in her femme form as it was a lot taller than her current form. This was one of them but at the same time she was glad that she was in a mech heard the door slide open and she quickly turned around to see Megatron with an evil glare in his optics. She moved away from the advancing Decepticon warlord.

"Now, now there's no need to act like that youngling. Nothing is going to happen to you if you cooperate with me," the large Decepticon said softly to Bumblebee who was backing up against the Megatron thought that she was going to cooperate with him, then he had another thing coming. Bumblebee had to think fast and get out of the situation that she was in. She saw Megatron take a step towards her causing her to take another step back only for her back to collide with a wall.

"If you tell me what I want to know Autobot than no harm will come to you," Megatron smirked. He was positive that given the right motivation the Autobot would give him what he wanted to know.

"Yeah right Deceptiscum. You expect me to believe anything that comes out of your vocal processor?" Bumblebee replied glaring at Megatron. There was no way she was going to betray her teammates and her family even if it meant that she would be violated. She would face that horror in order to protect her teammates.

"Now don't be like that youngling. All I want to know is why that femme strike force is on this planet," Megatron said menacingly as he took another step towards the yellow youngling that was trying to avoid him.

Bee was freaking out. Megatron was getting so close to her. She had to think of something fast or who knows what would happen. Before Bee could blink, Megatron lunged at her and pinned her up against the wall with her servos pinned at her sides.

"I told you that no harm would come to you if you cooperated with me but you haven't cooperated with me." Megatron growled as he leaned down to Bumblebee's face. "I'm sorry that it has to come to this youngling but you left me no choice." Megatron trailed his servos all over Bumblebee's body earning moans from the young groaned as a servo trailed down to her pelvic area.

Bee hated that her body was betraying her, the gentle touches from the Decepticon shouldn't have been getting her into this state. He was a Decepticon for crying out loud! Her body had other ideas though, it didn't seemed to matter that it was a Decepticon, the only thing that mattered was that all the touches were hitting the right spots. As much as she wanted Megatron to stop, she knew that the only way to get him to stop would be to give him what he wants. There was no way to she would ever think of betraying the bots that she had come to love just to save her own aft.

Megatron smirked at the sounds coming out of his captive's vocal processor as he assaulted the youngling's sensitive areas. The warlord wasn't sure if the yellow Autobot was old enough to feel the pleasure of interfacing and foreplay. The moans and groans coming from the mech beneath him gave him the answer that he needed. It had been so long since he had interfaced with a mech or femme. Megatron knew that he was going to enjoy every minute of the torture that he was inflicting on. He the enjoyed the fact that the youngling was struggling to get out of his grip to no avail. The Decepticon leader brought his lips down to Bumblebee's neck and started to gently nip at the cables earning another moan.

Bumblebee didn't know how much of what Megatron was doing she could take. She prayed to Primus that he didn't open her chassis and see her spark. If he did then she knew what would happen to her. She would be raped by all the Decepticons and once they were done with her, they would kill her. She had to get free somehow. Bee's voiced hitched as she felt Megatron once again trail his servo down to her pelvic area. This time he pressed the button that would open up the panel that covered her valve. Bee had never been so thankful that when she upgraded to a mech that the medic that had insisted that she become a full mech with a spike included. It would be thanks to that medic, that at the moment her gender wouldn't be discovered, but it wouldn't stop Megatron from violating her.

Bumblebee let out a scream as she felt two digits penetrated her opening. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out anymore. She would not give Megatron the satisfaction of hearing anymore screams or moans or groans from her. She was a member of a Polariusian noble family; she was stronger than many gave her credit for. She wasn't going to let anyone prove her wrong.

Megatron withdrew his fingers from the now slick opening and reached down to his cod piece and slid back the cover to his own interfacing unit.

Bee's optic went wide at the sight of Megatron's spike. It was huge and it was right then and there that the femme in disguise knew what was going to happen to her. She offlined her optics and waited for the pain to come. Before Megatron could insert his spike into his captive, something hit him in the back and caused him to drop the yellow youngling. He turned his head to see two of the Autobots glaring at him with looks that could melt steel.

Sentinel threw his shield at the Decepticon leader knocking him out. He and Prowl had managed to find a way into the base and thanks to Prowl's holo projector were able to move around the base without anyone bugging them. They somehow knew that Bumblebee would be in Megatron's quarters, but finding them seemed to be a problem.

It was only when they heard a scream coming from down the hall, did they realize that they were close and didn't have much time. When Sentinel opened the door to the room where they heard the scream, he saw red. There was his daughter pinned to a wall with her cod piece open and Megatron's spike at her entrance ready to enter her.

Prowl threw one of his Shurikens at Megatron's back causing the leader of the Decepticons to fall made sure that Megatron was out before he walked over to Bumblebee who was shaking and trying to cover up her pelvic area. As soon as she saw Prowl, Bee lunged into the Ninja's open servos desperate for some familiar comfort.

"Shhh, it's alright Bee, your safe. We're going to get you out of here," Prowl whispered as he held the sobbing mini-bot in his arms.

A few moments passed and Bee had calmed down somewhat. Prowl picked up the femme that he loved in his arms bridal style. He smiled when Bee laid her head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Sentinel said and walked up to Prowl so that he could activate his holograms and get them out of there.

_Next chapter The Autobots deal with a traumatize Bumblebee and more to just how important Bumblebee is to Polarius_

This chapter was hard for me to write as it took me out of my comfort zone. I hope that did a ok job on it

Ideas are welcome for the next chapter.

_I would like a least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out _


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Maverick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my betas. _

Chapter 27

Prowl didn't let go of Bumblebee the entire ride back to the base. The cycle-former was riding in the back of Sentinel who was in in his vehicle mode driving as fast as he could. Bumblebee hadn't stop shivering the entire time she was in Prowl's arms. Prowl held the shivering minibot close to his spark in attempt to give her some form of comfort that she needed right now.

Sentinel drove as fast as the earth mode could take him. He knew that he had to get his daughter back to the earth base. She need the other femmes to comfort her. It had taken all the will power Sentinel could muster not dismantle Megatron right where he laid, but it was more important to get Bumblebee to safety. He didn't like that idea that the Cyberninja was holding his daughter but he knew that Bee need some comfort and since Prowl was on her team, he was the best thing for her at the moment.

"_How's she doing?" _Sentinel commed as he drove thru the deserted streets of the city. He could hear the whimpers of his daughter as she clung to Prowl.

"_Not good_." Prowl replied back as he clutched the shaking Bumblebee closer to his body. He knew that as soon as they got to the factory that Clearstar and Stormy would need to take a look at her. As good as Ratchet was in the medical field, Bumblebee needed a femme medic to repair her armor. When Megatron had damaged the cover to Bumblebee's port so that it wouldn't close. Prowl had found a large sheet and used it to cover up Bee's pelvic area and keep her modesty.

The Cycle-former vowed to make Megatron pay for what he did to his happy go lucky teammate, who was now a shell of her former self. No thanks to what the Decepticon leader had done to Bee. Prowl shuddered to think what would have happened if he and Sentinel hadn't found the door leading to the base or hadn't gotten to Bumblebee in time.

"_Prowl, we're here." _Sentinel commed as he drove into the entrance to the factory that served as the Autobot base. "_I've commed ahead and told Optimus to have the femme medics ready. Optimus said that he would make sure that only the femmes would be in the living room."_ Sentinel wanted as few bots as possible finding out what happen to Bee. Bumblebee deserved her privacy and he was going to make sure that she got it. She had been humiliated enough in the past few hours.

Upon arriving at the living room Sentinel could see that Optimus was true to his word and had ordered everyone other than the femmes to their quarters. He did a quick look around as saw that no one had tried to leave their rooms. It was safe to bring Bumblebee out.

Prowl slowly got out of the back of Sentinel with Bee in his arms. Bee had her head turned away from the femmes as if she was ashamed at what happened to her.

Stormy walked up to Prowl and gently took Bumblebee from the ninja's arms. The dark colored medic cradled Bee to her spark as she walked into the med bay followed by the other femmes.

Once Prowl saw that Bumblebee was in the med bay, he felt his legs ready to go out on him. He didn't know how but somehow he made it to the stone couch were Sentinel was sitting with his face in his servos.

"How could this have happen?" Sentinel asked to no one in general. He was so upset at what had happened to Bumblebee that he was shaking. "I'm supposed to protect her and I can't even do that."

Prowl placed a hand on Sentinel's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Like Sentinel. He was worried about Bumblebee. The ninja knew that there was going to be some compilations with Bee. He had heard stories of how survivors of Decepticon torture were never the same. Nightmares plagued their minds and some even offlined themselves cause the trauma was too much to handle. They had saved Bumblebee from getting violated but not before she would have nightmares about her time with Megatron.

"I swear to you Prowl, Megatron is going to pay for what he did to Bee if it's the last thing that I ever do." Sentinel growled as he servos became fists.

"I'll help you with that." Prowl replied. "I may not show it that much from what you've seen but I do care about Bumblebee. I would do anything for her. It took so much will power not to kill Megatron when we found him with Bee. I knew that it was more important to get Bee to safety. The next time we see Megatron he will pay for what he did to Bumblebee. You have my word as a Cyberninja that Megatron will pay."

Sentinel turned his head in direction of Prowl. The blue Autobot could tell that the Ninja was being serious with his threat. It seemed that Prowl really did like his daughter but she was still to good for him. Prowl would have to prove to him that he was the right mech for Bumblebee. Prowl wiliness to put up with his attitude when he was trying to find a way into the Decepticon base had made a impression on him. Sentinel did something that was totally out of character, he smiled at Prowl.

Prowl noticed the smile on the normally stoic former Prime and thought that maybe he had changed a little bit. He couldn't help but think that what was going on was very similar to what Sari and her father went through a short time ago. Sari was upset that her father had hidden something as important as the fact that she wasn't completely human. It had taken Optimus and a somewhat good timing from The Headmaster to get Sari and her father's relationship back together.

Prowl couldn't help but think that it would have taken a huge event to get Bumblebee to even talk to Sentinel. Prowl felt sick to his tanks that it was an event like what just happen for the miracle to happen. Prowl remember when he handed Bee over to Sentinel so that he could activate his hologram, Bee wrapped her arms around her father's neck and refused to let go.

Sometime passed and Sentinel and Prowl just talked about what they would to help Bumblebee get over her expertise. Both could tell that each other cared about the little yellow beetle that was in the med bay.

"Bee's gonna be okay. We're gonna help her thru this. She had me and you and the Renegades and my teammates." Prowl said.

"I know, I just can't help that it's my fault for what happened to her. She maybe important to everyone on Polarius but she's important to me." Sentinel replied.

Prowl was curious as to just how important Bumblebee was. He knew that she was part of a high ranking family but the last time he check Nobles were treated the same as the commoners.

"Sentinel just why is Bee so important to Polarius?" Prowl asked. "Last I knew Nobles weren't treated any different than commoners."

"Skydancer in more than a commoner, my ninja friend." ShadowStriker said as she came out of the med bay. "Skydancer is so much more. She is driectly related to the Queen of Polarius, Queen Moonrunner."

Prowl's jaw dropped at what ShadowStriker had just said. Bumblebee was related to royalty. That was something that was hard to believe.

"So does that means what I think it means?"

ShadowStriker nodded her helm. "Bumblebee is the heir to the Polarius Throne."

_Next chapter Bee recovers and Sentinel finds out just what Bee went though groing up._

The next chapter will be up as soon as my beta finishes it. Which should be tommow some time.

Ideas are welcome anything

I would like at Least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. **thepheonixqueen**, **MissCHSparkles**, **Shizuka Taiyou**, **Risuna-Phenix and Hopestar435** get credit for ideas used or based in this chapter. Maverick1997 and Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my betas

Chapter 28

ShadowStriker nailed Prowl to the wall with a glare. "What I have just told you is never to be revealed to anyone. If the Decepticons found out the truth behind little Sky then all hell will break though as the organics say."

"I thought that she was just a everyday noble? How can she be heir to the throne?" Prowl asked still not believing that the youngest member of his team was so important to her mother's planet.

"Skydancer's mother, Lady Windstorm or as she is known by her ambassador name StarSun is directly related to the royal family of Polarius. She is the favorite of all the relatives due to her kindness and loyalty to those she loves. The way she doesn't think that she better than everyone due to her heritage. Lady Windstorm was always a favorite among certain noble families and many of the royals. On Polarius it's not always the current ruler's first born that will inherited the throne. If the first born doesn't always have the well being of the people of Polarius best interests in mind than they are cut off from the throne. Skydancer's case is that Queen Moonrunner never bonded and therefore never had any children. The queen could choose anyone from her family to be next in line to the throne. The Queen first choose Starsun but she refused saying that her skills would better off as an ambassador. So she chose the next best thing, Skydancer who was just like her mother is the term of persona and loyalty to her loved ones. She won't have the title of Princess yet. That comes in a less than a Stellarcycle during the coronation." Shadowstriker explained to Prowl.

Before Prowl could ask anything else the med bay doors opened up to reveal Rouge, Azure and Outback. The trio of femmes headed over to the couch that Sentinel and Prowl were at. The two mechs could see that the femmes were exhausted so they got up and gave the femmes the couch.

"How is Bee doing?" Sentinel asked as the femmes took a seat.

"She's asleep for now. We managed to repair the damage that Megatron did to her. So physically she's fine but mentally, that's a whole nother story." Lilacx replied as she put her arm over her optics.

"Please inform Optimus that I'm glad that he didn't make a scene with Bumblebee. She's had enough problems these past few weeks." Rouge said taking a sip from the energon cube that Sentinel handed her.

"I will in the morning. Right now I suggest that we all get some sleep as we all had a long day." Sentinel replied.

"I agree. We do need some recharge at the moment. We will discuss more in the morning." Azure said as she got off the couch along with her teammates.

"I'll show you to your room. I'm sorry but we only have one room available at the moment." Prowl told the femmes who looked like they were ready to fall into recharge any moment.

"That will be find Prowl. Any berth at the moment would be wonderful." Azure replied getting nods from Rouge and Outback who staggered a little bit when they got up.

"Please follow me." Prowl said and walked to the area of plant that housed the sleeping quarters.

"You can go see her if you want to Sentinel although she probably won't respond much." Azure told Sentinel over her shoulder.

"Thanks for taking care of her." The big chinned Autobot replied.

Azure gave Sentinel a smile as she followed Prowl to her quarters. She didn't really care for Sentinel but she knew that he did care about Skydancer. Azure knew that in order for Skydancer to heal she would need her family and friends. The one thing that she was concerned about the organic child that visit the Autobots at times. From what she knew the organic could be a little inconsiderate at times with out realizing it. Azure was scared that the young organic would say something that would cause Skydancer to relapse at the wrong time. They would just have to face something like that when it came to it. Right now Skydancer was safe and that was all that mattered.

Sentinel wasted no time in getting himself into the med bay where he saw Bumblebee recharging peacefully on the berth. He walked over to her and pulled up a seat next to his daughter. ClearStar and Stormy paid him no mind as they grabbed a thermal tarp and draped it over the sleeping form of their best friend's daughter.

"She's gonna be alright Sentinel. She's stronger than she looks." Stormy pointed out. "After all she put up with a ton of teasing from her peers when she was growing up."

"What was she teased about?" Sentinel asked. He had always thought that Bumblebee had a good life being the child of a ambassador.

"Sky was mostly teased about not having a father. Oh there were times when she came home from school with tears in her optics. Despite all the teasing she never resorted to the bullies level and never asked one of us to interfere with her problems." Stormy told Sentinel. Stormy could remember many times having to deal with a sobbing youngling who had been picked on by her fellow classmates. "There were also many times she would cry when Starsun refused to tell her about you. It broke Starsun spark that she couldn't tell her daughter about you because you were a aft head."

Sentinel looked at Stormy then looked at his daughter. He never would have thought that Bumblebee was tease so badly that she cried. Not once throughout her entire bullying did she ever have anyone solve her problems for her. Maybe that was why Bumblebee never told anyone her problems. She didn't want to be bother to anyone. Unlike he who always complained about whatever his situation.

"We'll leave you alone for a while." ClearStar said as she grabbed Stormy and left the med bay leaving Sentinel with his sleeping daughter.

Sentinel placed the palm of his hand on the side of Bumblebee's forehead where she leaned into the touch.

"I swear Bee that Megatron will pay for what he did to you if it's last thing I ever do." Sentinel softly said as he leaned down and place a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Unknown to Sentinel, blue optics were watching Bumblebee from the door way. Said optics had a the same look of love in them as Sentinel's did.

_Next chapter the rest of the Autobots find out what happened to the little sister of the group._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	29. Chapter 29

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READS THIS STORY AND REVIEWS. thephenioxqueen get credit for idea used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou and maverick1997 get a thank you for being my betas.

Chapter 29

_Takes place shortly after the last chapter._

No matter what Optimus tried, he just couldn't get into recharge. The thought of what happened to Bumblebee ranged though his meta. What happened to Bee had to have been bad for Sentinel to ask him to only have the femmes be waiting for them. The red and blue Prime couldn't begin to fathom what had happened to the youngest member of his team. As leader it was his job to protect his team and he couldn't even protect the smallest and youngest of his team. What kind of leader was he if he can't protect his team?

A knock at the door brought Optimus out of his thoughts. He got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lilacx. I need to talk to you about some things if that is alright with you."

"Sure come on in." Optimus replied and opened the door for the purple femme.

Lilacx entered the room looking a little tired. She walked straight over to one of the chairs that was in the corner of the room.

"Are you alright? Can I get you any energon?" Optimus asked being polite.

"No thanks. I'm fine. I just need someone to talk to." The young femme replied.

Optimus could finally get a look at Lilacx who looked like she was ready to fall asleep any moment. From what Optimus knew of the Renegades, Lilacx was the youngest and was being trained in all the positions that the Renegades had. The young femme was maybe a few years older than Bumblebee was and was defiantly from a noble family as were all the Renegades. She was a little taller than Prowl and looked like she had some Cyberninja training with the way she fought.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"How is it that Skydancer came to be on your team?" Lilacx asked. She was curious as to how her princess came to be on a space repair team.

"When I met Bumblebee, she was a happy go lucky bot that had just been kicked out of boot camp because she caused a building to fall on Sentinel and Sentinel being the jerk he was booted her along with Bulkhead out. Ultra Magnus must have figured out just who Bumblebee was and to protect her assigned her to my team." Optimus explained.

"It would make sense. No one would look for a princess among commoners. No offence on that." Lilacx said making sure to let Optimus know that she wasn't being rude or demeaning. Lilacx was raised that you respect all ranks of society and treat them how you want to be treated.

"None taken." Optimus replied really not offended by what Lilacx called him. Something caught his attention. "What do you mean 'princess'?"

Lilacx's optics went wide at what the Cybertronian in front of her had just said. She had just revealed that Skydancer was a princess. She was in so much trouble when ShadowStriker found out that she'd let the secret out. Something about Optimus told Lilac that he could be trusted with Skydancer's secret.

"What I'm going to tell has been a guarded secret for some time. Please don't say anything to anyone about it." Lilacx pleaded. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Optimus nod his helm. Lilacx then began explaining about the monarch system of Polarius and why Skydancer was so important to the planet.

Optimus couldn't believe that Bumblebee was royalty. She never acted like it but then again her mother never acted like she was better than anyone.

"One of the reason I think that Skydancer really ran away was not because she wanted to know her father, she wanted to be a normal femme as she never really had a chance to be one on Polarius. Wherever she went everyone knew who she was and treated her like a princess. She hated it with a passion." Lilacx explained to Optimus.

"That would explain the way Bumblebee acted when I first met her. She was loud and annoying and was always doing crazy things in order to attention. She was doing things that she couldn't do on Polarius." Optimus replied still not believing that Bumblebee was heir to the Polariusian throne.

"She's done what I always wanted to do. She's free at the moment to do what ever she wants to do and not worry about what others think. I was raised to serve Lady Starsun's family and die for them if needed. I was never allowed to just be me. ShadowStriker saw me one day and asked my parents if I could become an apprentice to the Renegades. I was praying to Primus that they would say yes and they did. When I joined the Renegades, the first thing that they told me to do was relax and to be myself.. I told them that I didn't know how to be myself. ClearStar and Stormy became my teacher in how to have fun. Over time I learn how to have fun and serious at the same time." The Purple femme said.

"How badly was Bumblebee injured to have only you and the other femmes present?" Optimus asked. He wanted to know what had happened to Bumblebee when she was rescued from Megatron.

"Let's just say it a good thing that Skydancer is in a mech form." Was all Lilacx told Optimus.

It took Optimus less than a second to realize just what Lilacx meant. How dare Megatron try and do something like that to a youngling. Optimus wanted to run off and find Megatron and smash his face in.

Lilacx could sense the anger coming off of Optimus and knew that she had to calm him down. She stood up and walked over to the red and blue Prime and placed a servo on his shoulder. "Skydancer is gonna be ok. Prowl and her father got to her in time. The medics fix her up and right now she's in recharge with her father watching over her." Lilacx told Optimus trying to calm him down. "We wanted to go after him as well but the main thing is that Skydancer is safe and among family and friends that can help her though this hard time." Lilacx said with a smile.

"Your right about Bumblebee being safe and it's better that we focus of helping her. It just that I see her as a little sister." Optimus said looking at Lilacx.

"I feel the same way Optimus. She is only a little bit younger than me and I care about her because she was the one that help show me how to have fun." The apprentice femme replied.

The two bots looked at each other and realize that they both had a lot in common with each other. Both needed to be taught how to have fun and loosen up. Both were protective of Bumblebee and viewed her as a little sister.

"Look we can talk more in the morning. I need to get some recharge and it looks like so could you." Lilacx said and got up and headed for the door. "Good night Optimus."

Optimus smiled at the young femme. "Good night Lilacx."

Optimus watched the young femme leave his room. She was right about needing some recharge. He walked over to his berth and laid down and tried to get some sleep. In the morning he was have a talk with Bulkhead and Ratchet about what happened to Bumblebee and hope that they could help her.

_next chapter, the rest of the earthbound Autobots find out what happened to Bee plus more._

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks peace out


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviews this story. Haluwasa2 and Sounddrive get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Maverick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my betas._

Chapter 30

_Take place in the morning_

Bulkhead's jaw had dropped at what ShadowStriker had just told him. How dare Megatron do that to his little buddy! He was going to smash Megatron's face in the next time he saw the Decepticon leader. Bumblebee never deserved to have something like that happened to her.

Ratchet was growling about just what he planned to do Megatron. Most of his plans were along the lines of castration and ripping his spike off. The way the medic was saying these things caused everyone to take a few steps back. Everyone knew that Ratchet was known for carrying out his threats when someone hurt a member of his team, especially when it came to Bumblebee. Ratchet may talk like he didn't like the yellow youngling but in truth Ratchet cared about her like a father.

"At the moment Skydancer is recharging and is not to be disturbed. Her father is with her at the moment and he is the only one that is allowed in the med bay other than my team," ShadowStriker told the Autobots

"Is there anything that we can do to for her?" Bulkhead asked. He wanted to find some way to help his best friend.

"I've seen cases like Skydancer's. They feel like they're nothing but scrap. The best thing we can do for her is to just be there for her and let her know that her friends will always be there no matter what," ClearStar replied looking at Ratchet who had his optics offlined. The white femme knew just by looking at Ratchet that she knew that he had seen mechs and femmes violated by the Decepticons. She knew after all that the red and white medic was a Great War veteran and had seen untold horrors.

All of a sudden a piercing scream echoed throughout the base. The scream came from the med bay. The mechs and femmes all ran towards the med bay knowing that something was wrong with Bumblebee.

When the earth bound Autobots and the Polariusian femmes arrived at the med bay they found Prowl outside of the open doors and heard whimpering coming from the inside. Prowl stopped them before anyone could enter. What they could see from their positions was a very scared yellow youngling whose optics were wide and unfocused as she was rocked back and forth by Sentinel who was whispering comforting words to her.

"She had some sort of nightmare and just woke up screaming. I think it may be related to what Megatron did to her at his base," Prowl explained when everyone looked at him, wanting to know what happened.

"Is she going to be ok?" Optimus asked making his team turn around and walk towards the living room.

"Only time will tell with cases like this. Everybot is different in recovering from something like this but like I said if we show Skydancer that we care, she should recover," ClearStar said.

"I just thought of something." Prowl said. "Shouldn't someone inform Bumblebee's mother about what happen to her?" The Cyberninja pointed out. He knew that Bumblebee was close to her mother as she would never stop talking about how kind and caring her mother was.

Dead silence rang throughout the base at what Prowl had just said.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if we informed Lady Starsun about her daughter?" ShadowStriker yelled causing the Autobots to look at her. "I'll tell you what will happen; all slag will break loose as Lady Starsun makes a mother bear look like a little cyber mouse when it comes to protecting her sparkling," the femme leader explained using some of the earth terms that she had read about in the earth books, that she and her team had been lended by Sari in an effort to familiarize them with earth.

"Then there's the problem with Sentinel, who Starsun doesn't really like at the moment," ClearStar pointed out.

"What it sounds like to me is that you're scared to contact Starsun and tell her what happen." Ratchet said. He could tell that they were hiding something.

"We're not scared of her per say. We're more scared of what she'll do to us when she finds out that her daughter was almost violated by Megatron," Stormy said as she voiced her opinion.

"They're scared of Starsun, just like I am and they have good reason to be," Sentinel's voice said from behind them. "Starsun was known for being very aggressive when it came to her friends. I know from experience that she can be scary and mean."

He remembered a time when he had said something mean about a mech that Starsun was friends with at the time and she proceeded to let him have it by calling him everything under the sun and telling him where he could go. "Bumblebee fell back into recharge a moment ago," Sentinel said as he walked towards the couch and sat down. He looked like he hadn't got any recharge last night.

"So I was right about you being scared of her," Ratchet smirked. "Now, I wonder why that is?"

"More like we're scared of her family, you have no idea what that family can do to you. They're not a mean family but they are very protective of their loved ones and would do anything to keep them safe," Rouge replied, slightly shaking at the thought of what Starsun's family would do to them.

"We have to tell Lady Starsun what happened right now or things we'll get worse for Skydancer. Lady Starsun needs to know what happened. I will take full responsibly for what happened when we contact her," ShadowStriker said looking at her femmes. She wasn't going to let them be at fault and get in trouble by Starsun who was tough but fair when it came to punishments.

Before anyone could say anything another scream was heard coming from the med bay and Sentinel was up in a flash heading for the med bay so that he could comfort his daughter.

Everyone knew that they were in for the long haul in helping Bumblebee/Skydancer get over what happened to her and they were bound and determined to help her and make Megatron pay.

_Next chapter Starsun finds out what happened to her daughter and Prowl tries to help Bee get over her tramua._

_if anyone has any dioluge that i can use for the conversetion between Starsun and ShadowStriker. Remember Starsun is scarer than a mother Grizzly bear when it come to her daughter._

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. cartoons and anime, Sounddrive, Haluwasa2, Skellington girl get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou and Mavrick1997 get a thank you for being my betas._

Chapter 31

_Takes place a week after the last chapter._

Sentinel looked at the femme standing in front of him. He didn't think that she would have gotten to Earth so fast but then again this was her daughter that they were talking about.

_Flashback to the week before._

"_WHAT!"_

Sentinel and ShadowStriker covered their audio receptors at the yelling coming from the yellow and orange femme on the screen.

"You mean tell me that my daughter was almost raped and it took you this long to contact me." The femme yelled. "You idiot! WHY didn't you tell me earlier."

"Because I knew you'd react this way." Sentinel replied looking a little scared and mentally saying 'Don't kill me!'. He knew first hand just how much of a temper Starsun had when it came to her loved ones.

"Of course I would react this way. This is our Daughter that were talking about. I am taking the next ship to Cybertron and then taking the space Bridge to Earth." Starsun said. The tone of her voice left no room for argument.

"My lady are you sure that is wise?" Shadowstriker asked. She did want Starsun to be put into any danger.

"This is my daughter we're talking about. I'm not saying that you aren't doing a good job but she needs her mother." Starsun replied. "I should be on Earth in the next few days." Starsun cut the trassmission leaving Sentinel and Shadowstriker to ponder what they were going to do when Bumblebee's mother got to earth.

"Well think of it this way Sentinel. She didn't cuss you out like you thought that she was going to." The sea colored femme casually said earning a glare from her blue and yellow companion

"Very funny." Sentinel replied and turned to leave the ship so that he could spend more time with Bumblebee.

ShadowStriker smiled at the retreating former Prime. Ever since he found out that Bumblebee was his daughter he had changed drastically. He had given up his rank as second in command to The Magnus and his rank as Prime just to be with his daughter. That showed her that he did care about things other than himself in life. The femme commander never doubted that Sentinel still love Starsun and she still love Sentinel. They were just to stubborn to let each other know how they felt.

Shadowstriker knew that it was going to be an interesting in the next few days when Starsun arrived.

_End flashback_

"Where is my daughter?" Starsun asked. Her tone showing how worried she was about her daughter.

"She's in her quarters. We thought that it would be best if she recovered somewhere that was familiar to her, My Lady." Shadowstriker told her mistress. "Also the Cyberninja known as Prowl has been helping her deal with the trauma."

"Very well. I would like to see my daughter now." Starsun said as she grabbed Sentinel by the arm and dragged him into the base.

Prowl in the meantime was helping Bumblebee deal with the trauma of almost getting raped by teaching her some meditation to ease her mind.

"Now just relax your body and ease your mind and the calmness will come to you." Prowl softly told Bumblebee who what sitting Indian style in the middle of her room.

Prowl thought back to a few days ago when Bumblebee had asked him to help her with her nightmares. He was more than willing to help his yellow and orange teammate. He told her that sometimes meditation helps. So far since she had started to meditate her nightmares had gone away.

All of a sudden the door to the room opened with a bang. Prowl acted insistently and placed himself in front of his young teammate who was shaking.

"Well it's nice to know that somebody is doing their job of keeping my daughter safe." A soft femme voice said.

Prowl looked at who had said that and saw a very elegant yellow and orange femme in the doorway. She had a gentle look to her and was looking at Bumblebee with motherly look. If Prowl had to guess this was Bee's mother Lady Starsun. Prowl started to move out of the way when he was flung into the wall by the femme.

"Oh my little Skydancer, I missed you so much. Why on Polarius would you run away?" Starsun cried out as she hugged her daughter to death.

"You know perfectly well the reason why I left. No matter what I did or asked, you would never tell me who my father was." Bumblebee told her mother as she melted into the embrace. It had been so long since she had felt her mother's spark against her chassis. "Another reason I left was to be free from being treated like I was going to break into a million pieces."

"Oh Skydancer you have to understand that you have a duty to Polarius." Starsun told her daughter as she released her from the hug.

"I know that but that doesn't give you and the others the right to treat me like a prisoner in my own home." Bumblebee said glaring at her mother. "Look mom can we just not fight about why I left?"

"Very well, we will talk later. I need to go talk to the Prime that is in charge of this unit." The noble femme said giving her daughter one last hug before leaving the room.

Prowl had managed to peel himself off the wall where he was thrown by Starsun. Who knew a femme had that much strength. Then again Bee's mother was a Polariusian noble and they were known for there strengths.

Bumblebee went over to help Prowl up. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes my mother doesn't know her own strength."

"That's ok. I just glad that she's on our side." The ninja said as he stood up and cracked a few of his joints.

"Come on let's find out what my mother is going to talk to Optimus about. I think that I may be needed to save him from my mother's wrath." The yellow youngling said as she walked side by side with the mech that was helping her deal with her nightmares.

_Next chapter Starsun reveals to the Autobots just what Bee is on Polarius._

ideas welcome anytime

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. MissCHSparkles, Shizuka Taiyou get credit for their help with ideas for this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou and Mavrick1997 get a thank you for being my betas._

Chapter 32

Bumblebee walked with Prowl to the rec room. The femme in disguise knew that her mother had a temper when it came to protecting her family. As they were nearing the rec room Bee heard her mother yelling at Optimus. Her mother wasn't a cruel femme but she was not afraid to voice her opinions to any one even if it was the queen of Polarius.

"I'm not going to degrade you like a certain blue mech that I know does but my daughter should have never been captured in the first place. I do think that the best thing for Skydancer is for me to take her back to Polarius where she belongs." Starsun's voice could be heard in the hallway.

Prowl could have sworn that Bumblebee's optics went red at what her mother had said that she should do. Before Prowl could blink Bumblebee had rushed into the rec room determined to make her mother see that she was safer on earth.

"Who do you think you are to talk to leader of my team like that?" Bumblebee yelled at her mother. "Optimus is nothing like Sentinel if that what you were thinking. He saved my life so many times in the past. You don't even know him and you want to degrade him. I won't put up with it."

Starsun was so shocked that her daughter was yelling at her. Skydancer never yelled at anyone before in her life, well other than the turbo fox when it ate her homework on several occasions.

"Don't speak to your mother in that tone." The Noble femme replied. She wasn't happy with the way her daughter was acting.

Before Prowl could stop Bumblebee, she marched right into the room and walked up to her mother and looked her right in the optic. "Than don't speak to my team leader like you disapprove of him. He's a lot better then some Polariusians we know. I will not tolerate the way you are acting." If possible the minibot looked taller than Prowl.

"Sweetspark I'm not degrading him like you think. All I'm saying is that since he's the commander of this little team then he should have been able to protect you and you wouldn't have been captured by that moron Megatron." Starsun said trying to get her daughter to calm down.

"Mom, Bossbot has saved me more times than I can count when I got myself in more trouble than I could count. I think of him like a second father or a uncle that doesn't try and make you into something that you aren't." Bumblebee told her mother. She knew that her mother was just worried about her but that still didn't give her the right to talk to Optimus like the way she was talking to him.

"I'm not saying that he hasn't protected you but you are the crown Princess of Polarius and he should have protected you better." The yellow and orange femme told her daughter. Starsun realize that she may have made a mistake when she spoke about Skydancer being the princess of Polarius when she heard the gasps coming from the Autobots.

Bumblebee shot her mother a glare that could potentially could scare off a newbie Decepticon into retreat. Her mother just had to open her big mouth and ruined everything.

"He could have if he had known before hand that I WAS the crowned Princess of Polarius, but he didn't know cause I didn't wanted to be treated like royalty and have them kissing my aft and catering my every need left and right. I do not like everyone sucking up to me and being all fake cause I have the power and the credits that they need to boost their social status. They do not care bout that fragging slag. Thanks a lot mother. You just revealed something that I have been wanting to keep a secret." Bumblebee growled. "You sure have a big mouth and you can stick your head up your aft where is belongs. You know that you're acting just like Sentinel does at times. A rank and power hungry slaghead and you two are perfect for each other." Bumblebee screamed at her mother shocking everyone around her. But she wasn't done yet. "This is one of the times that I wish that you weren't my mother because you're acting like a bull headed afthole and when I go back to Polarus I will be stepping down as princess cause I'm tired of being surround by fake royalty political stiffs that are only my friend so that they can get attention by saying that their friends with the Princess. Well I'm not going to put up with it an more. I'm done being a puppet. I want to live my own life and by Primus I will even if it means that you aren't apart of it." Bumblebee finished screaming. She turned and left the room before anyone could say anything. She walked to the entrance of the base and transformed leaving a trail of dust in her wake. She was upset how her teammates now knew how important SHE WAS to Polarius. She knew that they knew that she was a noble but they didn't know that she was next in line for the throne of Polarius. Bumblebee now knew that things would never be the same again.

Starsun watch as her only child left the room angry with her once again. It was just like before when her daughter had disappeared just after she had asked her about her father and they had gotten into a fight about it.

"I'll go after her My Lady and bring her back." Prowl told Starsun with a slight bow. The Cycle former headed out of the room to the entrance of the base and transformed and followed the trail of dust left by his yellow teammate. He didn't want Bumblebee to be mad at her mother like he was when he had a fight with his mother just before she offlined. He regretted having that fight and not apologizing to her before she offlined. Prowl didn't want Bumblebee to feel the same way he did when just in case something happened to her mother. He was determined to make Bumblebee apologize and get her to see that he would always see her as Bumblebee and not Princess Skydancer.

_next chapter Prowl confonts Bee about her mother and reveals what happened with his mother._

_Ideas are welcomeed anytime_

_shizuka Taiyou help me write this chapter so give her a thank you if you like this chapter._

_I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks as peace out_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and gives me ideas. cartoons and anime, Shizuka Taiyou, wolfman22 all get credit for ideas used. _

_Mavrick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get thank you for being my betas._

Chapter 33

Bumblebee raced though the streets of Detroit desperate to get away from her mother. The young royal knew that her mother was just worried about her. It looked like that she would have to disappear again for a while. It hurt her to think that she would have to leave a team that she had come to known as her family and her father that she just found.

Bumblebee drove around the city not caring where she went. All she knew was that she need to clear her head and just talk to someone. As Bee was driving through Detroit, she decided to talk and tell Sari about her being a royal. Sari was at Sumdac Tower with her father. The two organics had become even closer to each other since the Headmaster incident but Sari had become distant from Bumblebee since she had stab her and almost killed her the day she upgraded to her teenager form. To be honest Bumblebee was a little scared to talk to her best friend for some reason even though the young transformer had no reason to be scared.

Bumblebee pulled up to the entrance to Sumdac Tower. The Professor had made sure that the Autobots were welcome in the tower at anytime. All they had to do was walk in and tell the receptionist bot who they were there to see and head on up to the living quarters.

Bee walked in and told the bot at the front desk that she was there to see Sari. The receptionist bot commed Sari and told her that she had a visitor. Sari said for her to come up.

As she was walking up the stairs to her first organic friend's room Bumblebee was having second thoughts about telling Sari just who she was and wanted to leave. Before Bumblebee could do that she found herself at Sari's room. The door open and Sari stood in the doorway.

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelled as she ran hugged her best friend's leg. The young techno-organic was happy to see her best friend.

"Hey Sari been a long time." Bumblebee told her young friend.

Sari ushered Bee into her room with hadn't changed that much from when she was a 8 year old child other than a few more posters of teen idols on the wall.

Sari led Bumblebee to her bed and monshined for her to sit down in the chair that Professor Sumdac had made for the Autobots so that they wouldn't have to sit on the floor.

Sari sat down on her bed that was in front of the chair that Bumblebee was sitting in. It was hard for her to imagine that her best friend was a girl or femme as they were called on Cybertron.

"What's the matter Bee?" The young Techno-organic asked seeing her best friend looking a little down.

"Everything is wrong Sari." Bumblebee replied and began to tell her young friend about Sentinel being her father. At that Sari let out a laugh thinking that Bumblebee was joking. The look in her best friend's optics made her think twice.

"Sentinel really is your father?"

Bumblebee nodded her helm. She then processed to tell Sari about what happened when she was captured by Megatron.

"Oh Bumblebee." Sari softly said as she got off her bed and walked over to her friend and put her hands on one of Bee's servos in a form of comfort.

Bumblebee took her other hand and placed one of her digits on the back of Sari's back. "It's ok Sari. Prowl and Sentinel got to me in time. Nothing happened to me that day." Bumblebee told her best friend.

"I'm glad Bee, I'm glad that you're alright." Sari said as she wipe tears from her eyes.

Bumblebee picked up the small techno-organic in her hands. "Sari there's more to me then you know and I'm going to tell you right now something that up until recently nobody not even my own team knew about me." Bumblebee began to tell Sari about her mother's people. How they love to learn and study anything that hadn't been studied before. How they valued knowledge over power. How much they hated war but would fight to protect their planet and loved ones. How it had a monarchal system ruled by a King or Queen.

"When the current ruler chooses the next in line for the throne it not always their own child but could be a child from the branch family or distantly related to the King or Queen. My mother is the younger sister to the current queen of Polarius and therefore next in line for the throne. My mother gave up her position in line to the throne to be and ambassador. She had amazing skills in the political department and volunteer to be the ambassador to Cybertron where she met Sentinel and they began to date each other till they had a falling out. Mom left Cybertron when she was carrying me and didn't tell Sentinel about me because he was being a jerk." Bumblebee told Sari leaving out the part the she was the Crown Princess.

"You're royalty?" Sari asked, her eyes going wide as she realized that if Bumblebee's mother was the Queen's sister than that made her best friend royalty.

"Yes Sari, but my part in the royal family is more that think." Bumblebee told her friend. "Sari I'm next in line for the throne of Polarius."

Sari jaw dropped to the floor at the statement the her best friend had made. Bumblebee wasn't just a princess, she was the heir to her mother's planet's throne. Sari wanted to ask why Bumblebee left but was afraid to do so.

Bumblebee could sense what her friend was trying to say.

"Sari I left Polarius because I wanted to know about my father as my mother thought that by not telling me about him she felt that she was protecting me. Also I was being treated like a china doll as you organic say when something is concerned fragile. I couldn't go anywhere without someone sucking up to me. The only real friends that I had were the Renegades. I wanted to be free from being a princess so I ran away. I knew that someday I would have to return to Polarius as it is my duty but a part of me doesn't want too return but I knew that I can't run from my battles. I learned that from a Cyberninja master." The yellow femme in disguise said softly to her earth friend who just look up at her with her big eyes.

"Who was the Ninja master that told you that saying?" Sari asked.

"Master Yoketron." Prowl's voice said from behind them.

The two turned and saw Prowl standing in the door way.

"Before you say anything Bee your mother didn't send me to come get you. I came on my own as a friend." Prowl told the glaring youngling.

"I believe you Prowl. I didn't mean to leave so abruptly but my mother was driving me nuts. She can be so protective at times that it's smothering. Before you say anything I know that it's only because she loves me." Bumblebee told the black and gold bot.

_Next chapter Prowl and Bumblebee go for a drive and meet up with Lugnut._

_Ideas are welcomed anytime_

_I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out._


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for her ideas and her help with this chapter. Also Mavrick1997 and Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my betas.

Chapter 34

Sari waved good bye to her Autobot friends as they drove away. She was still in mild shock that her best friend was a princess and heir to an entire planet. The young Techno-organic was still mad that her friend had keep something like that a secret from her. Sari knew that Bumblebee had her reasons for not telling anyone. Bumblebee wanted to be treated like a normal bot not some princess. One thing Sari knew was that nothing was ever going to be the same again and the young Techno-organic didn't know how right she was.

Bumblebee followed Prowl as the Cyberninja lead the way to where ever he was taking her. Prowl had followed her to Sari's place where he asked her to come with him so that he could talk to her about something. Bumblebee thought she was going to be yelled at by the dark ninja.

The two Autobots arrived at an abandoned construction site. The building was half done when it was abandoned by whoever didn't want it.

Bumblebee was the first to transform into her robot form. Prowl followed a few moments later.

Bumblebee could tell just by the look in Prowl's optics that she was in for a talking or yelling which ever came first. Deep down she hoped that it would be the yelling then Prowl could cool down with the talking like he always did.

Prowl didn't say a word as he walked into the unfinished building with Bumblebee following him. The duo walked till they were in the middle of the building. Prowl turned around to face his young teammate.

"Bumblebee I'm not going to yell at you but I just want to tell you that you shouldn't have talked to your mother that way, over protective or not. She was only worried about you." The black and gold ninja softly told his young teammate. Prowl knew that Bumblebee could be taking the fact that she had two creators that cared about her for granted. Granted the idea of having Sentinel as a creator was a bit disturbing but Prowl could tell that the former Prime did care about his daughter to the point that he was willing to give up his position as second in command of The Magnus and was willing to lay out his life for Bumblebee. "Bee you should really apologize to your mother while you still have her."

Bumblebee shot Prowl a confused look as she wondered what he was talking about. Then she remember that Prowl had gotten into fight with his mother just before she went to the Well of All Sparks.

Prowl know that he would have to tell Bee what happened the day he and his mother fought.

_Flashback_

"No! I forbid it!" A solid gold femme yelled at her son who was standing in the doorway.

"Mother why not?" A young black and gold mech whined out.

"Because I said so and I'm your mother and I know what is best for my son." The femme yelled back.

"You told me that when I grew up that I could be anything that I wanted to be and this is what I want to be." The young mech yelled back.

"Sweetspark you know how I feel about Cyberninjas." The femme's voice took a softer tone.

"I don't care what you feel about them. I already signed up for the training and I'm leaving

tomorrow." The mech told his mother.

"No you're not. Tomorrow you're going to the Citadel and start your training to be an Alpha."

"Mom this is what I want to do and nothing you can do can stop me from going to Master Yoketron's dojo."

"If you walk out of this house then don't bother coming back." The femme yelled to her son hoping that the threatening to kick him out would convince her son to give up the idea of being a cyberninja.

The black and gold mech just looked at his mother for a second before he picked up his bag and opened the door that led to the outside.

_End Flashback_

"That was the last time I saw my mother alive Bumblebee. She went offline a few weeks later from some deadly virus or something. Never could get my father to talk to me after mom died. I think some part of him blamed me for her death." Prowl explained to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee had the decency to bow her head in shame. Prowl was right about the fact that she still had her mother, a mother that despite the fact that she was over protective loved her daughter with all her might. Bumblebee had no right to treat her mother the way she was treating her.

"You're right Prowl. I have been treating my mother very badly. When we get back to the base I'll make sure that I'll apologize to her for the way I've been treating her." Bumblebee softly said.

"Come on your mother is probably worried to death about you." Prowl said with a smile.

As Bumblebee start to head out of the building Prowl couldn't help but watch her as she walked. Prowl had to mentally smack himself for doing what he just did. Bumblebee was his teammate and a princess. The cyberninja may be in love with his yellow teammate but there was no way that he could offer her anything fitting a crown princess.

Prowl was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Bumblebee scream. He raced to the entrance on the building to find a struggling Bumblebee in the arms of Lugnut.

"Let him go!" Prowl yelled as he brought out his shurikins and got into a crouching position ready to attack.

"I think not Autobot. My master wants to him and what ever my master wants he gets." The Cyclopean Decepticon answered back as he fired a few of his missiles at Prowl who dodge them with ease.

"You're not taking him anywhere." The black and gold ninja yelled making sure to keep saying him instead of her so the Bumblebee's gender was still a secret.

Optimus was watching the monitors when he detected a Con signal a few miles from the base. The red and blue Prime quickly commed the rest of his team

"Autobots a Decepticon signal has just been detected a few miles from here. We need to get there and stop the Cons from getting what ever it is they are after." Optimus said as his team plus the Elite Guard got ready to transformed and head to the place on the map.

"If you think for one nanoclick that I'm saying behind in this base while the Cons are out there you have another thing coming. I was built to be a combat model and I can help you in a fight." The Polariusian noble said as she glared at the Autobots with a look that said that she was going no matter what.

Optimus knew better then mess with a femme especially a femme that was a member of a royal family.

"All right but please be careful. Megatron's men are very dangerous." Optimus told Starsun who just looked at him weirdly.

"They can't be as bad as dealing with the stuck up diplomats that I had to deal with on a daily basis." The femme countered and transformed in a vehicle similar to Bumblebee's form before the Autobots came to earth.

"Autobots Transform and roll out."

With saying that the group transformed and headed towards the area where the signal was coming from. When the Autobots arrived they found the police was already on the scene of the demolished building. Captain Fanzone was already doing his normal yelling when he spotted the Autobots.

"Well it's about time that you got here. Some one said they saw the black and gold one and the smaller yellow one head into this building. Now someone also said that they saw a Decepticon also." The over weight police captain yelled up to Optimus.

Before Optimus could say anything some gave a yell that they found one of the Autobot under the rubble.

Ratchet hurried over to the area and was shocked at what he saw. Prowl was offline and in bad shape. The Cyberninja leg was bent and looked to be broken. His shoulder was dislocated and he had a gaping hole in his chest jut barely missing his spark.

"We need to get him back to the base fast or he won't make it." The medic bot yelled as he transformed and loaded Prowl into the back of his alt mode.

"Get going we'll stay and look for Bumblebee." Optimus replied as he watch Ratchet speed off towards the base.

The rest of the Autobots stayed and began looking for Bumblebee praying that she was under the rubble somewhere. None of them had any idea that Bumblebee was a prisoner of the Decepticons.

Bumblebee had a pair of stasis cuffs on her servos rendering her stingers useless as she was brought to Megatron's throne room by Lugnut. She was forced to kneel as the base of the throne.

Megatron looked down at the young glaring Autobot kneeling at the base of his throne. It was hard to believe that this youngling was a key in his conquest in taking is Cybertron.

Bumblebee was trying not to be scared. Why on Polarius did he not kill her like he wanted too with the others? She got her answer with what Megatron would say next.

"I would like to welcome you to your new home Princess Skydancer."

_Next chapter Bumblebee finds herself a prisoner of the Decepticons and Megatron has plans for The young polariusian princess._

_Ideas are welcomed anything_

_I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out._


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks to everyone the reads and reviews and alerts. Also thank you for all your ideas that you gave me. I will try to do what I can with them. Maverick1997 and Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta_.

Chapter 35

Bumblebee stared at Megatron with wide optics. He knew the truth about who she was. This was not good at all.

"I can tell by the look in your optics that you are shocked that I know who you really are." Megatron smirked as he walked down from his throne and stood in front of the kneeling Bumblebee. The warlord then put his fingers under Bumblebee's chin and forced her to look at him.

Bumblebee jerked her head away from Megatron's grip and spat at him. She was not to fond of being treated like a prize.

Megatron let out a chuckle at the feistiness of the yellow Autobot in front of him. "Take her to the med bay and make sure she is properly armored." Megatron ordered his two solders that walked up and grabbed Bumblebee by her arms and dragged her away.

Megatron smirked at the look he was getting from the Polariusian Princess as she was dragged away. He never thought that someone of her rank and power would be here on this Primus forsaken planet and fighting him all this time. The Warlord was going to enjoy his time with the young princess very much. But first he had to her reformatted into a femme.

Bumblebee let out a shriek as the medic removed her mech armor somewhat gently and replaced it with more femme like armor. The armor was only a few shades lighter then her mech armor with touches of purple. If there was one thing that she was glad for it was when the medic who she thinks that his name was Hook or something like that had kicked Lugnut and Blitzwing out the room before removing her armor.

"Even Autobot captives deserve some privacy especially femmes." The Green medic said as he removed another part of Bumblebee's armor earning a small yelp.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Bee asked as the medic added a femme piece of armor to legs.

"I may be a Decepticon but I'm still a medic and I made a vow that no matter the faction I would treat who ever came into my med bay with the utmost respect." The medic replied as he removed another piece of Bee's armor and replaced it with a femme piece.

It took only an hour for Bumblebee to be completely reformatted into a femme. Bumblebee was taller by a foot thanks to the new peds that she had gotten and she was slightly slimmer than she was in her mech form. Her chassis was very modest in size.

"Lord Megatron doesn't like large chassis's." The medic said seeing the confused look on his patient's face

Bumblebee narrowed her optics at the medic when he said that comment. If Megatron thought for a moment that she was just going to sit in his quarters waiting for him to take her, he had another thing coming

Bumblebee had a plan that would save her from being violated. She just hoped that she would have enough time to do it.

Bumblebee heard the door open and saw Lugnut enter the med bay. "Lord Megatron has ordered me to take you to his quarters." The cyclonic Decepticon said gruffly and grabbed Bumblebee by her arm.

"Let go of me! I can go there without any assistance." Bumblebee snapped yanking her arm away from Lugnut.

"Very well but try anything and I will use force to restrain you." The Giant of a Decepticon said.

"Where am I gonna go? I'm in a base that I have absolutely no idea how to get out of as I was out cold last time I was here." The former mech growled.

Lugnut left the med bay with Bumblebee right beside him. He kept a hand on the yellow femme's shoulder to guide her to Megatron's room where who knows what would happen.

Megatron's room was quite a ways from the med bay. Bumblebee told the truth that she was not going to run away as she really didn't know where she was. All she knew was what Megatron was going to do to her.

Lugnut came to a stop in front of a room and pressed button on the side of the wall causing the door to open.

"Lord Megatron will be with you in due time. Don't try and fight him." "The purple giant said shoving Bumblebee in to the room a little too hard that caused her to stumble a bit.

Bumblebee looked around the room. It was nothing much, just like any other room. Bee mentally smacked herself. She didn't have time to look around as Megatron would be coming soon and she didn't have much time.

Bumblebee quickly pulled out the screwdriver that she managed to steal from the med bad and pulled something out of her subspace pocket. The princess could only hope that she had time to do what she needed to do before Megatron arrived.

Megatron took his time heading to his quarters. The princess wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He was going to take his time with her. It wasn't every day that captured a femme of such importance and got her all to his self.

When the warlord reached his room he pressed a button and opened his door revealing his prize standing in a corner.

"Who would have thought that I would be able to claim a princess and not that but the Heir to the throne of Polarius? I'm really going to enjoy this." Megatron smirked as he advanced towards Bumblebee removing his pelvic armor and revealing his spike.

Bumblebee in her part got into a defenses position. She wasn't going to let Megatron take her with out a fight. She just hoped that her plan would work.

Before Bumblebee could blink Megatron lunged at her pinning her hands above her head.

"Did you really think that you could fight me Princess? I'm so much stronger than you." The leader of the Decepticons said as he trailed one of his hands down to Bumblebee's pelvic armor to remove it.

_Next chapter Megatron tries to bend Bumblebee to his will by threatening her family and friends._

_Ideas are welcomed anytime_

_I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out._


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Thank you everyone who gave me ideas. thepheonixqueen and Shizuka taiyou gets credit for an ideas based in this chapter. Ki-Chan, Hopestar435, Risuna-Phenix get credit for ideas used and based in a couple of chapters ago. I am so sorry that I forgot to credit you. MissChSparkles get a thank you for letting me use on her idea from A slave to Love. Shizuka taiyou and mavrick1997 get a thank you for being my betas_

Chapter 36

Bumblebee felt her voice hitch as Megatron assaulted her neck with his mouth. Not matter what the Decepticon Warlord did to her she was never going to give in to his attacks. Bumblebee heard a clunk and knew that her pelvic armor had just been removed and fall to the ground. Bumblebee could hear the growl of triumph as Megatron thought that he would be able to take her. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Megatron let out a smirk as he removed his captive's pelvic plate. Very soon he would take the Heir to the throne of Polarius and hopefully get her with spark. He trailed his free hand down to the femme's port and began looking for the button that would open her port giving him access. He found the button and when he pressed it nothing happened. No cover sliding open. He pressed the button again and again nothing happened.

"What did you do?" Megatron growled at Bumblebee who was smirking.

"I installed a chastity belt." Bumblebee told him. "One of the guards on Polarius gave it to me a long time ago. Never thought that I would ever have to use it. It can't be removed unless I want it to. Tough luck Megatron." Bumblebee smirked.

Megatron let out a snarl and gripped Bumblebee by her neck hoping that she would remove the belt. However she did not. Megaton growled and threw Bumblebee across the room.

"No matter what you do I'll never remove the belt." Bumblebee coughed out.

"We shall see my dear we shall see." The warlord growled as he advanced on the fallen Autobot.

Bumblebee scamper back away from the advancing Megatron. She didn't have her stingers as they were removed by the medic when she got her new armor. But she could still fight. She wasn't this palace wallflower like some people thought. She could defend herself with just her body.

Bumblebee waited until Megatron was just in front of her and brought her leg up and kicked Megatron right in between the legs as hard as she could.

Megatron went down clutching his groin. Bumblebee took this chance to stand up and grab her pelvic armor, put it on and run out of the quarters but not before she delivered another blow to Megatron this time to his head.

Bumblebee knew that she didn't have a lot of time to find a way to get out of the base before the other Cons' found her. As she was running she thought back to what happened when Lugnut had caught her and Prowl.

_Flashback _

Prowl threw one of his shurkins at the massive Decepticon in hopes that it would hit and cause Lugnut to release Bumblebee. The shurikin hit Lugnut in the arm that help Bumblebee but the giant didn't release her.

"Let me go you pathetic excuse of a mech." Bumblebee yelled activating her stingers and started blasting her captor where ever she could blast him.

The fight went on for a few minutes until Lugnut had enough and activated his Falcon Punch and slammed down towards the ground at Prowl.

The black and gold Cyberninja was sent flying into the building that they had just come out of. The building collapsed on Prowl.

"PROWL!"

Lugnut let out a laugh at the sight of the collapsed building on top of the Autobot. That would teach the Autobot to mess with him. He tightened his grip on the struggling Autobot in his arms.

"Stop struggling before I drop you. Why Lord Megatron would want a piece of slag like you is beyond me but what ever my lord wants he gets." Lugnut yelled as he shifted Bumblebee into a more comfortable position and flew off leaving Prowl injured and buried under tons of rubble.

_End flashback_

Bumblebee prayed to Primus that Prowl was alright and that her teammates found him in time.

As she was racing down the hallways Bumblebee never felt so glad for the training that Master Yoketron had given her when he was alive. Every once and a while she heard footsteps that were not her own. Using the few skills that Yoketron taught her she managed to avoid being detected.

Quietly Bumblebee walked though the hallways careful of any noise that she heard. She was trying to remember where the slagging door leading out of the base was at. All the hallway looked the same. Bee was about to turn down a hallway when she felt someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a darkened area of the ship. Bumblebee struggled for a bit trying to get free.

"Shh it's alright. Your safe with me Bee." A soft voice whisper into her audio receptors.

Bumblebee stopped struggling at the soon she heard the voice. She knew that voice. It was the voice that helped her through her so much in such a short time.

The hand was removed from her mouth and she spun around and saw someone she could kiss right away.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee whispered and flung her arms around her savior. A moment later Bee found her self in Prowl's arms.

"Come on let's get out of here." The Cyberninja told his teammate and disappeared into the shadows with his shaking teammate.

_Next chapter will take place before this chapter and will talk about what Prowl and the other Autobots are going to do in rescuing Bumblebee_

I have decided with the help of two fellow readers to change the rating for this story to M.

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks to everyone that read. Alert and favs and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta and for helping me with some ideas for this chapter. Also Maverick1997 gets credit for also being a beta._

Chapter 37

_Takes place before Bumblebee is rescued by Prowl_

Ratchet worked as fast as he could to repair the damaged that Prowl had received from Lugnut. During the entire time he was working on the Cyberninja his mind wondered what happened to Bumblebee. Ratchet had prayed that she was under the rubble but so far his teammates had found no trace of her at all.

Ratchet knew that he had to keep his processor on fixing Prowl who had a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm along with several cuts and scraps. It took some time but Ratchet was able to fix Prowl's injuries and his self repair system would take care of the rest. Time would only tell when the Ninja would come back online. The medic prayed that it would be soon.

In the meantime the rest of the Autobots arrived back at the base with Sentinel and Starsun fighting the entire time. Each was blaming each other for the disappearance of their daughter. Ratchet had finally had enough of the bickering and hit both of the them in the forehead with a wrench. Both Sentinel and Starsun let out a yelp and clutched their foreheads in pain.

"Now that both of you are done arguing maybe we can think of some way to find Bumblebee." Ratchet growled. In his servos was his wrench and he was not afraid to use it. The medic knew that deep down that both of them were worried about their daughter but they had better things to do then blame each other.

All of a sudden a loud yell was heard in the med bay. Ratchet rushed right away to the bay to check on Prowl. When he entered the med bay he saw Prowl trying to sit up but couldn't do to all the wires that were attached to him.

"Prowl calm down. You will only hurt yourself even more." Ratchet yelled as he tried to get Prowl to lie back down on the med berth.

"They have her. The Decepticons have Bumblebee. Lugnut took her." Prowl yelled out as he fought Ratchet.

"You're going to open your closed injuries if you keep this up." Ratchet yelled as he fought the hysterical Cyberninja.

"We need to rescue Bee before Megatron finds out about her." Prowl screamed.

Ratchet knew that he would have to do something that was only reserved for patients that were really a pain to handle and not in their right processor. Ratchet pull his hand back into a fist and swung it in the direction of the side of Prowl's helm making sure that he would make contact with the Cyberninja's helm.

A loud thud was heard as the fist made contact with the helm successfully bringing Prowl out of his rant.

Ratchet felt bad that he had to hurt one of his patients but it was sometimes the only way to bring a hysterical bot out of the rant they were in.

"Now that you have calmed down perhaps you could tell us what happened with you and Bumblebee at the construction site?" Ratchet asked knowing that the others were right behind him.

"I followed Bumblebee to Sari's place and when the two were done talking I asked her to follow me as I had some things that I wanted to talk to her about. I lead her to a abandoned construction sight where I told her about what happened with my mother and I didn't want her to go through with what I went through with my mother. After that talk she said that she would talk to Lady Starsun. Just as we were leaving the building Lugnut came out of nowhere and grabbed Bumblebee. I did my best to fight him but he got in a lucky shot and the next thing I knew the entire building was falling on me." Prowl gasped out. He was still in pain but ignored it.

Starsun came up to the Cyberninja and put her servos on his shoulders. "You did what you could to protect her. You are not to blame for what happened so don't even think that any of this is your fault. You had no idea that the Decepticons would attack." The Polariusian royal softly said.

Prowl looked at the royal femme is shock. He was sure that she would yell at him for what happened to her daughter.

"I can yell at you after we find and rescue Skydancer." Starsun told Prowl. Whether she meant it or not the Cyberninja couldn't tell.

"How are we supposed to find Bumblebee? I doubt that Megatron would stay at the base we rescued Bee from earlier." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Oh ye of little faith." ClearStar said causing everyone to stare at her. "After the first kidnapping I installed a tracking device in Skydancer just in case of something like this." The femme medic then pulled out a small device that had a blinking light on it.

Before anyone could blink Prowl had gotten up off the medical berth and swiped the tracking device and head to the base entrance and transformed in to his cycle form. Prowl wasted no time in leaving a trail of dust in his wake causing the rest of the Autobots and Polariusians to cough as their intakes were clogged with exhaust and dust.

"Well we know how he feels about Skydancer." Starsun said as she turned around and got a look from the mechs in the room. The orange and yellow femme gave a sigh. "Oh come on you can't be that oblivious to tell me that you haven't seen the way the Ninja looks at my daughter. He's won't admit it but he has feelings for Skydancer. I know I've seen the look in Sentinel's optics when we were dating all those Stellar cycles ago." Starsun said looking at the mechs in the room who's jaws were on the floor. Starsun gave another sigh. "Mechs." She groan out and left the room leaving some very stunned Autobots.

_Next chapter Prowl and Bumblebee arrive back at base and Sentinel goes into daddy mode when he see Bumblebee's femme armor._

Sorry for taking so long. Had writer's block like you wouldn't believe.

Ideas are welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviews this story. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for helping me with ideas used in this chapter and for being my beta, maverick1997 gets a thank you as well_

Chapter 38

Prowl ran with Bumblebee as fast as his aching frame could take him. Bumblebee had stop shivering a few cycles ago but the look on her face still showed that she was scared. Prowl clutched his friend and teammate closer to his chassis desperately trying to take away any pain that she was in.

Prowl's entire body surged with pain but he ignored it. He had to get Bumblebee back to base before the Decepticons found them. He never thought that he would be so glad to see the sight of the old factory that he and his teammates called home. Prowl raced into the factory where he collapsed with Bumblebee in his arms.

Optimus didn't have time to think when he saw his teammate come racing in with his femme teammate in his arms. Energon was leaking all over from the wounds on Prowl's body.

Ratchet and ClearStar wasted no time in grabbing Prowl and heading straight for the med bay. Sentinel and Starsun had grabbed their daughter and was making sure that she was alright. They didn't get much of a reply as Bumblebee fell right into a recharge knowing that she was safe.

It was some time later that Bumblebee came out of recharge to voices being heard in the rec room. With a groan she got off of the berth and headed out to the rec room her body protesting as she walked. Her feet were killing her but she figured that had something to do with the slight heels on the bottom of her leg armor that Megatron had forced on her.

Everyone was busy doing something to notice that she's entered the room. "So how's Prowl doing?" She asked causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"How do you feel Bumblebee?" Optimus asked the youngling who was limping.

"Other than my feet hurt from the slagging heels I'm fine." Bumblebee reply as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Sentinel came up to Bumblebee and sat down beside her. He was not happy with what Megatron had done to her with the armor that barely covered important parts of her body. Bumblebee's bottom legs were showing as well as her arms and midriff as well as much of her chassis was showing. To Sentinel it was like she was barely armored at all.

Bumblebee saw the look in her father's optics and knew what he was upset about. "Megatron had his medic make sure I was properly armored for his entertainment. The sick pervert." Bumblebee growled as she crossed her arms over her chassis.

"When I get my servos on Megatron I'm gonna show him not to mess with my family." Sentinel said with his optics burning.

Starsun in the meantime just roll her optics. She could tell the Sentinel was in 'daddy mode' as her father had a habit of going into that mode when ever she or her older sister would be around mechs when she was younger. She also had seen something very similar to 'daddy mode' in the optics of Optimus when it came to her daughter. In a way Optimus was like Skydancer's father before she found out about Sentinel was her father. Starsun could tell that Optimus was a little protective of Skydancer by the way he acted around her. The Polariusian femme guessed it had something to do with the fact the Skydancer was the youngest of Optimus's team and was always getting into trouble from what she had read in the reports sent to Cybertron.

A smile crossed Starsun's face as she thought about all the times that her daughter had gotten in trouble on Polarius. It had seemed that no matter where her daughter was she was always getting in trouble.

"Well you are getting rid of that armor as soon as Clearstar and Ratchet are done repairing the ninja." Sentinel said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"How is Prowl? I know that he was hurt when I saw the building fall of him." Bumblebee asked as she kept her arms over her exposed chassis.

"He was hurt pretty badly but that didn't stop him from rescuing you." Stormy told her princess.

"My lady there is something that I must ask and I know that it will be hard for you to tell me but did Megatron violate you in any way?" Outback asked. The green femme was a little scared at what Skydancer's answer would be. They almost didn't make in time last time.

"He tried to but I was smarter this time." Bumblebee said with a smirk. "When I was just starting to come into my femme form one of the guards gave me a chastity belt that I keep in subspace until last night. Never thought that I would ever need to use it." Bumblebee could hear the sighs of relief coming from everyone at what she said. "Also he'll think twice before messing with me."

Everyone once again looked at Bumblebee wondering what she meant by that. Bumblebee once again caught onto the confused looks her teammates and guardians.

"I hit him in the groin when he was distracted by the belt. Then I processed to kick the daylights out of him when he was on the floor. I could tell that he was shocked that I would do something like that." Bumblebee told her friends and teammates.

After everyone was done laughing at what Bumblebee/Skydancer had done to Megatron Rouge went over to her princess and slapped her on the back. "That's my princess. I knew teaching you how to take down a mech faster by doing that would come in handy." Rouge said getting looks from the Autobots in the room as they covered their groin area

"Remind me never to frag you off." Sentinel said as his lower body ached at what the red femme could do to a mech.

_Next chapter Prowl gets a yelling from the medics and Bumblebee and Sentinel have a talk._

Once again I should tell my readers that each chapter comes off of the top of my head and from ideas that I get and doesn't always follow the teaser from the previous chapter.

Ideas and dialoged are always welcomed at anytime.

I would like at least two reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta and helping me out with writing this chapter. Maverick1997 gets a thank you for being a beta as well. I have to apologize to MissChSparkles as I think I may have taken something from her story with out realizing it. I took the idea for the armor that Bee is wearing that Megatron forced her to wear From MissChSparkles's wonderful story '__**a slave to love'**__. For this I am sorry._

Chapter 39

Prowl let out a groan as his body came back online. That last thing he remembered was him running into the base with Bumblebee in his arms. His mind drifted to Bumblebee as he hoped that she was alright.

Prowl onlined his optics and came face to face with the white femme medic who was scowling at him. It was then that Prowl knew that he was in for a tongue lashing by both of the medics.

"Don't even try to move. You really did a number on yourself when you ran out of the base after Skydancer." ClearStar said as she adjusted something on Prowl's leg.

"Is Bumblebee ok?" Prowl asked wincing a little as he moved his body a little.

"She's fine. Sentinel's freaking out about the armor that she has on but then again so is her mother." The white femme said replacing a panel of the ninja's leg. "There good as new." ClearStar said as she closed the panel on Prowl's leg. "Ratchet he's all yours.

Prowl swore he could have heard the femme crackle when she said that. The ninja saw he move out of the way and Ratchet appear in his view looking very unhappy.

Before Prowl could say anything he was hit in the head with a wrench. "Do you have any idea what you were doing? Wait don't answer that. I know exactly what you were doing as I would have done the same thing. But you should have waited for the rest of us." Ratchet then processed to give Prowl the riot act saying that he was reckless and irresponsible and down right stupid. Prowl couldn't even get a word in with Ratchet's yelling.

The yelling went on for several more cycles before Prowl heard something that made his spark jump.

"We have enough problems to worry about without you being a lovesick idiot." The old medic screamed.

"What are you talking about Ratchet?"

Ratchet gave Prowl a look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're in love with Bumblebee."

Prowl knew that Ratchet was right about him being in love with Bumblebee but even if he was there was no way that someone like him was worthy of someone like Bumblebee.

"Even if I was in love with Bumblebee there is no way that I'm worthy of loving someone of her rank. After all I'm just a Cyberninja who was a dropout and couldn't even save his master while she's heir to an entire planet." Prowl softly said only to get smack across the face by Ratchet.

"Are you blind or something? Bumblebee has never cared about the fact that you're a ninja nor has she ever cared about her being a princess. Think about it Prowl when had Bumblebee ever pulled rank on us before or after she reveal who she was to us." Ratchet asked as she grabbed Prowl and shook him back and forth.

Ratchet started to calm down when he heard Prowl's slight scream and knew that he was being a little too rough. Ratchet released Prowl and took a deep breath. "Kid if you really love Bumblebee tell her other wise you could lose her to another mech and you would never be able to forgive yourself if you lost her." Ratchet yelled before his voice took a softer tone. "Prowl even if Bumblebee doesn't have feelings for you a least you can tell her about yours."

"Ratchet is right about the fact that Skydancer doesn't care about rank or what your job in life is. Look at her mother. Lady Starsun was willing to give up her life as a royal and live on Cybertron with Sentinel before he became a jerk." ClearStar said as she entered the med bay with some medical supplies. She put the supplies down on a table and walked over to the med berth that Prowl was lying on. "It's not uncommon for royal and nobles to bond with commoners. Even the royal family has some commoner blood in them. If fact Lady Starsun's father was a commoner that won the sparks of the royal family. So don't be worried about having problems with the royal family. Polariusians are not like Cybertronians who care about positions and rank. We are very opened to the bonding of different ranks in our society." ClearStar explained.

Prowl was going to say something along the lines of again not being worthy of Bumblebee when this time ClearStar smacked him over the helm with a wrench.

"Don't even start it again with the not being worthy. From what I've seen you are worthy of Skydancer. You went after her when you had life threatening injuries and fought to protect her from the Decepticons. All without a thought for your own safety and not wanting anything in return. You Cyberninja Prowl do not care if she is a princess at all. Deny all you want you are in love with our princess and Primus help me if you don't act on your feelings for her I will beat you to within a inch of your life." ClearStar yelled and turned on her heels and walked out of the med bay.

Prowl's optics went wide at what a medic was threatening to do with him. He thought that medics were supposed to be gentle but then again Ratchet wasn't always gentle when someone did something stupid. So Prowl had to guess that some medics had a mean streak to them.

"Why don't you go back into recharge. It'll help you heal. I in the meantime have to go get Bumblebee out of the ridiculous armor that Megatron put on her. I'm not surprised that Sentinel has gone into daddy mode with what his daughter is wearing." Ratchet said.

Prowl could distantly remember the skimpy armor that Bumblebee had on when he rescued her from Megatron. It was ridiculous that she was forced to where something like that. Bumblebee was a princess and not a prostibot and therefore should have been treated with the up most respect.

"I'll give you something to help you sleep." Ratchet said as he reached over to a tray and grabbed a needle that was filled with some sort of liquid and inserted the needle into Prowl's arm causing the Ninja to feel a bit sleepy.

_Next chapter Bumblebee and Sentinel have a talk._

I need idea for what Sentienl and Bee could talk about as I have no idea what to do. Dialogue is requested but not required.

thank you

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.

p.s. good news to those that read my Hot Rod story Secrets. I will be doing a sequel to that story in a few days so look forward to the new story.


	40. Chapter 40

_thanks to everyone that reads and review. Shizuka Taiyou, MissCHSparkles and soundrive get Credit for ideas used. Shizuka Taiyou also gets a thank you for being my beta as well as Maverick1997 for being my beta._

Chapter 40

Bumblebee winced as Ratchet gently removed the revealing armor from her body and replaced it with a more modest type of femme armor. Because of what happened in the Decepticon base Bumblebee couldn't return to wearing mech armor so Ratchet was installing some femme armor that ClearStar had brought with her.

"I know one thing is for sure is that Sentinel will be glad to see you out of the skimpy armor as well as the rest of us." Ratchet said as he replaced the final leg piece of the leg armor.

"You and me both Ratchet. I'm just thankful that the Decepticon medic booted everyone out of the room when he put the armor on me." Bumblebee said as she leaned back on the berth with her optic offlined. She has to admit that having her old armor removed and having new armor put on then having taken off and another set of new armor put on all in a matter of a few days was enough to make her tired as it was painful even with the numbing of your systems.

"If it the medic that I think it was than you were lucky. Hook was a Great War medic for the Decepticons. I met him once on the battle field. He was reparing a wounded Autobot Femme that wouldn't have made it if he hadn't helped her. I later found out that Hook was a type of medic that would help anyone no matter the rank or faction and had a sense of honor when it came to femmes. The femmes that were captured during the Great War always said that they were treated with respect by one of the medics." Ratchet said as he closed the panel on Bumblebee's leg and made sure it was secured.

"I think that Hook was his name. He was nice in a way and was gentle when it came to putting the armor on me." Bumblebee replied as she moved her leg per Ratchet's orders.

"You were lucky kid very lucky indeed." The old medic replied as he backed away from the berth to give Bumblebee room to sit up and swing her legs over the berth.

"Maybe I was." Bee said with a smile as she took Ratchet's servo and slid off the berth and stood up on her peds still a little wobbly from the slight heels that Ratchet couldn't remove to matter what he tried.

"You're good as new kid. Now get out of my med bay." Ratchet grumped.

Bumblebee gave the medic a smile and headed out of the med bay. She wanted to go check up on Prowl who resting in his room. Before Bee barely left the med bay she was grabbed gently by her arm by Sentinel who dragged her to his room.

"Hey what's the deal Sentinel." Bumblebee asked as she was dragged to Sentinel's Quartrers. She still wasn't ready to really call him dad.

"We need to have a talk about some things. About what happened to you." Sentinel said as he ushered his daughter into the room.

Once the two Autobots were inside the room Sentinel said down in a chair in front of Bumblebee.

"I want to talk to you about some things that you may be experiencing and could possibly be confused about." Sentinel said a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

Bumblebee knew exactly what one of the things that Sentinel was trying to talk about and had to roll her optics. She had already had the 'talk' when she was with Clearstar just before she left to find her father.

"If you want to talk to me about interfacing than you're too late for Clearstar told me everything about Interfacing and I do mean everything just before I left for Cybertron." Bumblebee told Sentinel. She let out a small laugh at the face that the former Prime was doing. He looked like a human version of a fish.

"Well that's one thing that I don't have to talk about. Now for the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about." Sentinel told Bumblebee who just looked at him. "The recent attacks on you have made me concerned for your safety. Megatron is bound and determined to get his hands on you no matter what. Therefore I don't want you to leave the base unless someone is with you."

"You want me to do what? Who are you to tell me what to do? You haven't been a part of my life up until a few weeks ago and now you suddenly want me to give up my freedom. In case you've forgotten my function on this team is a scout. How is Primus's name am I supposed to do that if I have someone with me at all times?" Bumblebee yelled. She was fragged off royally.

"Bumblebee please be reasonable. Megatron knows who you are now and I don't mean the fact that you are a femme but the fact that you are the heir to Polarius. If Megatron ever got his servos on you, who knows what would happen." Sentinel told his daughter who had her servos over her chassis.

"I'm not some sparkling that needs to have her servos held Sentinel. I left Polarius because no body would let me do anything that was dangerous. How am I supposed to rule a planet when I'm not even allowed to take part in battle training?" Bumblebee growled.

"Skydancer I know that this is hard for you but it's for the best." Starsun said as she came into the room. The royal had seen her daughter being dragged by her former lover to his room and decided to follow them to figure out what was going on.

Starsun put her audio receptor to the door and listened to what was being said. She knew as soon as Sentinel had said that he wanted to have a bodyguard with their daughter at all times when Skydancer was outside of the base was not going to go well. Her daughter even as a sparkling would try and evade her bodyguards. Skydancer had evade her regular bodyguards to the point that Starsun had enough and assigned several of her own personal bodyguards to her daughter. Not once since the Renegades were assigned to Skydancer was she able to evade them.

"Besides there's a certain Cyberninja that would love to keep you protected." Starsun said with a smirk.

Bumblebee felt herself blush at what her mother had said. It was true that she had become closer to Prowl since he had helped her talk to Sentinel and find that that he was suffering just as much as she was.

"Mooommm Prowl doesn't like me like that. He just a good friend." Bumblebee whined.

"Oh Really sweetspark. Would a friend rush off to save you when he was barely repaired and still have injuries. You were in shock when Prowl brought you back to base so you probably don't remember much of what happened but when Prowl arrived with you in his arms he was covered in energon because he reopened some of his wounds. Now tell me does that sound like someone who is just a friend. Face it sweetie that mech has feelings for you and I can tell that you have feelings for him as well." StarSun told her daughter who just looked at her with disbelieving optics.

"Sweetspark if you're scared of loving someone because of what happened between your father and I then don't be. Your father and I did love each other at one time and maybe some day we can learn to love each other again." Starsun said ignoring Sentinel as his helm shot up like a rocket at the idea that StarSun could love him again.

"But."

"Just go talk to him Skydancer. You don't have to say that you have feelings for him right away. Give it some time and you may find out that you have more in common than you thought." Starsun said as she gently grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and turned her towards the door. "Go talk to him Sky." With saying that she booted her daughter out of the room and bolted the door shut from the inside. Starsun turned to Sentinel. "We need to talk." Was all she said and took a seat in front of him.

_Next chapter Prowl and Bee have a talk and so does Sentinel and Starsun._

_Ideas are welcomed anytime._

I would like at least 2 reviews before posting tht next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. Sounddrive, shizuka taiyou, sapphire champ get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou and Maverick1997 get a thank you for being my betas._

Chapter 41

Bumblebee walked as quietly as she could in her heels to Prowl's room. She knew that he would have to be sleeping after all the trouble and injuries that he received while protecting her.

Bumblebee wasn't to sure if she really wanted to talk to Prowl. She was a little confused about her feelings for the ninjabot. Prowl was always there for her when things got tough and he had her back.

After walking a few minutes Bumblebee reached Prowl's room. She raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped when she heard slight snoring coming through the door. It looked like that Prowl was in recharge and who could blame him after everything that he went though in the past few days.

Bumblebee quickly pressed the button that was on the side of the door that would open the door. The door opened in a whoosh allowing Bumblebee to enter. She saw Prowl on his berth in a sound recharge.

Bumblebee quietly walked over to the berth and pulled up a chair and sat down beside the berth. There was so much that she wanted to know. Why would Prowl risk his like for her? Bee knew that there had to be more to Prowl than she thought.

"You've done so many things for me in the past few weeks Prowl and I don't think I've thanked you for it yet. You've helped be able to talk to my father and when I was able to talk to him I was able to find out that he was hurting as well about not even knowing that he had a child. You helped me realize just how much I took for granted with my mother and how much she cared about me." Bumblebee softly said as she petted the top of Prowl's helm with her fingertips.

"It was also very stupid of you to come after me when you were so injured. Stupid and very sweet at the same time. You should have let the others help you. We're a team Prowl and a team that works together." Bumblebee said as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Prowl's helm. "But thank you for rescuing me from the Decepticons."

Bumblebee stayed where she was at watching over her friend and in a way Protector for several hours. For some reason she had no idea why she was doing what she was doing. She and Prowl never really got along. They were just two completely different bots.

Before long Bumblebee felt her optics start to shut down. Which was no surprise as she hadn't really gotten any recharge since before she was kidnapped by Megatron and that was two days ago.

The former minibot knew that she wouldn't be able to make it back to her room so she decided to stay in Prowl's room and get a few hours of recharge. Bumblebee scooted the chair she was sitting in back a few feet so that she could put her head on the berth. She grabbed Prowl's hand and gave it a squeeze letting Prowl know that she was there and not going anywhere.

"I don't know if you have any feeling for me but I do care about you. Maybe more than a friend and I don't want to lose you." Bumblebee softly said as she began to lay her head on the berth. All of a sudden she felt Prowl squeeze her had at the part of having feeling for each other. Bumblebee knew then that Prowl had feeling for her.

Bumblebee laid her head down on Prowl's stomach and offlined her optics and went into recharge. She was unaware of a set of optics watching her from the doorway to Prowl's room.

Meanwhile in the room that held Sentinel and Starsun

After some awkward moments the two former lovers somehow managed to be civil to each other. It was Starsun that broke the tension with what she had to say.

"You know it's funny that it should take our daughter getting kidnapped and almost violated by Decepticons for us to be in the same room." Starsun said from her spot by the window.

"I have to agree with you on that." Sentinel replied from his spot by the door.

Starsun turned her head to look at her former lover. That was the mech that she would have given up her spot in the royal family if he hadn't been such a afthead all those stellar cycles ago.

"I can't believe that you want to have our daughter under protection every second of the day. How is she supposed to grow and be the leader she is meant to be." Starsun snarled at her former lover.

"What she's meant to be? She just a child who had a life of not knowing who her father was and a mother that wouldn't tell her anything about me." Sentinel calmly said. He didn't want to get into a fight wit his ex-lover right now.

"Did you know that Skydancer wouldn't stop asking about you when she was growing up." Starsun said breaking the silence that had befallen the room.

"She did?" Sentinel said as he looked over to his former lover.

"Yes, but do to certain situations I couldn't tell her anything thing about you other than you were an Autobot and other little details. Skydancer was the one that figured out that you were her father based on the few details that I gave her." Starsun answered. "It hurt me so much that I had to lie to my daughter but I just couldn't let her know about you. She was the Crown Princess of Polarius and as much as she wanted to know her father she couldn't because of the way you acted with what happen with Elita-1."

Sentinel looked at Starsun with shock in his optics. Starsun just looked at Sentinel and started to speak again.

"I found out about what happened do to the fact that I was in Metroplex when you placed the blame on Optimus. I was at Metroplex so that I could tell you that you were going to be a father. But when I heard you place the entire blame on Optimus, I knew that I couldn't let you know about your daughter if you weren't going to take your part of the blame. So I left and returned home to Polarius where my sister welcomed me home with opened arms again. I gave birth to Skydancer at the palace several months later. During the time when I was recovering from having Skydancer I was approached by my sister who wanted to talk to me about something concerning my daughter."

"She wanted to talk to you about making Bumblebee the Crown Princess?" Sentinel asked.

Starsun nodded her helm. "My family line was well liked and the citizens of Polarius wanted to see a Royal with commoner blood on the throne. The citizens said that it was time for a change and have a commoner on the throne. As you know my sister is still Queen and made Skydancer the Crown Princess shortly after she was born. I was against it from the beginning but there was nothing that I could do. I really had no say in what went on in the Royal house." Starsun explained. "In a few days time when she fully recovered I'm taking her back to Polarius where she will complete her royal duties and get ready to ascend to the throne."

"Over My offlined body are you taking my daughter away from me." Sentinel said as he held up a hand to stop Starsun from saying something. "Just hear me out first. I want to get to know my daughter. I want to know Skydancer the commoner not Skydancer the princess."

"Sentinel I know that you want to know your daughter but your past isn't the greatest and the Queen was the one that didn't want you have anything to do with Skydancer." Starsun said.

"That may be true in the past but I'm no longer second in command to the Magnus. I gave that up and told Ultra Magnus what really happened on that Spider planet when I found out the reason why Bumblebee was kept from me. I swear to you that I won't be the mech that I turned into all those years ago. I can't promise that I can be the mech that you met all those years ago but I can promise you that I can change. I saw what my attitude cost me in the long run. I lost you and I lost the chance to watch my daughter grow up." Sentinel told Starsun. It was true that he was serious about changing and had given up his position as second in command of the Elite Guard.

StarSun looked at Sentinel in a attempt to see if he was lying but could find nothing.

"Alright Sentinel I'll give you some time with our daughter and I'll see what I can do about getting her to say on this planet longer."

Sentinel gave his former lover one of his rare smiles. "That's all I'm asking for StarSun, that's all I want.

_Next chapter Megatron finds out just who Bumblebee is and calls in a old friend to help him._

Ideas welcome anything. Please be very describes with them.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks to everyone that reads, revews and alerts this story. MissCHSparkles, Stitchar, thepheonixqueen, Skellington girl all get credit for ideas based in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou get credit for being my beta._

Chapter 42

Megatron let out a yell as he watched his future mate walked around the city with the organic friend of hers via the spybot. He was so close to claiming the princess of Polarius that he could have tasted it. But she managed to escape with the help of the blasted Cyberninja. He had to come up with some idea as to get the princess on his side. But how was he supposed to do that?

Megatron pondered for some time before a idea struck him. He could use the skills of one of his most trusted soldiers. The Decepticon that he was talking about was due to come to Earth in a few days. Megatron could relay his plan to him and he could get The Princess under his control and there would be nothing that the Autobots could do about it.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was enjoying the day of freedom that she had with Sari. She had managed to convince her team that she was find on her own and didn't need a bodyguard.

The techno-organic was enjoying her time with her best friend. After all she spend much time with the Autobots as much as she did when she was in her child form. She felt that Bumblebee wouldn't want anything to do with her after she had stab the yellow Autobot in the chassis. For some reason Bumblebee had forgiven her and still wanted to be friends.

"So all this time you were a girl pretending to be a boy?" Sari asked as she rode on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee took a moment to let what Sari said sink in. Once she figured out what Sari was talking about Bumblebee let out a nod. "Yeah I changed my gender cause the soldiers from Polarius would be looking for me as a femme form witch is a girl in human terms so I changed my frame to a mech's form witch is a boy in human terms." Bumblebee explained.

"I still can't believe that Sentinel is your father."

"I know the feeling but from what Optimus told me was that he was different when he was with my mother. Sure from what I was told he was a bit of an aft but he was young and like the young of all races they can be afts." Bumblebee replied to her young friend.

"What caused him to change?" Sari asked.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. The only thing that I did know is that Sentinel and Optimus went on a unauthorized mission and when they returned Sentinel placed the blame on Optimus and Optimus was kicked out of the academy." Bee explained.

"Maybe there's more to the story than Sentinel and Optimus are letting on?" Sari said from her perch.

"Maybe and maybe not. All I know is that's it a touchy subject with my father and Bossbot." Bumblebee replied as she picked Sari off of her shoulder and put her down on the ground.

"Bumblebee?"

"When I tell you to run, you run." Bumblebee whispered as she brought out her stingers and turned around with her stingers crackling. "Run!" Bumblebee yelled as she fired at what was behind her.

Sari ran as fast as she could away from the fight. As she was running she reached into her pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Sari to base. Come in somebody!" Sari yelled into the device hoping that someone would answer her.

"Lilacx here. What can I do for you Sari?" The voice of the youngest member of the Renegades answered.

"Bumblebee needs help. I don't know what she's fighting as she told me to run and hide." Sari screamed into the comm. "Please hurry."

"We're on our way Sari. Hang tight. Lilacx out."

Sari heard the clicking off of the communicator on the other end and she prayed that her friends got to her and Bumblebee in time. As much as she wanted to help Bumblebee, Sari knew that she would only be getting in the way much like when she used the key to upgrade herself and almost killed Bumblebee.

The battle between Bumblebee and whoever was fighting her lasted for a few minutes and then it was quiet. Sari didn't know if she should come out of her hiding place but the screaming on her friend caused her to let go of her fear and rush out to help her friend.

Sari powered up to her armor mode and headed straight for where the battle was happening only to find nothing but blasts in the building and webs everywhere. Sari put two and two together and figured out that the freaky spider lady that kidnapped her when it was Halloween. But why would the spider lady want Bumblebee when she made it clear that she didn't trust Autobots at all.

Sari turned her head in the direction of the sound of several cars approaching where she was at. Most of the vehicles were Autobots and one was human. Sari guessed that the human vehicle was Fanzone's. He was coming to probably check out what was going on.

"What on earth is happening here?" The overweight police captain yelled into his sound speaker when he got out of the car.

Sari wasted no time in explaining what had happened. She spoke so fast that Fanzone had to translate what she was saying as he understood the language of teenage girl due to his teenage nieces.

"Who could have taken her?" Sentinel asked.

Optimus looked at his two friends and knew that he would have to tell them about what really had happened to Elita-one that day on the spider planet. But why would Blackarachnia kidnapped Bumblebee. If she was trying for revenge against Sentinel for leaving her behind, why would she take Bumblebee when she didn't even know that Sentinel was her father. What ever the reason Optimus knew that he would have to come clean about Elita-one.

"I think I know who would have taken her." Optimus said as he reached over and picked up Sari.

"Who took her Optimus?" Sentinel asked again.

_Next chapter Optimus informs his team about Blackarachinia and Bumblebee finds herself the guest of a spider._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou, MissCHSparkles. Stitchar all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta,_

Chapter 43

Bumblebee onlined her optics and realize that that was a mistake as he processor began to ache at the bright light. The young femme tried to get up but found herself restrained by what looked like webbing around her body and arms. The only part of her body that wasn't held down was her head which Bumblebee moved from left to right to see if she could get a bearing on where she was at. She knew exactly where she was when she saw the three forms of the Dinobots sleeping in the corner. She was on Dinobot Island and it wasn't just the Dinobots that lived on the island.

"Well I see that my guest is awake." A femme voice said to the side of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned her head to the right to see Blackarachnia standing beside her with a twisted smile on her face. Bee tried not to show that she was afraid but had a feeling that she was failing.

"Ah is the little Autobot scared?" The spider bot snickered slightly. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm going to take good care of you."

The truth of the matter was that Bumblebee wasn't scared of Blackarachnia per say. She was scared of what Blackarachinia did.

"I'm not scared so of speak of you. More like I'm scared of what you're going to do to me." Bumblebee said as she looked the spider femme in the optic.

"Oh you don't have to worry little Autobot. I'm not going to hurt you at all. I'm just saving you for Megatron who wants you for some reason. Why I have no idea." Blackarachnia replied.

Bumblebee felt herself shiver at the thought of Megatron being anywhere near her after what had happened a few days ago when he tried to rape her. Bumblebee knew that she would have to be brave and not show any fear when she met Megatron again. She was the heir to the throne of Polarius and she would not show fear no matter what would happen.

A few Cycles passed and Blackaracnia went back to doing what ever she was doing before Bumblebee woke up. Bumblebee decided to stare at the ceiling. She knew that her friends were on their way and it would only be a matter of time before she was rescued. She just hoped that it was before Megatron arrived.

"If you think that your friends are going rescue you, you have another thing coming." Blackaracnia pointed out. "They don't care about you and never will. I know from experience that they will leave you here to rot."

Bumblebee turned her helm to stare at the Techno-organic spider. Just what had happened to her capturer to make her hate Autobots so much.

"Why do you hate Autobots so much? What have they ever done to you?" Bumblebee asked.

Blackarachnia spun around so fast that Bumblebee was sure that she had broken something. "You want to know why little one? I'll tell you why." The Spider began telling her prisoner about how she used to be a Autobot and she and two of her friends headed to an organic that they didn't know at the time was filled with spiders. She told Bumblebee how she thought that her friends would never abandoned her but they did and she was infected by the spider's venom and transformed into what she was now. The Spider femme also told Bumblebee that there would be no way to return to Cybertron without becoming an experiment. She also said that she was with the Decepticons only because they had rescued her off the spider planet.

"I made a promise to myself that I would take revenge on the two so called friends that left me behind if it was the last thing I ever did." Blackarachnia hissed out and turned back to her what ever she was working on.

Bumblebee let the information sink in. Her mother had told her about one of her father's friends that was left behind on a organic planet. It was around the time that her mother was in the first stages of her pregnancy. Blackarachnia did have a major grudge against Optimus and Sentinel for some reason. There was no way that Blackarachinia could be the friend that was left behind. There was one way to find out.

"Elita-one." Was all that Bumblebee said and she got what she was looking for when she saw Blackarachnia let out a gasp and turned around to stare at the yellow femme.

"How do you know that name?"

"That's was your name before you became Blackarachnia, am I right?" Bumblebee replied.

"Elita-one is dead. She died that day on the spider planet." Blackarachnia softly said.

"Some part of Elita-one is still in you no matter what you do. My mother told me that." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"How do you know so much about me anyway? You weren't even born when I became what I am today. Just who is your mother?" Blackarachnia asked as she walked over to where Bumblebee was laying.

"My mother's name was the ambassador to Cybertron from Polarius. You would know her well as she hung out with you, Optimus and Sentinel when she wasn't busy with being a ambassador." Bumblebee told the Techno-Organic spider.

Blackarachnia stood where she was in shock. There was no way that the youngling in front of her was StarSun's daughter.

"Are you telling me that you're the daughter of StarSun?"

Bumblebee just smiled at the spider.

Blackarachnia couldn't believe what she was seeing. The daughter of her friend was in front of her or the fact at StarSun had a daughter with someone other than Sentinel.

"And Sentinel." Bumblebee added.

Now Blackarachnia was shocked beyond belief. Sentinel was a father. If that was true why wasn't his daughter like him. Bumblebee was sweet and gentle and kind. She was nothing like Sentinel.

Bumblebee could see that Blackarachnia had her doubts about who she was. "Sentinel never knew he was a father until about a month ago. My mother was going to tell him about me but something happened and she decided to leave Cybertron without a word to anyone. As for figuring out who you were I just paid attention to what Optimus said about you when we first met and did some digging in the old mission reports and I put two and two together. You knew way to much about Autobots and about Optimus to be an average run of the mill spy and I also took a guess with calling you Elita-one." Bumblebee explained to the surprised Decepticon.

_Next Chapter takes place with Optimus telling the others about Blackarachnia._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter, thanks and peace out.


	44. Chapter 44

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and faves and alerts this story. Skellington girl, Sounddrive, Shizuka Taiyou, MissCHSparkles, thepheonixqueen all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou also get a thank you for being my beta. _

Chapter 44

Optimus looked at his teammates and friends with uncertainty. He knew that he had to tell them the truth about Blackarachnia. He was just concerned as to how Sentinel and StarSun would react.

"Who took my daughter?" Sentinel demanded.

Optimus took a deep breath before he started to speak only Bulkhead beat him to it when he found a piece of webbing on one of the buildings.

"It's that spider lady! She must have took Bee." The massive green Autobot yelled.

"What spider lady?" Several members of the Strike Force yelled at the same time.

"It's a long story. A story that I should have told you a long time ago." Optimus said as he took another breath and started his story. "Sentinel I know you could never forget what happened on the spider planet when we lost Elita-one." Optimus started and saw Sentinel nod his helm. "Well Elita-one didn't go offline like we thought. She used her powers in attempt to fight off the spiders. Because of her powers she was mutated into a half robot half organic spider like creature. That's not all. Elita-one became so full of hatred that she joined the Decepticons." Optimus said finishing his story.

"Are you saying that the spider lady that we've been fighting is a friend of yours?" Ratchet asked. He couldn't believe that the spider creature that had almost killed them when they first woke up was an former Autobot.

"Yes. She was a old friend from the academy. I had thought that she went offline on that planet but I was wrong." The red and blue Prime replied with his helm bowed down.

Sentinel reacted in the only way he could think of. He walked straight up to Optimus and hit him as hard as he could. Sentinel didn't care that Optimus outranked him at the moment. He was just so angry that his former friend had kept something like this from him.

"Sentinel!" ShadowStriker yelled as she walked over and grabbed Sentinel by the arm and dragged the blue Autobot away from Optimus who was rubbing his face.

"How could you keep this from me? She was my friend too. I had a right to know about her." Sentinel screamed at the top of his vocal processor.

"And do what Sentinel? Degraded her, call her a freak because she was part organic now." StarSun butted him. "Everyone knows that you hate anything organic. If Optimus would have told you about Elita-one you would have been a jerk and wanted her to be destroyed." StarSun pointed out.

"I still had the right to know about her. She was my friend too." Sentinel yelled as he broke free of ShadowStriker's hold. "What are we going to do? We have to find where Elita took Bumblebee and rescue her."

"Elita changed her name to Blackarachnia and I know where she is at." Optimus said and headed in the direction of Dinobot Island.

Meanwhile on Dinobot island.

Blackarachnia stared in shock at the youngling in front of her. This was StarSun's daughter as well as Sentinel's daughter.

Blackarachnia thought back to when she went on the trip to the spider planet. StarSun had come up to her and told that she had something to tell Sentinel when he got back. Obviously StarSun was going to tell Sentinel that she was carrying and that he was going to be a father. But from what Blackarachnia guess was that something happened to cause StarSun to leave Cybertron without telling anybody that she was carrying.

If the little yellow minibot really was StarSun's daughter then that would explain why the minibot wasn't scared of her organic form. Bumblebee was raised around organic life her entire life.

I don't know what you're planning but I have my orders and I plan to make sure that I follow them." Blackarachnia said as she walked away from the berth that held Bumblebee."I'm not planning anything Blackarachnia but could you at least hear me out. I know that if you went back to Cybertron that you would be thought of as a freak but if you can back to Polarius the scientists would be able to find a way to turn you back into Elita-one if you let then." Bumblebee told Blackarachnia who just looked at her."What type of fool do you think I am? I know for a fact that I would be treated as an experiment if I returned to Cybertron or worse killed." The Spider lady pointed out.

"I didn't say that you return to Cybertron. What I said was if you come to Polarius and let royal scientists help you find a way to get rid of your organic side. Even if they couldn't you would still have a safe place to live as you know how much Polariusians admire organic life forms." Bumblebee pointed out.

Blackarachnia started at her prisoner who wasn't afraid of her. The spider really wanted to be normal again. She really wanted to be rid of her organic half and she knew the Polariusian did respect organic life as half their planet was covered in it. Could she actually have a life on a planet that wasn't her own."You can have all the time in the world to think about it Elita." Bumblebee said she leaned her head back on the for Bumblebee she wouldn't have time to hear Blackarachnia answer as she felt her entire body freeze at who was at the doorway.

"Well done Blackarachnia." Megatron said as he walked over to the table that Bumblebee was laying on and placed one of his servos on her helm causing Bumblebee to shiver. "Oh you have nothing to fear my dear for soon you will be where you belong at my side as my Queen." Megatron softly said before turning around toward the door. "Mindwipe and Shockwave you may come in and began the process." And two Decepticons came into the room with various pieces of equipment.

_Next chapter Megatron has a plan to make Bumblebee his. Will he succeed or will the Autobots get to Bee in time?_

Ideas are greatly needed for the next chapter

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	45. Chapter 45

_Thanks to every one that reads reviews and favs this story. Shizuka Taiyou, Skellington girl, Sounddrive, Haluwasa2, MissCHSparkles all get credit for ideas used or based in this chapter. shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 45

Bumblebee's optics went wide when she saw Megatron and Shockwave followed by another Decepticon that she had never seen before. Shockwave and the strange Decepticon each had a handful of strange equipment in their servos. Bumblebee was unsure as to what the equipment did but had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good for her.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this my dear but you leave me no choice. However this can all be avoid if you just decide to join me and become my Queen." Megatron said as he reached out his hand to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee did the only thing that can to her mind and that was give Megatron her middle finger and told him to frag off.

Megatron just let out a laugh at the gesture. "Shockwave, Mindwipe start the process."

The two Decepticons walked over to the berth and started hooking up different pieces of the equipment to Bumblebee who struggled as best that she could to keep the strange devices off of her.

"Stop struggling Bumblebee. Everything will be over before you know it." Shockwave told Bumblebee as he hooked up something to Bumblebee's legs and thighs.

Mindwipe was busy hooking up several pieces that belonged on the upper part of her body. The black and grey Con was taking great care not to touch any part of Bee's body other than places that needed the equipment equipped.

"How long will this take?" Megatron asked impatiently.

"It should take only a few hours until everything is set up My Lord. We want to make sure that everything is equip correctly. That way we won't have any technical problems and nothing will happen to the young princess." Shockwave replied as he attach a wire to some equipment.

"Good. Take your time as I don't want any thing to happen to my future mate." Megatron said. Once again Bumblebee flipped the warlord the bird.

Blackarachnia in the meantime was sent out of her own lair because she would be in the way and because she didn't trust Shockwave not to want to experiment on her.

The spider lady was thinking about what Bumblebee had said before Megatron had arrived. Could the scientists really find a way to turn her back into a full robot. Bumblebee had seemed like they could. Also Bumblebee had never treated her with any disrespect during their encounters. Blackarachnia knew what she had to do.

Meanwhile with the Autobots.

"We have to go and rescue her. She would do the same for us." Sari screamed. The techno-organic human had arrived at the base a few minutes ago and was going crazy with worry that her best friend was in danger.

"We will Sari. The problem is that we don't know where Bumblebee could be. She could have been taken anywhere." Optimus said as he tried to calm his young friend down.

"Or she could have been taken to Dinobot Island." Sari pointed out as she held up her phone. There in big text letters was a message from Bumblebee saying that she was at Dinobot Island.

"It could be a trick." Rouge pointed out. As much as she wanted to go racing to this Dinobot Island the red femme knew that she had to think things clearly. Even if that meant not rushing off to save her princess.

"I don't think it is." Sari said as she got another text. This time it said something else. "The text says 'tell Orion that I love him.' Who's Orion?" Sari asked as she held up her phone to show the text.

Optimus let out a gasp at what Sari said. There was only one other bot in the world that knew that name other than Sentinel and Starsun and that was Elita-one.

Could Blackarachnia somehow have gone back to her Autobot persona or had Bumblebee somehow convince the spider femme that the Autobots were where she belong. All Optimus knew was that Blackarachnia was trying to help them.

"Everyone we're heading to Dinobot Island. That's where Bumblebee is and we are going to rescue her." The red and blue Prime yelled as he gave the order for everyone to transform and head to Dinobot Island to rescue their teammate and friend.

At the same time

Megatron watched as the final wire was connected to the equipment . The warlord let a smile come to his lips at the sight of his soon to be mate and queen. He regretted that the reprogramming would be painful for the young Autobot but it had to be done.

"Lord Megatron we are ready to begin." Shockwave said as he walked over to the console and started pulling switches.

"Very good. Begin the process." Megatron replied as he walked over to Bumblebee who was still strapped down on the berth. The grey mech reached out and placed his hand on top of Bumblebee's helm in a loving matter. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, but it is the only way to make you mine." Megatron softly said.

Bumblebee just spit at him. If he thought that she was going to go along with this processorwashing Megatron had another thing coming. She had a plan that she hoped would get her out this situation.

"You may begin Shockwave." Megatron told his loyal LT.

Shockwave nodded his helm and placed a strange visor like device over Bumblebee's optics. He then walked over to the console and pulled a large switch that was on the console. You could see the energy coursing through the machine and the wires that were connected to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee let out a energon curdling scream as her entire body was flooded with pain. She could feel her processor being attacked by invading forces. She wouldn't give in. no matter what she would fight Megatron till the day she offlined. There was no way she was ever going to be Megatron's mate. Not when she wanted to be someone else's mate. Someone that cared about her and got her talking to her father again. Someone who came after her when she was captured a short while ago.

"How long before the process is complete?"

"It all depends on the bot My Lord. But it should be very soon and you will have your Queen." Mindwipe said.

"Good."

_Net chapter will the Autobots get to Bumblebee in time? Find out in the next chapter._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

Shizuka Taiyou, Skellington girl, Sounddrive, Stitchar, thepheonixqueen and sapphirechamp get credit for ideas used and based on in this chapter.

Chapter 46

Bumblebee let out a scream as she felt her entire system be attack by an unknown force. She knew that she had to fight whatever was going through her systems as long as she could. She wasn't going to be Megatron's mate. Bumblebee had faith that her friends would come and rescue her. She just had to hold on a little longer.

"Shockwave please make sure that you put up the force field around the cave. I don't want any disruptions." Megatron said to his second in command.

"As you command Lord Megatron." The one optic Decepticon replied and grabbed some devices out of a box and headed towards the opening of the cave.

Once Shockwave was gone Megatron turned to Mindwipe who was monitoring the machine making sure it was doing what it was supposed to be doing.

"How long before the process will be complete?" Megatron asked the black and grey mech.

"It's hard to say Lord Megatron as the Autobot is fighting the process the entire time. She has a remarkably strong will for a princess." Mindwipe said getting a look from his leader saying get to the point. "As for how long it will take I have no idea."

Bumblebee in the meantime still fought to keep her processor from being overrun by Decepticon coding. She had to figure out some way to let her teammates know that they had to hurry and who they would be fighting.

Bee's mind drifted back to a technique that Prowl had taught her a few weeks ago. It was something to do with sending a message through your spark to another spark. But it only worked between bondmates or if you were really close to that bot. Bumblebee thought that she and Prowl had become close since he had rescued her from Megatron's clutches. She just hope that she could get in contact with Prowl.

Prowl was racing along with team and the Renagades as well as Sentinel and the Elite Guard. Something told the cyberninja that Bumblebee was in danger but what type of danger he didn't know.

All of a sudden he felt a tug on his spark as if someone was trying to contact him. It took a moment for Prowl to realize that Bumblebee was trying to contact him thought a spark surge. He had taught her the technique a few weeks ago but never thought that she would ever be able to use it.

Prowl concentrated his spark on the images and words that Bumblebee was sending him. He was able to 'see' what Bumblebee was seeing.

What Prowl saw through Bumblebee's optics was a bunch of machines hooked up to her. He could hear Bumblebee screaming in pain. But that wasn't what caused Prowl to gasp. There standing in the view was a sight that he thought that he would never see again. Mindwipe the very mech that murdered a bunch of Cyberninja trainees.

Before Prowl could do anything he felt Bumblebee let out a scream as he could feel another surge of pain go through his friend and teammate's body. All of sudden the spark link was broken and Prowl was sent back to own mind and body.

Prowl mind went into over time trying to remember anything about Mindwipe who was once a Autobot Cyberniinja and a master of persuasion and mind control. Master Yoketron had shown him a picture of the black and grey mech once and told him of the terrible tell of how Mindwipe had killed over a dozen trainees with just a few simple words.

Prowl could remember asking Yoketron what ever happened to Mindwipe. Master Yoketron had said that Mindwipe had disappeared after he killed the trainees and was not to be found anywhere. Apparently he had joined the Decepticons.

Prowl opened his comm and began to tell everyone what was going on with Bumblebee. Sentinel and Starsun started to speed up when they found out what was happening to their daughter.

"One thing we have to worry about is Mindwipe. He's a former Cyberninja that killed a dozen trainees. He's a master of mind control so be careful and let me and Jazz handle him." Prowl said to his teammates who gave him the go ahead to fight Mindwipe as they knew that they couldn't fight a Cyberninja.

"We're almost to Dinobot Island. Everyone be prepared for anything." Optimus said through the comms as the group made it to the shores of the Island.

Once the Autobots and Polariusians were on the island everyone transformed in to their robot modes and drew out their weapons. They headed toward the inland of the island so that they could rescue their friend and daughter.

As they reached the cave that held Bumblebee Sentinel went charging into the cave only to be thrown back into Optimus by some sort of force field.

"How are we supposed to get in there and rescue Bee when we can even get through the force field?" Bulkhead asked.

I don't know Bulkhead I don't know." Optimus replied. He hoped that his plan would work, for if it didn't they would be out a teammate and force to fight her. Which was something that no one wanted to do.

Meanwhile inside the cave Blackarachnia knew that she had to do something to help the yellow Autobot. She owed it to Starsun who never treated her, Optimus and Sentinel with any disrespect and didn't think that she was better than anyone else.

So without thinking the former Autobot shot several strains of webbing and Megatron and his two men pinning them to the wall for a few moments. She only had a few seconds to shut down the force field. Acting quickly Blackarachnia raced to the console and pressed the button that would turn off the force field.

Megatron broke free of his webbing and fired a few shots at the techno-organic spider which she dodged most of them but one hit her in the chassis. The Warlord walked over to the spider lady with his sword in hand. He hovered over her and raised his sword ready for the final deadly strike when the sword was blasted out of his hand.

Megatron looked up and saw that the Autobots were inside of the cave ready to fight.

_Next chapter The Autobots have come to rescue Bee but did they make it in time?_

_Ideas are welcome anytime_

_I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter, thanks and peace out._


	47. Chapter 47

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review and favs this story. Skellington girl, Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used or based in this chaoter. Shizuka Taiyou also gets credit for being my beta._

Chapter 47

Megatron looked at the Autobots that were at the enetance of the room with a sneer. The Decepticon Warlord would not allow anyone to take his future mate away from him. All he had to do was keep the Autobots busy so that Mindwipe and Shockwave could finish reprogramming Skydancer.

"You fools are too late." Megatron bellowed as he pulled out his swords and charged Optimus.

Optimus barely dodged the swords and order everyone to scatter. Prowl and Jazz headed straight for Mindwipe.

The mostly black former Cyberninja let out a horse laugh and pulled out his sai swords and charged the two Autobot ninjas.

Bulkhead and Rouge took on Lugnut while the rest of the Autobots and Renegades took on Blitzwing.

Prowl and Jazz tried as hard as they could to get past Mindwipe so they could rescue Bumblebee but were having no luck. The black ninja was just to powerful.

"Give it up Autobots. There is no way that you are going to be able to save your teammate." Mindwipe snickered as he landed a few hits on Jazz then he turned his attention to Prowl who somehow managed to sneak pass him and was heading toward Bumblebee.

"Oh no you don't Autobot." Mindwipe yelled as he threw one of his sais at the black and gold ninja only for it to miss Prowl and imbed itself in the wall.

Prowl had made it to the machine and was trying to figure out how to shut it off without hurting Bumblebee who was still screaming her vocal processor out. The Black and gold Cyberninja knew what he had to do. He just hoped that it wouldn't damage his friend and teammate.

Prowl raised one of his Shuikins above his head and with all the strength he could muster slammed it down on the machine. Sparks flew everywhere as Prowl hit the machine a few more times. He was unprepared for the intense screaming that came from Bumblebee as the machine broke down.

Prowl prayed to Primus that he had made the right choice. Bumblebee was everything to him. She was always trying her best and never got down when everyone else did. She also was the one that broke through his shell and taught him how to love and how to feel.

_Inside Bumblebee's mind_

Bumblebee let out a horrible scream as she felt the foreign programs leave her processor but she felt one stay behind and break through her defenses. It was as if Mindwipe who she had learned about from her teachers back on Polarius. She remember that Mindwipe was a master of mind control and had used his powers to cause a dozen Cyberninja trainees to kill each other by hacking into their minds.

It had seemed that Mindwipe had somehow manage to enter her mind and start to rewrite it. Bumblebee told herself that she would offline herself before she ever even thought about becoming a Decepticon. She didn't come from the type of bots that were meant to be evil. Well her father was a bit of a jerk at times but he wasn't evil like a Decepticon.

_Soon you will be wear you belong Princess. _A voice echoed throughout her head. _Soon your defense will fall and Megatron will have his queen._

_**Not on your life Decepticreep. **_Bumblebee replied as she fought the invasion to her mind. She was never going to give up no matter what.

Meanwhile in the real world

Prowl was busy fighting Mindwipe who was smiling for some reason.

"You Autobots are to late for as you've been fighting me I've been busy attacking your little yellow companion's mind." Mindwipe snickered. The black Decepticon let out a grunt as one of Jazz's nunchuks hit him in the gut causing him to bend over.

Jazz took the opportunity to deliver a good strong kick to Mindwipe's face. The black and white Cyberninja was fond of Bumblebee even before she was discovered to be a femme and a Princess. There was something about Bumblebee that had drawn Jazz to liking her when she was a mech. It may had to do with Bumblebee's sense of humor and her sense of justice and always sticking up for what she always believe in.

The Elite Guard ninja let out a growl at what Mindwipe was doing to such a sweet little femme. Jazz made a vow that he would make the disgraced former Cyberninja pay for what he was doing to Bumblebee.

Mindwipe never stood a chance as he was assaulted by two trained Cyberninjas that were out for his energon. The Decepticon never would have thought that he would meet his end by the servos of two Cyberninjas. He was about to say something but was unable to do so as he was silenced with a shurikin to the chassis right in the spark ending his life.

As soon as Mindwipe was offline Bumblebee stopped screaming. Prowl went straight over to the berth that the yellow femme was laying on. Bumblebee was out like a light. Prowl figured that it was because of the pain she was in.

Prowl gently picked up his fellow teammate into his arms and headed out of the room comming Optimus that he and Jazz had Bumblebee and that it would be a good idea to get out here.

Optimus received the comm from Prowl and ordered everyone to get the slag out of there. He gave one last kick to Megatron's tank area causing the warlord to grab his stomach in pain. Optimus turned around and headed out of the room but not before he stopped and picked up Blackarachnia who had been knocked out by a Lugnut during the fight.

"Autobots we are leaving NOW!" Optimus yelled as he cradled his former friend to his chassis causing everyone to look at his strangely.

Prowl rushed out of the small room that held Bumblebee. The Ninja didn't even stop when he saw his fellow Autobots.

Once everyone was out of the cave Starsun fired one of her missiles from her shoulder at the cave entrance sealing in the Decepticons.

As Prowl watched the rocks fall into the cave entrance he could have sworn that he saw Megatron standing at the entrance to the cave with a smirk on his face.

_Next chapter Bumblebee recovers from her ordeal and gets really close to Prowl causing Sentinel to go into Daddy mode._

Ideas are REALLY needed for the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	48. Chapter 48

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and favs this story. Sounddrive, Shizuka taiyou, Skellington girl and MissCHsparkles get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets credit for being my beta reader._

Chapter 48

Bumblebee came online with a groan. Her processor felt like she had just went through the ringer as the organics say. She onlined her optics to get quite a surprise as Prowl's face was inches from hers.

With a shriek Bumblebee jolted forward only to have her lips met Prowl's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to cause both Prowl and Bumblebee to quickly break away from each other.

Both Autobot's faces were bright red. Prowl even turned his head away from Bumblebee.

"Sorry about that Bumblebee." Prowl apologized. He really hadn't expected Bumblebee to wake up when he was leaning over her and just admiring her.

"It's ok Prowl." Bumblebee replied with a smile.

"Why don't you get some more rest and I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." The Cyberninja said to Bumblebee as he helped her lay back down on her berth. He missed the slight evil grin on Bumblebee's face as he turned around and headed for the door.

Prowl was on a mission after he had left Bumblebee's room and had to find Sentinel and Starsun. He had to ask them something very important. Something that would change his and Bumblebee's life forever.

It took Prowl a few minutes to find who he was looking for. He found the Royal femme and former 2nd in command of the Elite Guard in on of the spare rooms doing something that the Cyberninja thought that the two would never do.

Starsun and Sentinel were in a heave make out session. Sentinel had Starsun pined up against the wall and Starsun had her legs wrapped around Sentinel's waist.

Prowl's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the two former frienemies making out. Prowl didn't want to disturb the couple but what he had to ask was important. So Prowl cleared his throat causing the two high ranking Autobots to stop what they were doing and turn around to see Prowl whose face was red as a tomato.

Starsun removed her legs from Sentinel's waist and Sentinel let go of Starsun the second they both saw Prowl. Both were embarrassed that they had been caught in such a compromising position.

Prowl did something that was totally out of character for him.

"Well I can obviously say that you two are back together." Prowl said with a smirk.

Sentinel just glared at him. How dare that Cyberninja interpreted his time with his lover. He was glad that he could finally call Starsun his lover again. One moment he was talking with Starsun about their daughter and then the next Starsun had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a searing kiss. Then the next thing he knew he was pinning Starsun against the wall of the spare room they were in.

After Starsun was done being embarrassed she looked at Prowl and knew what he wanted to ask them as she had seen it in the optics of several mechs on her home planet.

"It's all right Prowl. Just tell us what you want to say." The Polariusian noble femme said softly. She could tell that the Cyberninja was a little nervous.

"Oh for Primus's sake spit it out." Sentinel growled when the ninja didn't start talking right away.

"'smate." Prowl said in one breath.

At first Sentinel didn't understand what Prowl had said and had to have it repeated via his memory processor. When he figured out just what the black and gold ninja said he froze in place.

Starsun was overjoyed at what Prowl had said. It had shown great respect to ask the parents of the bot that he loved if he could be is their mate.

Sentinel on the other hand was not happy one bit. A mech that he really didn't get along with had asked him and Starsun if he could bond with his daughter

"What makes you think that I would allow you so bond with my daughter?" Sentinel growled only to hit upside the head by Starsun who glared at him.

"Don't be such a afthead. I think it's that respects us by asking permission to bond with Bumblebee instead of going ahead and bonding with her." Starsun pointed out.

"He only wants to bond with her because she is a princess and get the attention." Sentinel said. He was going to let his daughter bond with a cyber ninja.

"That's not true." Prowl yelled defending himself. "I don't care if Bumblebee is a princess nor that she is heir to the throne of a planet. I cared about her long before she revealed herself to even being a femme. I love the way Bee is always happy and laughing and always looking out for everyone. I love the way she wasn't afraid to try new things even if they were dangerous."

Starsun let a smile come to her face. She was happy that her daughter may have found someone that didn't want to bond with her because she was a princess. Someone that loved her for her.

Sentinel could see the truth in Prowl's words. He really did care about Bumblebee. He turned to Starsun who had a smile on her face. Sentinel knew from that look that he was beat. So there was only thing to do.

The blue mech walked over to Prowl and grabbed the Ninja shoulder and pushed him back to the wall.

"I have just one thing to say to you." Sentinel spoke as he glared at Prowl. "If you ever hurt her in anyway, shape, or form I will personally hunt you down and deactivated you slowly and painfully. Do you get that?"

Prowl let out a gulp and nodded his helm up and down. Who knew Sentinel could be that scary. But then again Prowl was asking permission to bond with his daughter. A daughter that he just found out that he had.

"If I ever hurt her I will come to you and let you deactivate me. I love her and like I said would never hurt her. I want to bond with her and make her my mate." The black and gold mech pointed out.

Both parents could see that the mech in front of them really did care about their daughter. Sentinel and Starsun looked at each other and with a nod knew what their answer would be.

"You have our permission to bond with Skydancer. May Primus bless your union." Starsun told Prowl.

Prowl did something that he never really did before. He smiled.

"Thank you both so much. I promise that I will treat her like the princess she is." Prowl replied and turned on his feet and headed back to Bumblebee's room.

_Next chapter Bumblebee goes missing and a strange Femme that looks like Blitzwing appears and helps the Autobots search for Bumblebee._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.

**Author's note: my grandfather was admitted into a nursing home April 1 and my grandmother is not taking it so well. So updates will be slower as I have to help my grandmother. Thanks for understanding**


	49. Chapter 49

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Skellington girl, MissChsparkles and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas uses and based in this story. Cometblast belongs to Skellington Girl. Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 49

Prowl headed back to Bumblebee's room to tell her the good news that Sentinel and StarSun approved of him being their daughter's mate. The Cyberninja wasn't too sure that Bumblebee would want to be his mate but he had to give it a chance. He would wait a lifetime for Bumblebee.

The moment Prowl reached Bee's room he realized that something was wrong. The door was opened and Prowl knew that he had closed it when he left. Quickly hurrying to the room he found that nothing had been moved only that Bumblebee wasn't in the room.

"Prowl get your aft out to the entrance. Blitzwing's been spotted outside." Ratchet's voice was heard through the comm.

As Prowl was heading to the entrance he thought could Blitzwing have something to do with Bumblebee's disappearance. If he did that Prowl would make sure that the Triple changer would regret it.

When Prowl got to the entrance of the base he saw Blitzwing trying to dodge the attacks from his teammates. That wasn't like the insane triple changer. Normally he would attack full speed ahead, man the torpedoes.

After several minutes of watching Blitzwing attack Prowl realized something that he couldn't believe that he had missed. The Decepticon that they were fighting may look like Blitzwing but it wasn't. This Con was a femme and last time he knew Blitzwing was a mech.

"Everyone hold your fire. That's not Blitzwing." Prowl yelled out causing everyone to stop fighting.

"Finally!" The Blitzwing look alike yelled in a high pitched voice. "I was wondering if somebot would realize that I'm not my brother." The femme then came in for a landing beside Prowl.

Several jaws hit the ground. Blitzwing had a sister! This was a first.

"Look I can tell you that I may be a Decepticon but I don't believe in Megatron's ideals." The Purple femme said hiding behind Prowl a bit.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"My name is Cometblast." The femme replied. "I just arrived on Earth. I was looking for my brother when I came across this place. I don't know but I saw a little yellow minibot heading east. She looked like she was injured." The femme said.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl yelled and transformed and raced in the direction that Bumblebee was last seen which was the direction that Megatron was in was also. The cycleformer had a sick feeling in his tanks that they didn't make it in time to prevent Bumblebee from being reprogrammed.

"Let's follow him. He's going to need help." Optimus pointed out. He turned to Cometblast. "You're coming with us. Where Megatron is your brother is sure to be there as well."

Cometblast nodded her head and transformed into a jet that was almost identical to Blitzwing's jet form and followed the Autobots.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was busy clearing rocks away from the cave that Megatron was trapped in. She didn't know why but something was telling her that it wasn't what she should be doing but something else was telling her that she had to free Megatron.

Bumblebee knew that she had to hurry as the Autobots would be here soon and she wanted to free Megatron before they arrived. Just as she was going to pick up another rock and very familiar shurikin came out of no where and imbedded itself in rock.

Bee quickly turned around and saw Prowl standing a few feet away from her. He looked angry.

"Bumblebee what are you doing?" Prowl asked. He knew that he had to tread carefully. If Bumblebee really was reprogrammed into a Decepticon she would be a tough opponent.

"Back off Autobot. I will free Lord Megatron and then Cybertron will belong to the Decepticons." Bumblebee cackled.

Prowl couldn't believe the words that came out of his love interest's vocalizer. He didn't want to fight his friend but something told him that he would have to.

Bumblebee just looked at the Cyberninja with confusion in her optics. Why was she doing this? Why was she saying Lord Megatron? Something wasn't right and she knew it. Bumblebee grabbed her helm as she felt an intense pain and let out a scream.

Prowl wanted to comfort his young friend but knew that it could be a trick. He decided to take the chance. Slowly he walked up to his yellow teammate and took her into his arms.

"You have to fight it Bee. I know that you can fight it. You're one of the strongest femmes that I know. I don't want to lose you. I love you to much to lose you now." Prowl said softly as he held onto Bumblebee as she fought the programming that was trying to take over her meta.

Bumblebee let out an energon curdling scream and fought against Prowl's hold. Her mind was telling her several different things. She wanted it to stop and stop right now. Something told her that she could trust the mech that was holding her.

All of a sudden memories flashed in front Bee's optics. She saw everything from when she was a sparkling asking about her father to the time she ran away to find him. To her joining Boot Camp and getting kicked out. To when she meet Optimus and joined his team. She also saw when they crashed on Earth and meeting Sari. More memories flashed in her meta.

Prowl was doing something that he thought he could never do and that was freaking out. Bumblebee appeared to be fighting what ever was controlling her. Prowl knew that Bee could beat the program but a part of his was scared that she would lose the battle.

Prowl got his answer when Bumblebee let out another curdling scream and went limp in his arms.

"Bumblebee can you hear me?" Prowl yelled hoping that the love of his life was all right.

"P-prowl?" Bee weakly whispered.

"Bee just relax it's going to be OK." Prowl said as he reassured Bumblebee who was shaking uncontrollably. The ninja held the young minibot closer to his chassis.

"I'm sorry Prowl. I don't know what came over me. I never wanted to say what I just said." Bee replied still shaking as she curled up closer to Prowl.

"I'm right her Bee and I'm not leaving you." Prowl replied gently as he kissed Bee's forehelm.

_Next chapter find out who is Cometblast and if the Autobots can help Bee recover from the reprogramming virus that is in her._

ideas welcome anytime

i would like 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out


	50. Chapter 50

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviews and alerts this story. Skellington girl gets credit for ideas and Cometblast belongs to her. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta reader._

Chapter 50

Prowl watched as Bumblebee drifted in and out of recharge. The Cyberninja couldn't believe what his young friend had wanted to do. It had appeared that the Autobots weren't in time to prevent the entire virus from entering Bee's systems.

Ratchet at the moment was working on a way to purge Bumblebee's system of the virus. Prowl knew that the medic even if he wouldn't show was very fond of Bumblebee and wanted the youngling back.

There was also the matter of the strange femme the looked a lot like Blitzwing. Only her coloring was different than Blitzwing. Her coloring was a mixture of sliver and purple and she had a chain sai attached to her side. She said her name was Cometblast and that even though she was a Decepticon she didn't believe in the way of the Cons.

Prowl keep his com link on while Cometblast explained her life and why she was here on Earth.

"My story starts when my brother and I were only about 3 years old in organic terms when our creators abandoned us because of our personalities and we were left on our own to survive. We lived on trash and what ever we could find for over a year. Then one day Megatron came and saw us. Blitzwing hid me behind some trash cans and tried to fight Megatron but he was to powerful and used some sort of gas to knock him out and take him away. After that day I never saw my brother again." Cometblast told the Autobots as she sipped her oil.

"Why did you come to Earth?" Sentinel asked. He wasn't to sure about the femme that was in front of him but something told him that he could trust her. It may have been the fact that he knew what it was like to be separated from a loved one.

"I came to earth to find my brother and try to get him back." The femme flier replied.

"My question is how did you survive all these years on the streets?" Optimus asked knowing it was hard for a femme to live on the streets. It was even harder for a Decepticon to survive on the streets alone.

Cometblast took deep breath. "I live on the streets for another two years before I was taken in by an Autobot that didn't care if I was a Decepticon. I was searching through a bunch of trash can trying to find something to eat when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw an Autobot looking at me with a kind face. At first I was scared as I had been hurt by Autobots before but there was something about this Autobot that made me change my mind about running. The Autobot took me to his home and fed me. I stayed a few days there and was getting ready to leave when he asked if I would like to stay with him and learn from him the way of the Cyberninja. The mech that I stayed with was called Yoketron and he treated me just like his own offspring. I left the Dojo when I was in my late teens and headedout to try and find my brother. I was searching through some old holovids when I can across the a video of you guys fighting with the Decepticons and I recognized my brother right away. I used my Cyberninja skills and snuck on board a batch of supplies that were headed to this planet." The femme flier finished telling her story.

"Are you saying that Master Yoketron taught you how to be a Cyberninja and raised you?" Prowl's voice was heard in their helms.

"Yes he did. You of all mechs should know that Master Yoketron saw through everyone to see the hidden potential inside of you. That was what Master Yoketron saw in me. He didn't see a Decepticon like many of the Autobots saw but he saw a sparkling that need someone to help her." Cometblast replied to Prowl's comment.

"Now that we have that figured out. Perhaps we could focus of Bumblebee." Sentinel asked. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cometblast it was just that he was concerned for his daughter.

"Ratchet said that he almost figured out what type of virus Megatron used on Bumblebee and should be able to purge it from her systems" Optimus told the group. "After we get Bee back to normal we can focus on getting Blitzwing to see his sister and hopefully get him to leave Megatron's forces."

"I hope so Optimus. My brother is not a violent mech by nature. It just that we had to fight for everything when we lived on the streets." Cometblast replied.

Starsun went up to the young purple and silver femme and put her servos on the femme's shoulders. "You have my word as a Polariusian noble that I will do everything in my power to help you get your brother back. I know what it's like to lose someone that you care about." Starsun said as she looked at Sentinel who was talking to Optimus about something that concerned his daughter.

"Thank you for helping me. I know that I may be a Decepticon but please believe me that I'm not like them even though I bear the insignia." Cometblat said. Something told her that she could trust these Autobots for they weren't treating her like she was the plague like some the the mechs and femmes that she came across in her travels.

"If Master Yoketron believed in you and trained you then that is enough for me to trust you." Prowl's voice was once again heard in everyone's head.

"I agree with Prowl. Yoketron was a great judge of character and if he trusted you then we can trust you as well." Jazz said as he walked up to Cometblast and held out one of his servos.

Cometblast brought up one of her servos and shook the black and white Cyberninja's open servo. There was something about him that made her feel happy inside for some reason.

_Next chapter Ratchet comes up with an way to rid Bumblebee of the decepticon virus and Jazz gets a little closer to Cometblast also Starsun makes a choice concering her daughter._

Ideas welcomed anytime

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review and favs this story, Skellington girl, Sounddrive ans Shizuka Taiyou get creidit for ideas used in this chapter, shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta_

Chapter 51

Bumblebee let out a groan as she onlined her optics. She felt like slag and she had a good reason. She had been almost brainwashed and almost freed Megatron from the cave he was buried in. Prowl had stopped her before she had done anything but the fact remained that she had some Decepticon programing in her and it may never get out of her.

Somehow Prowl could sense what was wrong with his teammate and love interest and decided to try and calm her down.

"Bee what happened was not your fault. Megatron was trying to control you and you managed to defeat his brainwashing device. Ratchet is working right now in trying to find a way to delete the Decepticon programing. I know that you are a fighter and would never willing betray the Autobots." Prowl told Bumblebee as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I just don't know what to do Prowl. My mine is racing like a million miles an hour. So much has happened in such a short time. First I find my father after years of searching and low and behold he was right in front of me the entire time and it turns out to someone that I hated with a passion. Then my mother comes to Earth in a attempt to bring me back to my home planet so I can take up my duties as future Queen which is something that I know that I must do but not so quickly. I want to be able to enjoy my life. Now it seems that every mech under the sun wants me as their mate." Bumblebee said as she let Prowl just hold her.

"I meant what I said back at the cave Bee. I'm not going to leave you. I really do care about you but I want you to take your time in how you feel about me. I don't care that you are next in line to the throne of Polarius. You are my friend and teammates and like I said I care about you enough to wait until you have feelings for me and even if you never return the feeling to me I will always love you." The black and gold Cyberninja softly said as he held Bee closer to his chassis.

All Bumblebee did was bury her helm into Prowl's chassis and listen to his spark beat. Here was a mech that didn't want to mate with her because of her title. Prowl was in love with her because of who she was not because she was princess. Maybe she should give Prowl a chance.

The two stayed in each other's arms for a while before Prowl said something.

"Maybe we should head to the rec room and see how the others are doing?"

Bee just nodded her helm and got off of Prowl's chassis.

The two left the room and headed for the rec room. Once they got there Bumblebee saw someone that looked a lot like Blitzwing.

Bee thinking that the bot was Blitzwing lunged at the bot. She realized that one once she tackled the the bot that it wasn't Blitzwing as he didn't have a breast plate. Bee also got a good look at the coloring of the Blitzwing look a like. Once Bee got a good look at the clone's face did she realize that she was looking at a femme.

"Bumblebee that's not Blitzwing. Her name is Cometblast. She's Blitzwing's twin sister." Optimus yelled as he ran over to where the two femmes were tangled into each other.

"Sorry I thought that you were Blitzwing." Bumblebee said as she got off the Deception femme and held out one her hands to help her up.

"Happens all the time." Cometblast said as she took Bumblebee's hand and hoisted herself up off the ground.

"I'm gonna head up to the roof for a while. I'll let you catch up with each other." Cometblast said as she headed up to the roof.

Bee's was a little confused as to why a Decepticon was in the base until Optimus explained everything and told her Cometblast's story. Bumblebee felt a little bit sad that she had attacked a femme that had done nothing to her and all she wanted to do was find her brother.

"I'll go check up on her and talk to her." Jazz said and headed up to the roof. Once he got there he heard Cometblast singing a song that sounded like a lullaby.

_"There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Cometblast I love you very much."

_I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Cometblast heard clapping coming from behind her when she finished her song. She quickly turned around and saw Jazz clapping with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but blush.

"That was beautiful. Where did you learn a song like that?" Jazz asked as he walked up to the femme.

"My mother used to sing it to me before she abandoned me and my brother. Then Blitzwing would sing it to me when we lived on the streets." Cometblast replied as she scooted over to allow the black and white Cyberninja to sit down.

"Bee feels really bad about what she did to you." Jazz told Cometblast.

"It's not her fault what happened. She's been undergoing a lot of stress lately and I do look a lot like my brother." Cometblast said.

The two talked for a while about many things. One of them was how Master Yoketron trained them. Cometblast looked up to Yoketron as a father as he treated her like his daughter.

"Yoketron always knew a good spark when she saw one. That was what made him so respected by both the Autobots and the Decepticons. He didn't judge you on your faction." Jazz said as he watched the sky.

Cometblast didn't say anything but just watched the sun like Jazz was. There was something about the Autobot Cyberninja that she liked. It may have been the way he treated her just like a regular femme regardless of faction.

'Come on let's get back inside." Jazz said as he got up and offered his hand to Cometblast who took but just as she stood up she tripped and feel right into Jazz knocking him over onto the ground.

When Cometblast opened her optics she saw that she was laying with her helm on Jazz's chassis. She blushed bright red.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be. I kinda like this position." Jazz said with a smile.

Cometblast let a smile come to her face as she got off of Jazz and helped him up.

"We should try this sometime again." Jazz smirked as he and Cometblast headed towards the rec room.

Meanwhile in the cave Blitzwing was in a sound recharge having a strange dream. In his dream he saw a femme similar to him laughing. This wasn't the first time he had seen this femme. He had seen her several times in his dreams and he was always with her for some reason. He had no idea why she appeared.

Blitzwing promised himself that he would find the femme in his dreams and ask her who she was to him.

_Next chapter Bumblebee undergoes treatment for getting rid of the Decepticon virus._

Ideas welcomed anytime

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	52. Chapter 52

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this chapter. Skellington girl and Sounddrive get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 52

Ratchet looked over all the scans of the programs that belong to Bumblebee desperate to find the virus that caused Bumblebee to turn against her team. Ratchet would never admit it but he was fond of Bumblebee. There was something about the kid that he liked. Maybe it was the way she never lost hope when things got bad or it could me the way she was always happy and looking out for her friends.

Ratchet was going to make sure that once he found the virus that it would be gone forever. Bumblebee was too precious of a teammate to lose to the Decepticons. Ratchet looked over a program that was part of the memory unit he came across something that wasn't supposed to be there. He had found the virus. Now all he had to do was find a way to remove it with out harming Bumblebee. Maybe he should bring in Stormy and ClearStar as they knew more about Bumblebee's system then he did. He didn't even figure out that Bumblebee was a femme.

Meanwhile StarSun was busy talking with the Renegades about her daughter. The Polariusian noble knew that she had to make a difficult decision regarding her daughter and needed the help of her fellow Polariusians.

"Are you sure about that My Lady?" ShadowStriker asked. She was the closest to StarSun in age and had grown up with her.

"I'm positive. Besides it for the best. I hate to do this to my daughter and her father but I have no choice the recent events have made up my mind." StarSun replied to her friend.

"Skydancer is not going to like this one bit." Lilacx pointed out. She made her point since she was the youngest and closest to the young princess age she could be on her side.

"I know but like I have said I have no choice. Things will be different as my daughter will be allowed to see her father as he has realized the error of his ways and what they have cost him." StarSun pointed out. She was not going to let her daughter be without her father now as he really had changed for the better. Starsun saw a grin on the face of Azure.

"Or maybe our lovely friend here has renewed her relationship with Sentinel as I heard a rumor that she was seen in a storage room making out with him." The 2nd in command smirked.

Starsun felt her cheeks go warm and she knew that she was blushing. "It's not like that Azure."

"Sure princess sure."

"Anyway let's get back to the business at hand. I really don't want to take Skydancer away from her friends and loved ones as she seems to have developed feelings for the Cyberninja of her team and she has feelings for him as well." The noble femme said.

"But if we stay on this planet the princess would be protected by the Autobots as well as us." Rouge said. She didn't want to leave Earth as she had fallen in love with the planet as well as one of the Autobots on Optimus's team but hadn't had the nerve to tell him that she was in love with him.

"I know that but also if we return to Polarius she would be protected by the Polariusian Royal Guard but she would be a prisoner again. I'm not doing that to my daughter not after she found friends that see her for her and not as a princess. Skydancer deserves to be free and live her life as she wants. I know that she knows that she has to return to Polarius but for the moment not right now." Starsun said having made her decision regarding her daughter.

The Renegades nodded their approval knowing that their friend and protectee was making the right choice. They knew that their friend would never allow any harm to come to her daughter.

Meanwhile Blitzwing and Lugnut were busy digging themself out of the cave. During the digging out Blitzwing still had visions of the strange femme that looked like him. Where was she from and how did he know her? It was driving him crazy. Maybe Megatron knew who she was after all he was the one that raised him since he was a sparkling. the triple changer made sure to ask his lord about the femme in his dreams once he and Lugnut got the cave opening cleared.

"Hurry it up Blitzwing. Our glorious Lord Megatron wants to be free of this cave by the end of the day." Lugnut yelled when he saw the insane triple changer slow down.

"If he wants to be free why doesn't he help out instead of trying to find a way to claim that Polariusian Princess when we both know that she wants nothing to do with him." Blitzwing snapped out and when he realized what he said paled slightly.

"How dare you say something like that about Lord Megatron. What ever he wants he will get as is his right as Leader of the Decepticons. If he wants to have the yellow minibot as his queen then she shall be his queen. That is his right." The loyal giant of a mech yelled.

"All I was saying was that shouldn't a femme have to right to choose who she wants to mate with." Blitzwing pointed out. For some reason he felt like defending the Autobot.

"The Autobot should be honored that Lord Megatron should choose her as his queen." Lugnut pointed out in his loud voice.

Blitzwing decided that he had enough of trying to reason with his teammate and went back to digging themselves out. His mind never really leaving the image of the look alike femme that he saw in his dreams. He was bound and determind to find out who she was even if it killed him.

_Next chapter Ratchet removes the virus from Bumblebee and Blitzwing asks Megatron if he knows who the femme he keeps seeing in his dreams is._

ideas for how Ratchet gets the virus out of Bumblebee are welcomed.

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	53. Chapter 53

_Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews, favorite and alerts this story. Skellington girl, , sounddrive, shizuka taiyou all get credit for ideas and diolauge used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 53

Bumblebee was nervous as she walked to the med bay with Prowl by her side. It had been several days since she was rescued by her team and the Renegades and she was still feeling the effects of whatever Megatron had used to try and turn her to the Decepticons. Ratchet had figured out a way to remove the program but it would be tricky and dangerous.

Bumblebee wanted Prowl at her side when she underwent the process. Her feelings for the Cyberninja had developed more over the past few weeks since she was revealed as a femme. One of the reasons that Bee started to like Prowl more than a friend was when he first rescued her from getting raped by Megatron while being seriously injured.

Prowl could tell that Bumblebee was scared and he grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "It's going to be alright Bumblebee. Ratchet wouldn't let anything happen to you." The black and gold mech told Bumblebee who was still shaking.

"I know that Prowl but it still scary to think about what could go wrong." The youngest member of the Earth bound Autobots replied with nervousness in her voice.

"I'll be right there with you so you don't have to worry." Prowl replied wishing he could take that nervousness and fear away from his friend.

"Thanks Prowl." Bee said with a smile on her face as she and Prowl entered the med bay.

"Right on time for once kid." Ratchet said with a chuckle.

The medic motioned for Bumblebee to sit down on the the med berth which she did.

Ratchet started to explained to Bumblebee that she needed to be offline for his device to work on removing the virus that Megatron's goons put in to her.

"I Promise that when you wake up that you will be complete free of the virus and be your normal everyday annoying self." Ratchet said with a rare smile.

Bumblebee just glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

Ratchet just chuckled. He didn't know why but for some when ever he was around Bumblebee he was happy. There was something about the kid that made him feel different. Maybe it was the way she was always happy and always willing to give herself up and save her friends.

"Alright Bee I'm going to put you under now so I need you to relax." Ratchet told Bumblebee as he adjusted his EMP generator to the right plus that would knock Bee out and keep her out for the time needed to upload the antivirus.

Prowl pulled up a chair and sat down beside the med berth and grasped one of Bumblebee's hands letting her know that he was right there waiting for her when she woke up.

Ratchet got to work. The medic attached what looked like a IV into Bee's forearm. At the top of the IV line was a bag full of energon that had the antivirus. Ratchet couldn't just upload the antivirus through a needle because of Bumblebee being to tiny. So he optioned for the energon in a bag to do the trick.

Several hours passed as the Antivirus took hold and Bee was restored to her Autobot self. Everything went off without a problem. Although there was the one situation with the Renegades.

Ratchet was busy checking Bumblebee's system and making sure that everything was in order when Shadowstriker and Azure can in the room.

"What can I do for you two ladies?" Ratchet asked wondering what the commander and 2nd in command of the Polariusian special forces wanted. He knew that it had something to do with Bumblebee.

"We were wondering when would Bumblebee be ready to leave the med bay?" Azure asked as she looked straight at the medic that the young princess was fond of.

"Why?"

"We have decided that it would best for Princess Skydancer to return to Polarius where she would be safer." Shadowstriker replied.

Ratchet saw red. Who were these bots to make decisions for Bumblebee. She was her own bot.

"She's not going anywhere within 3 solar cycles, she'll need her rest. You can't just keep plucking her up and expect her to adjust. I heard this from somewhere, I dunno where, but, you can't keep uprooting a plant, it'll take longer for it to get used to its new surroundings each time. Now, leave me alone and let me do my work!" Ratchet roared. He'd be slag if he let the Renegades take Bumblebee away from him. He turned around and saw that Prowl was snarling which was something the Cyberninja never did.

"They are not taking Bee away from us. We are her teammates and we can protect her." Prowl pointed out. He wasn't going to lose Bumblebee just because her mother wants to take her home.

"I agree with ya kid. Bumblebee has been through so much and just uprooting her just because of they feel like it is wrong. They're in for a fight if they think that they are going to take Bumblebee away from her team." Ratchet said with anger in his voice.

The two mechs looked at each other and knew that they were both in agreement that Bumblebee was not going to be leaving with the Renegades anytime soon. She was a part of their little family.

Unknown to the medic and Cyberninja that Shadowstriker and Azure heard everything that was said in the med bay. Both femmes had a smile on their face.

"Well it seems that we have nothing to worry about." Azure said to her leader with a smile on her face.

"Yes I agree. Optimus Prime's team is indeed protective of the Princess and we know for a fact that Sentinel Prime would die for his daughter." The sea colored femme replied to her 2nd in command.

The reason why the two femme went into med bay was to test Ratchet and Prowl on how well they cared for Skydancer and they passed the test. Skydancer would be staying on Earth with her team.

Meanwhile the Decepticons had finally gotten themselves free from the cave that keep them prisoners for a days.

Blitzwing still couldn't get the image of the strange femme out of of processor. He had asked Megatron if he knew who the femme was as he was the one that found him on the streets and Megatron just told him that she was just a figment of his imagination but something told him that the femme wasn't. That he knew her from somewhere and he was determined to find out who she was.

Elsewhere Megatron was brooding. The program that he had Shockwave put into Blitzwing when he was a sparkling was failing. He was starting to remember his sister and he couldn't have that. He would have to have Shockwave reinstall the memory wiping program into the insane triple changer.

Megatron couldn't afford to have Blitzwing remember his sister as that would put a wrench in his plans.

_Next chapter Megatron sets his plan into action by kidnapping Bumblebee, Cometblast and Starsun._

Ideas are REALLY needed for the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	54. Chapter 54

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and gives me the ideas. Skellington girl, Shizuka taiyou, sounddrive all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Cometblast belongs to Skellington Girl. Shizuka Taiyou also gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 54

It had been two days since the Decepticons had finally freed themselves from the cave that held them prisoner. They decided to head back to their old base for the time being.

Blitzwing felt another helmache coming on. For some reason he had been getting them a lot lately and he didn't know why. The helmache had started when he started seeing that strange look alike femme in his dreams. Just who was she to him?

The triple changer went back to his room and laid back down on his berth as he tried to get rid of the helmache. As he drifted back into recharge he got another image in his possessor of a grinning Megatron standing over him while he was screaming.

Blitzwing closed his optics in attempt to get rid of the image. Why would he be screaming at the sight of Megatron? Megatron had saved him from the streets when he was a just a sparkling but now something just didn't feel right. Why was he getting the feeling of fear from his leader and why was he so reluctant to tell him anything about the lookalike femme in his dreams? He was bound and determined to find out.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base.

Sentinel let a smile come to his face as he watched Starsun dance to some music that Sari had put on. He was starting to trust the young techno-organic a little more now that he realized that not everything organic is dangerous. That there were some organics that were just as bad as Decepticons.

He thought back to everything that had happened in such a short time. He found out that he had a daughter and that she ran away from home to find him. Never would he had thought that the young bumbler of his old friend's team was his daughter. He had gotten back together with his former lover and his daughter had a mech that he somewhat approved of.

Bumblebee in the meantime showed no signs of having the mind control virus in her after Ratchet removed it from her the other day. She was back to her normal self again. She found out what her mother wanted to do and ran away as soon as she was allowed to leave the med bay. Where she went no one knew but she just returned a few hours ago looking a little worse for wear and headed straight to her room. She only came out of her room when Prowl dragged her out by her horns.

Cometblast was in the same room talking to Jazz over some Earth subjects that she found interesting. She and Jazz had become quite close to each other over the past few days and none of the Autobots knew how they had become so close. The black and white Cyberninja thought back to when they first had become close.

_Flashback_

Jazz was heading to the training room that Sari's father had built as a thank you for taking care of his daughter when he was held captured by Megatron. As he was nearing the room he saw that the door was open and that there was someone in there training.

The cyberninja peered in to the room to see Cometblast practicing with her chain whip. Jazz couldn't take his optics of of her as he watch the way she moved. So elegant and graceful.

Cometblast continued to practice for several more hours until she just stopped suddenly and collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess.

Jazz quickly headed over to the sobbing femme and pulled her up into his arms. He was surprised when the femme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey what's wrong Comet?" Jazz asked as he held the sobbing femme in his arms.

"I don't know. One moment I'm fine and the next I start crying my optics out. It like I can feel when my brother is sad and wants to cry but I just don't know. I miss my brother so much." The silver and purple femme cried out.

Jazz put two of his fingers under Cometblast's chin and lifted her face up so that he could see the tear stained face of the femme.

"Hey don't you worry Comet I'm going to find some way to get your brother back for ya. That's a promise." The black and white mech replied giving Cometblast a smile.

"Why would you do something like that for a Decepticon?" Cometblast asked as she looked into Jazz's optics and saw that kindness radiate from them.

"Like you said you may have the CNA of a Decepticon but you were taught by Master Yoketron so therefor you are an Autobot." Jazz told the young femme. "Master Yoketron was a great judge of character and knew a good spark when she saw one."

Cometblast felt a smile come to her face at Jazz's words. "Thanks."

"No problem Comet. Like I said you are one of us and we take care of each other." Jazz replied with a smile.

Before anyone knew what was happening Jazz found himself on the floor flat on his back with Cometblast on top of him kissing him and he was kissing her back.

Since that day the two of them had been inseparable.

_end Flashback_

Jazz let a smile come to his face as he was dragged to the middle of the room by Cometblast. The two of them started to dance hoping the others would join them.

Sentinel saw Prowl guiding Bumblebee onto the floor and made a attempt to stop them when StarSun came over and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Cometblast felt a smile come to her face when she saw StarSun try to teach Sentinel how to dance. She also saw Bumblebee teaching Prowl how to dance. She knew that Bumblebee was a princess and was probably taught every dance in the universe so dancing can easy to Bumblebee.

The Autobots continued to dance until the say Cometblast freeze up for some reason. Jazz was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly the wall exploded and smoke filled the room.

When the smoke clear the Autobots looked around to see what was going on. They heard a scream and when they turned to find out who was screaming got the shock of their lives. Megatron had his cannon to Bumblebee's helm.

"If you don't want anything to happen to this femme I suggest that you give me Cometblast and StarSun." Megatron snickered. The Decepticon leader knew that femmes would never leave a femme in his clutches alone. He was unaware that StarSun was in fact Bumblebee's mother.

Cometblast and StarSun looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. Slowly the two femmes walked up to Megatron ignoring their friends cries.

Megatron wrapped his arms around the three femmes and took off into the air leaving the yelling mechs behind.

_Next chapter Megatron has the femmes. What will the Autobot mechs do to say their friends and loved ones. _

ideas welcomed anytime

Sorry for taking so long had writers block like you wouldn't believe.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	55. Chapter 55

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou, Sunddreive and Skellington girl all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Cometblast belong to skellington Girl who has a story for when Blitzwing and Cometblast were sparkling written. Check it out. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 55

Starsun held on tight to her daughter and Cometblast making sure they wouldn't fall. Megatron had kidnapped them and was taking her to his base to do who knows what to them. StarSun knew that without a doubt that she would give herself up to protect the younglings that were with her.

A few moments later the Decepticon leader and the three femmes arrived at a cave on the outskirts of the city. The femme took a guess that this was the new base of the Decepticons.

"Well ladies how do you like your new home?" Megatron asked with a sneer.

StarSun shot a glare at the leader of the Decepticons as well as Bumblebee. Shockwave was ordered to take StarSun and Bumblebee to the brig while Cometblast was to remain where she was at.

Cometblast didn't give Megatron anytime to do anything to as she lunged at Megatron and started to claw and bite like a savage animal. Megatron yelled for Lugnut to get the crazy femme off of him.

It took Lugnut over three hours to get Cometblast off of his leader and even then she still fought like a savage.

"Well your parents said that you were the nicer of the twins but your parents may have been wrong." Megatron gloated.

Cometblast stopped struggling for a moment as she heard what Megatron had said. How did Megatron know about her parents? They had abandon her and her brother when they were sparklings.

"I know about your parents as I was the one that forced them to give you and Blitzwing up. You see I had forbidden any of the mechs and femmes under my command to have sparklings. Your parents disobeyed me and had you and Blitzwing. I had to set an example but before I could offline you and your brother they disappeared and even on their death bed they never told me where they had hidden you. It was by accident that I found you and as I had no need for a week femme took your brother and left you to rot. Your brother has no idea who you are and I plan to keep it that way." Megatron snickered as he grabbed Cometblast by her neck and flung her against the wall.

Cometblat hit the wall so hard that she left a dent. She tried to stand up but Megatron slammed his foot on the back of her neck knocking her out.

"Take her to my room. I will deal with her later." The Decepticon leader said to his second in command.

"As you command Lord Megatron." The massive giant of a Decepticon replied and picked up the femme and headed to his master's room.

Along the way to the Megatron's quarters Lugnut passed Blitzwing who caught a glimpse of the femme in his teammate's arms. Suddenly a ton if memories came flooding back to him. He remembered the the femme in dreams and the femme in Lugnut's arms was the same femme. Another memory came flooding back to him. This time it was of him protecting the femme from Megatron and of Megatron taking him away from his sister. Everything that he had ever known was a lie.

Blitzwing knew that he would need help in rescuing his sister and the two other femmes and the only way he could do that was to get the help of the Autobots.

It had been several hours since Megatron had taken the femmes. Prowl looked up at the hole in the ceiling that Megatron had left when he took the femmes. He let out a growl at the thought of Megatron taking his future mate and the the others.

Jazz was being restrained by the Jettwins for they knew that their mentor really cared for the purple and silver femme that had warmed her way into the sparks of everyone's spark and they knew he would charge the Decepticon base all by himself.

"Mister Jazz sir you to be needing to calm down." JetFire said straining as he fought to keep Jazz in the base.

"Look, we gotta get them femmes back before Primus-knows-what Megs will do to them!" Jazz franticly yelled.

"I won't let that Decepticon get away with near harming Skydancer again!" Prowl growled out. As much as he wanted to leave the base, he knew that he couldn't without a plan.

"For once I agree with the pair of you Cyberninjas." Sentinel replied. He also looked ready to kill any Decepticon that came in to his path.

"The first thing we need to do is calm down. Suddenly rushing off to Primus knows were is not going to help up find the femmes." Optimus pointed out as he tried to calm his team down.

"How can we calm down when Megatron has the girls." Jazz yelled.

"Freaking out is not going to get them back. We need a plan first." Ratchet yelled out and in a rare moment of anger slammed his fist on the table causing a loud thud and cracked the table.

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at the medic in shock. The Autobots knew that the old medic had a temper but they had never seen his break a table with just his fist.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. As I was saying we need a plan first before we run off to who knows where." The medic pointed out.

"Even if we have a plan how are we going to find the Decepticon base?" Sentinel asked.

"I can think of a way." A German accented voice said from the air.

The Autobots looked up to see Blitzwing in his robot form hovering in the air. The Triple changer slowly descend to the ground with his arms up showing that he meant no harm.

"What are you doing here Blitzwing?" Optimus asked as he reached for his axe.

"I need your help in rescuing my sister from Megatron." Blitzwing replied. He saw the looks of the Autobots faces. "I don't remember much about my childhood but I do remember my sister and I living on the streets and then remember Megatron kidnapping me."

"Megatron much have used some sort of memory altering device on you to make you forget who you were." Ratchet pointed out.

"I think that he did for I remember being hooked up to a device when I was smaller and screaming my vocal processor out from the pain. All I know is that i remember my sister and there is no way I'm leaving her in the hands of Megatron not with reputation with captured femmes." The Triple changer replied. "I will show you where I the base is and hopefully we are in time to rescue the femmes."

"Lead the way Blitzwing." Optimus said as he transformed in to his firetruck mode. The other did the same and transformed into their vehicle modes.

_Next chapter Cometblast has it out with Megatron while Blitzwing leads the assault on the Decepticon base._

Ideas are really welcome

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	56. Chapter 56

_Thanks for all the review and those who read this story. Skellington girl, sounddrive and Shizuka taiyou, all get credit for ideas used or based in this chapter. Cometblast belongs to Skellington Girl. Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 56

Cometblast came online to find herself in Megatron's bedroom handcuffed to his bed. Fear ran through her processor as she struggled to try to free herself. After what seemed like hours Cometblast finally freed herself from the stasis cuffs that bound her to the berth.

Once she was free, Cometblast headed for the door only to find that it was locked from the outside. She scanned the room for anything that could be used as a weapon in her fight against Megatron. If he thought the she would be easy to take then he was in for a surprise. She had grown up on the streets and was taught by Master Yoketron in the ways of the Cyberninja. She would put up a fight and when she won she'd find Bumblebee and StarSun and get the slag out where ever they were.

Cometblast checked her subspace pocket to see if her blades were still there and by luck one of them was still there. She was going to make sure that Megatron would get his aft kicked to the pit and back. She hoped. Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the berth. Cometblast tried to get free but who ever grabbed was strong.

"Struggle all you want my dear but you are going to me my entertainment for the night." Megatron whispered in to the femme audio receptors. "And once I'm done with you I'll have my fun with those pretty little femmes in the brig." He said with a sneer and threw Cometblast on the berth.

The femme started to sit up only to have face smacked and she was sent flying back on the berth. Megatron removed his cod piece freeing his spike. The Dececpticon leader climb on the berth pinning the struggling femme's arms over her head with one of his hands while the other trailed his way down to Cometblast's pelvic plates.

Cometblast wiggled in vain to get free but it was no use Megatron was just to strong for her. But she wasn't going to let him take her without a fight.

Megatron grew tired of the femme fighting him every second. He smacked her in the face again. He was going to enjoy taking her as he liked them feisty. He managed to remove the femme that was under him pelvic armor to reveal her port.

Megatron slammed Cometblast down once again on the berth stunning her for a moment but that was all he needed as he positioned his spike at the entrance to Cometblast's port. He was moments away from claiming the femme when he heard growling coming from behind him.

Before he had a chance to turn around, Megatron found himself flung across the room and frozen in ice.

Cometblast onlined her optics to find her brother cradling her in his arms. After a few moments he released her and turned his back sot that she could put her pelvic armor back on.

Once Cometblast got her armor back on she went to her brother and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Blitzwing asked as he hugged his sister as if she was going to disappear into thin air.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Comet replied as she released her brother once again. "We have to rescue Bumblebee and StarSun. They're in the brig."

"The Autobots are doing that right now. So don't worry." Blitzwing said calming his sister down.

At the same time the Autobots were making their way to the brig to rescue their teammates. Thanks to Blitzwing they knew right where to go and how to get there without being seen. The Autobots had to be quiet so that they weren't found out. Shadowstriker and her team remained just outside of the cave ready to launch an attack if needed.

Sentinel was in the lead as the group made it to the brig. The former 2nd in command stopped just short of an hallway and signaled the rest of his group to do the same.

Lugnut had just walked past where the Autobots were hiding. He was carrying empty cubes of energon meaning that Starsun and Bumblebee were near by.

Once Lugnut was out of seeing and hearing distance Sentinel gave the okay for them to move. The Autobots were as quiet as a mouse as they made their way down the halls looking for their missing teammates.

It took several minutes to find the cells that held Bumblebee and Starsun. Both femmes looked like they were alright. Sentinel was not happy with the fact that his lover and daughter was wearing skimpy armor that showed more than it should have.

"Megatron has a sick mind." Starsun growled out as she saw Sentinel's optics and knew what he was thinking when he saw them.

"Come on we're getting you out of here." Sentinel whispered as he broke the lock to the cell. Bumblebee went straight to Prowl who hugged her with all his might. Starsun was doing the same with Sentinel.

"We have to find Cometblast. Megatron took her to his quarters." Bumblebee said as she refused to let go of Prowl.

"Blitzwing is taking care of that so don't worry." Optimus replied.

"We better get out of here fast." Sentinel said as he made his way back the way they came.

The two groups meet up at the same spot. A old abandoned mine shaft. That was how the Autobots got in earlier. The opening was big enough for two or three bots to get out at the same time.

Cometblast. StarSun and Bumblebee were the first ones lifted out of the cave followed by Prowl, Optimus and Bulkhead. Sentinel and Blitzwing were the last ones lifted out and just in time too for the alarms sound.

"Let's get out of here before they find us." Optimus whispered and transformed into his vehicle form. The others did the same.

_Next chapter Prowl asks Bumblebee to bond with him and the twins wonder about where they are going to live._

Ideas really wanted anytime\

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

_Author's note. This chapter was very hard for me to write so please bare with me on some of the parts. i think in my option that i could have added more to the story. Another note Origins will be ending in a few chapters so if anyone has an idea for me to use please get them in now._


	57. Chapter 57

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Sounddrive and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou also gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 57

Two days had passed since Cometblast, StarSun and Bumblebee were rescued from Megatron's clutches. Bumblebee and StarSun showed no of trauma but Cometblast did. She would have been raped if Blitzwing hadn't rescued her in time.

Right now The insane Triple changer was in his sister's room comforting her as she sobbed her spark out. Blitzwing did his best to comfort her but it looked like it was failing.

"Shhh it's going to be alright sister. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Blitzwing softly said as he hugged his sister tight to his chassis letting his spatk beat calm her.

Cometblast gripped her brother tighter as she sobbed. For some reason she couldn't stop sobbing her optics out. She hated to be this weak for she was a strong femme that took no slag from anyone. She had to be strong as only the strongest survive on the streets.

Blitzwing looked up when he heard he door open. Standing in the doorway was StarSun.

"Do you mind if i come in?" She asked.

Comet nodded her helm as well as Blitzwing. They both trusted the noble femme as she had never shown then anything but kindness since they had been at the Autobot base.

StarSun took a seat by Comet and gently stroked her helm. "I can't even begin to know what you are going through. My daughter was almost raped by Megatron just before you arrived. If it hadn't for Prowl rescuing her, she would have." The noble said. "I want you to know that I'm in the process of talking to my Aunt Moonrunner who is the current queen of Polarius about having you two live there."

"You would allow a couple of Decepticons on your home world?" Blitzwing asked his optics wide.

"No I would allow a couple of Younglings that survived through so much on my home world." StarSun told them. "Blitzwing you did what you did because of what Megatron installed into you making you forget your sister. Cometblat you were trained and raised by Master Yoketron who was a good judge of character. Also my people are always giving sanctuary to millions of mechs and femmes who don't want to fight or want to live in peace from the war. During the Great War non fighters were given sanctuary on Polarius." StarSun saw the strange look on the two young Decepticon's faces. "The point that I'm trying to make is that you will be welcomed their no matter what faction you are. The Queen is a kind and caring femme who knows that she can trust me in my decisions as i have never made a bad choice."

"But what about you and Sentinel? I heard stories that you two were not seeing optic to optic." Blitzwing asked.

"Well it true that a while ago we didn't see optic to optic but given time things change and i guess you can say we feel back in love with each other." StarSun told the two younglings.

"Are you positve that no harm will come to us on Polarius?" Blitzwing asked as he held his now calmed down sister in his arms.

"I give you my word as a member of the Polariusian Royal family that no harm will come to you and your sister. Remember that we are learners and teachers not fighters." StarSun replied.

The Twins looked at each other and without saying a word knew what they wanted to do.

"We accept your invitation to live on Polarius." The twins said at the same time.

StarSun smiled and hugged the two younglings. Primus knows that they need someone to look out for them and she would do that.

Meanwhile Prowl was nervous as he had ever been in his life. He was going to ask Bumblebee to bond with him but first he wanted to ask permission from Bumblebee's father as it was the right thing to do. That and he wanted advice on how to ask Bee to bond with him.

Sentinel looked at the black and gold Cyberninja in front of him. He was wonder what Prowl was doing in his quarters.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sentinel asked annoyed.

"I'm here ask permission to let me bond with you daughter." Prowl replied nervously. He knew that Sentinel was very protective of his daughter and may not let him bond with her.

Sentinel looked at Prowl with a careful optic. He knew that Prowl was in love with his daughter as he risked his life so many times to rescue her from the Decepticons. Even when he was badly damage. Also the fact the Prowl had asked him permission to bond with Skydancer scored points with him.

Sentinel took a deep breath. "I have made my decision." He paused.

Prowl was afraid that Sentinel was going to reject him but when he saw the smile on the older mech's face Prowl knew what the answer was.

"You may bond with her but if you ever hurt her in anyway I will hunt you down and gut you." Sentinel said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than that from a father." Prowl said relived that he was going to allowed to bond with Bumblebee.

The two mechs talked for a while on how Prowl should approach Bumblebee in asking her to bond. Sentinel told Prowl that he was going to ask StarSun to bond with him. He felt that he was ready and he didn't want to lose the love of his life again.

"Since Bumblebee lose nature I would take her to the Nature center and then when the time was right ask her to bond with you." Sentinel told Prowl.

"Thank you Sentinel." Prowl said to his soon to be father in bond. Now all that was left was to take Bumblebee to the Nature Center and ask her to bond with him.

_Next chapter Prowl finally asks Bumblebee to bond with him._

Ideas on how Prowl and Bumblebee should bond are appreciated.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

_Author's note. Only one or two more chapters left. Thank you again to everyone that helped me with my story._


	58. Chapter 58

_Thank you to everyone that read and reviews. Skellington girl, Sounddrive and Shizuka Taiyou all get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Cometblast belongs to Skellington girl. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta. Also i want to thank so many people for writing good interfacing stories and thanks to them i was able to do the interfacing scene. MissCHsparkles, RegetfulDragon and many more the I can't think of at the moment._

Chapter 58

The next day Prowl was getting ready to ask Bumblebee to be his bondmate. He had already talked to Sentinel and StarSun and Queen Moonrunner and all three agreed to let him bone with the yellow femme.

Prowl planned to take Bumblebee to the Nature Center for a date and then he was going to take her to the beach where he was going to propose as the organics say. He just hope that everything went well.

As Prowl was getting ready for his date he heard a loud shriek coming from the living area of the base. Prowl let a smile come to his face as he knew what had happened. Sentinel had just asked Starsun to bond with him and judging by the scream she had said yes.

It had seemed that everyone was getting close to someone. Ratchet was getting along well with ClearStar while the youngest member of the Renegades Lilacx was getting awfully close to Optimus and Rouge was enjoying her time with Bulkhead as they were both heavy hitters on the battle field. Even Blitzwing was getting along with Outback who wasn't so grumpy when she was around the triple changer.

Prowl knew that Jazz was going to ask Cometblast to bond with him as the black and white Cyberninja had gotten very close to the femme cyberninja after the whole ordeal with Megatron almost raping her. Prowl had wished his friend all the luck in the world.

Now it was Prowl's turn and he was nervous as hell. He knew that he and Bee had become close over the past months but he wasn't sure that Bumblebee was ready to bond yet. But he would wait until she said that she was ready. He was in no hurry.

Bumblebee came into the room all polished and shined like she was happy that she was going on a date. "Ok Prowl I'm ready to go." The femme said giving Prowl a smile.

Prowl's jaw almost droppeed at the sight of the polished and shined femme in front of him but he kept his posture and was a gentlebot.

"You look great Bee." Prowl managed to say.

"Thanks. Since we are going out I wanted to look my best even if it meant getting all glamored up." Bumblebee replied.

Prowl let a smile come to his face. It seemed that even though Bumblebee looked like a femme deep down she was still a mech at heart.

"We'd better get going if were going to make it to the Nature Center in time for the show." Prowl said reminding Bumblebee of the time.

The two Autobots headed out of the base to transform into their vehicle forms and sped off in the direction of the Nature Center.

It took Prowl and Bumblebee only ten minutes to get to the center. Once there Prowl purchased the tickets for him and Bumblebee and walked in.

The show that they were going to watch was about the life cycle of Butterflies. Prowl had chose this film because if reminded him of Bumblebee and all the changes she had gone through.

After the movie Prowl suggested that they head to the beach to watch the sun set. Bumblebee was jumping for joy at that thought. She loved going their with Sari and seeing all the families having fun.

Once at the beach the two Autobots sat down on the sand a little ways away from the human population and just stared at the sun as it drifted into the blue sea.

Prowl looked over and saw Bumblebee rubbing her wrists. "I think I got some sand in them." The yellow femme replied.

"Here let me see if I can help you get rid of some of the sand." Prowl said and took Bumblebee's left wrist in his hands. He works a lot of the sand out of the wrist by just gently moving her wrist up and down.

"There ya go Bee good as new." Prowl said as he let go of Bee's wrist.

"Thanks Prowl." It was then that she saw what was on her wrist. It was a bracelet but not just any bracelet. This one was a mixture of Cybertronian, Polariusian and human designs. And all of the designs meant love.

"You were missing something." Prowl said with a smile.

Bumblebee felt tears come to her optics as she looked at the bracelet. She knew what Prowl was asking when he put the Bracelet on her wrist. He was asking her to bond with him.

You see in the Polariusian culture to ask someone to be your bondmate the mech had to create a bracelet from their own hands.

"I gave you that because I love you and I really want you to be my bondmate." Prowl got down on one knee like the humans did when they asked someone to marry them. "Will I have the honor to have you as my bond-mate Skydancer?"

Bumblebee just smile at Prowl before she lunged into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Yes I will be your bondmate Prowl." Bumblebee replied as she buried her head in Prowl's chassis.

The two wasted no time in heading to a place where they could be alone so that they could bond in private. Prowl was taking them to the middle of the forest where no humans could go.

Once they were at the place Bumblebee wasted not time in pinning Prowl to the ground and climbing on top of the Cyberninja and straddling his waist.

"I'm going to enjoy making you beg Prowl." Bee said with a seductive smile.

Prowl bit back a smile at what Bumblebee was planning on doing. She was right he was going to enjoy it and would most likely beg her.

Bumblebee trailed her fingers down Prowl's chassis earning moans from the mech underneath her. He trailed her hands down to his cod piece where she wasted no time in removing it and exposing his spike. She took Prowl's spike in her hand and started pumping it up and down earning more moans from the Cyberninja. Bee continued to pump Prowl's spike until trans fluid came gushing out.

Once she was done with that Bumblebee kissed Prowl hotly. Prowl grabbed Bumblebee by her waist and flipped them so that he was on top.

"You're wrong about one thing my Princess. I'm going to make you beg." With saying that Prowl trailed his hands over Bee's Breast Plates and gently started to massage them earn a loud moan from Bumblebee.

Prowl let out a chuckle as he bent his head down and captured Bee's lips in to a bone crushing kiss. As he was kissing Bumblebee he trailed one of his hands down to Bee's port and pressed a button that would allow her port to open. Once the port was open Prowl gently inserted two of his fingers in to it.

Bumblebee arched up a little as she felt Prowl penetrate her with his fingers. She was glad that she remember to deactivated the chastity belt before they got here. She had always heard that Cyberninja's were gentle and could make you come with just their fingers alone and boy were who ever said that was right.

"Now the fun begins." Prowl smirked as he removed his fingers and placed his spike at the entrance to Bumblebee's port. Prowl looked at Bumblebee as if to ask for permission. He saw Bee nod her helm and that was all he need before he thrust himself deep into to his soon to be bondmate.

Bumblebee let out a pained yelp as she felt Prowl break through her seal. She knew that it would hurt the first time but she never thought that it would be this painful. Prowl was doing his best to ease the pain by planting soft kisses on her face. She knew that he felt bad that he was causing her pain so she gave him a smile signaling that she was ready for him to move.

Prowl started at a slow place before he really increased the tempo. Bumblebee was moaning as she wrapped her legs around Prowl's waist.

The two lover interfaced for what seemed like hours before both of them hit thier limits.

"Oh Primus." Bumblebee moaned out as Prowl started to sit up and put her in his lap while still thrusting into her. Bee arched her back and let out a scream as Prowl dug deep and connacted with her socket releasing the transmech fluid in to her.

The two stayed connected for a while as they caught thier breaths. Bumblebee was the first take any action by bring her hands up to her chassis and pulled her chest plates apart revealing her spark for all the world to see. Prowl follow suit and opened his chassis to also reveal his spark.

The two Leaned forward and pressed their sparks together. Tons of emotions came flooding through there processor. They could feel every thing that the other was feeling. That was the sign that they were finally bonded.

Prowl finally removed him self from his bondmate and gently laid her on the ground and curled up next to her as they watched the stars.

"I love you Ninjabot." Bumblebee said as she curled up even tighter to her new mate.

"I love you too Bee." Prowl replied as wrapped his arm around his loving mate for the first time and gave her a gentle kiss on the helm.

_Well folks this is the end of Origians. I want to thank everyone that help me with this story and also those who told me not to give up. As of the posting of this chapter I have 28,530 hits and over 350 reviews and over 75,000 words. thank you guys so much. Stay tune for a new story coming up in a few weeks. This is Sassbrat say Thanks and peace out._


	59. author's note

To all my readers on all my stories.

I need some help for the next story that i'm going to do. what i need are names for some of the charaters. the names can be anything and what i'm looking for is names based on the Elements or mythgial creature. the names will go to the guardians of the planet of meria. i cant really tell you anymore with out spoiling the story.

PM me please with your names.

thanks so much.

sassbrat


End file.
